A punto cero
by SSelenne
Summary: Santana y Brittany vuelven a verse luego de 10 años. Ambas tienen un pasado que las persigue, un futuro imprevisible, y un viejo amor que en su presente se ha reducido a cenizas... ¿Es posible recuperar algo roto, perdido y olvidado? Esta es la historia de un grupo de personas que comprenderan que, a veces, no queda más opción que empezar desde cero. -Faberry-Brittana- Klaine
1. Familia

_Saludos a quien se detenga a leer. Este Fan-fic es el primero que escribí hace ya casi dos años y que comencé a publicar (y aun publico) en otro foro. Como en estos tiempos estoy inmersa en un bloqueo- y por pedido- decidí volver a recordar la alegría que se siente simplemente publicar capítulos, publicando en esta página de la que yo misma he sido una viciosa lectora. Ha pasado tiempo desde que empecé, he aprendido más, asi que no pude evitar "pulirla" de su versión de hace dos años. Más alla de eso, sigo teniéndole el mismo cariño y espero que una parte de eso pueda notarse en algunas de las palabras que leerán. Solo un par de aclaraciones:_

_\- En esta historia, el __único__personaje abiertamente gay es Kurt Hummel._

_-Salvo por algunas excepciones, todo lo ocurrido en las 2 primeras temporadas de Glee, junto a uno que otro hecho de la 3ra temporada, en verdad pasaron. Las siguientes temporadas son inexistentes._

_\- Los capítulos son largos. El fic en si probablemente se divida en tres partes. Esta que estoy iniciando la llamo: "Demonios del pasado"_

_Sin más, les deseo una feliz lectura. Estaré avanzando con los siguientes capítulos en breve. Gracias_

* * *

**I**

**"Familia"**

Los últimos fríos del invierno prácticamente extinto desde hacia semanas re-aparecieron aquella tarde en Nueva York. Seguramente era un jueves normal para todos los que circulaban por las pobladas calles de la ciudad, pero para ella todo pasaba lento, agónicamente lento.

Había parado de lamentarse. Ya hacia casi un mes desde que descubrió los planes de su ex esposo. Aun llevaba la copia con tinta fresca del divorcio en su bolso. No existía vuelta atrás.

Prometió nunca más llorar por alguien desde hacía tiempo. No quería darle en el gusto a nadie de verla derrotada, pero sus fuerzas se tambaleaban. Momentos como esos, dotados de dolor, amargura y decepción, solo la hacían renegar aun más de la mala suerte que ha tenido en el amor.

Recién salía de trabajar y conducía seria como el resto de las personas. Su imagen en el espejo retrovisor le indicaba constantemente que ya no era la joven que se cubría con distintas mascaras para ocultar su propio y maravilloso ser. Los años habían pasado junto a las lecciones que, bien o mal, la habían formado como adulta. Ahora ella era una mujer de 28 años, recién divorciada, que formaba parte de la sociedad y -como tal- tenia responsabilidades que asumir y un mundo al cual enfrentar.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella tarde recordaba una y otra vez lo que su padre le gritó años atrás en la cara:

_"-Si pudiese revivir el punto exacto en que me equivoque contigo, tendría que volver al punto cero: donde tú no habías nacido."_

Si tan solo fuera así de fácil. Si tan solo una pudiese simplemente borrar esos errores del pasado que en su momento parecían buenas decisiones... Pero no. La vida parecía empeñarse en mostrarle que, no importaba qué hiciera, siempre algo iba a salir mal.

Se cuestionó varias veces en qué se había equivocado. Qué hechos tan terribles causó como para tener que vivir sintiéndose siempre encerrada en un laberinto sin escapatoria. Luego reaccionaba y se daba cuenta que en realidad no hizo más que amar, ser ella misma, vivir su vida y sus sueños... O al menos intentar rehacerlos. Lo intentó de nuevo y volvió a salir herida. Apostó y perdió la partida. Pero el juego debía continuar a pesar de todo.

Este último pensamiento la reanimó un poco mientras llegaba a una guardería ubicada a siete calles de su consultorio.

-¡Santana! ¿Cómo te va? -La saludó cordialmente una mujer bastante mayor.

-Qué tal, Señora Helen. He salido más temprano así que decidí pasar… Después se me haría tarde.

-Me parece bien. Acompáñame. Ahora están en la hora del cuento...

La anciana caminaba con entusiasmo seguida por la mujer de ascendencia latina que contemplaba con una pizca de cariño aquellos pasillos coloridos que conocía desde hacía un año o más. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta color amarillo, Helen le indicó que pasara.

Santana ingresó a la habitación y vio a la maestra sentada en el suelo con un libro en las manos mientras unos cuantos niños observaban atentos. Entre ellos, una cabecita le resultaba inconfundible. No podía evitar observarlo con sus potentes ojos oscuros totalmente iluminados.

De pronto, la docente se detuvo en su relato y, en tono muy bajo, le señaló a un niño que lo esperaban. El pequeño se giró con curiosidad y una sonrisa se dibujo en su carita. Se paró con suma cautela y corrió a los brazos de Santana. La latina inmediatamente se agachó frente a él y lo abrazó fuerte mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. A ambos les encantaban esos abrazos: era uno de los modos más simples en los que ella podía expresar cuánto amor sentía por su hijo.

El pequeño Axel aún no cumplía los dos años. Era delgado y bastante callado. Su madre encontraba en él un aire casi ínfimo y peculiar a Blaine, el innombrable de su ex-marido. De ella había heredado aquel tono de piel moreno, un exótico matiz entre canela y caramelo; el pelo oscuro con unos notorios bucles era por parte de ambos, al igual que su mirada firme y de repente dócil, encerrada en unos apenas rasgados ojos marrones. Pero lo más característico del niño sin duda alguna era su dentadura blanca, capaz de iluminar cualquier día gris solo con sonreír.

-Bueno, mi cielo, pasaremos al supermercado y luego iremos a casa ¿Te parece? -Preguntó con tono alegre mientras acomodaba al pequeño en el asiento trasero de su automóvil.

El niño asintió mostrando los dientitos y mirando con adoración a su madre. Solo sabia palabras como "no", un "si" que sonaba como "ti", tía, papá y mamá; pero le bastaba eso -sumado a sus manos y gestos- para comunicarse.

Con Axel su vida era más llevadera, él era un sol. Nunca lo reprendía pues él casi no daba motivos; ella se había empeñado en enseñarle los hábitos de conducta necesarios desde muy temprana edad. Intentaba ser una buena madre, correcta, no perfecta ya que sabía que nadie lograba serlo; y aunque costara imaginarlo era dulce, dedicada y paciente con los niños.

* * *

En el departamento familiar, Blaine Anderson acomodaba sus últimas prendas en una de sus maletas. El hombre de mirada verde hazel se sentía algo abatido. Ese era su último día en Nueva York. Las cosas no salieron como habría deseado alguna vez, pero tenía en claro que él fue el principal responsable de las fallas insalvables de su matrimonio.

El caso de la familia Anderson-López siempre fue singular: cuando él y Santana anunciaron que se casarían, todo el mundo especuló con que se trataba de una farsa, un nuevo modo de ocultar los hechos que traían consigo. Nadie terminaba de entenderlo ni de encontrar un sentido para semejante unión. Pero para ellos no era así y no les importó en lo más mínimo lo que los demás dijeran.

Se habían conocido en preparatoria y, años después, algo similar al destino hizo que se re-encontraran nuevamente en la gran ciudad. A partir de ese momento no volvieron a separarse, sobretodo porque ambos se hallaban derrotados, sin nadie que los escuche ni comprenda del todo. La confianza naciente fue de repente algo positivo a lo cual aferrarse. Lograron ser grandes amigos. Cada uno a su manera, se daban ánimos para seguir adelante, se entendían, hasta podían pasar noches enteras hablando de cada tema que se les pasara por la mente.

Mientras Blaine terminaba sus estudios en contabilidad, Santana ya se había graduado de la universidad como psicóloga. Pronto la latina se incorporó al mundo laboral y, apoyada siempre por su amigo, logró abrir un consultorio que ganó buen prestigio en poco tiempo. Cuando por fin él se graduó, se mudaron juntos a aquel departamento como un modo de reducir gastos.

Pero poco a poco, la necesidad de sentirse amados y obtener por fin algo estable influenció lo suficiente para acercarlos más y más. Como suele pasar, comenzaron a darse algunos privilegios en su relación amistosa, al punto de sentir una gran química y atracción mutua. Siguieron así, cortando con relaciones sin futuro, hasta que una tarde de otoño del 2017, Blaine le pidió matrimonio casi convencido de que lo que pasaba entre ellos era algo cercano al amor ideal. Santana aceptó, ante la sorpresa de todos sus conocidos.

Aquellas sombras del pasado que los seguían parecían quedar por fin en el olvido cuando dieron meses más tarde el _"-Sí, acepto."_

Una vez casados, pasaron la mitad de ese primer año con grandes expectativas y nuevos sueños. El trabajo y las responsabilidades comenzaron a dejarles un margen cada vez más corto para estar juntos, pero los momentos que vivieron intentaron manejarlos con ánimo y con pasión, siempre con algún regalo o recuerdo. Sin embargo- al paso de los meses- Blaine comenzó a alejarse de su hogar para realizar viajes de negocios, lo que inevitablemente causó que su esposa creara nuevos sentimientos de soledad. Y esos sentimientos se transformaron velozmente en una necesidad de estabilidad y en ansias por formar una verdadera familia. Axel nació a mediados del 2019, aunque esto no detuvo al hombre de negocios en sus cada vez más constantes viajes. Poco llegó a importarle perderse gran parte de los primeros meses de vida del niño, todo lo contrario a lo que Santana hubiera imaginado.

La distancia, la soledad, y los prolongados silencios y dudas que comenzaron a surgir, fueron apagando rápidamente la llama que mantenía iluminada su relación de pareja hasta verse casi como desconocidos. Llegó un punto en que Santana aparentemente bajó los brazos. Optó por concentrarse en su hijo y en su profesión, y dejó de perder su tiempo intentando recuperar a su esposo, y sobre todo, a su amigo.

Antes que culpa, Blaine se sintió más abandonado e ignorado que antes. Eso (sumado a la amplia libertad que advirtió que tenía) le sirvió para justificar aún más el hecho de haberse relacionado de nuevo con su pasado. Sin que nadie lo sospechara, se había reencontrado con el famoso Kurt Hummel: su primer novio de la adolescencia ahora era dueño de una de las marcas de ropa más famosas de Europa.

El diseñador intervino en la vida de Blaine cuando éste aun no cumplía un año de casado y de inmediato admitió ante el contador que el peor error que pudo cometer en su vida fue el de dejarlo ir. A ambos no les llevó mucho tiempo revivir aquellos sentimientos que llegaron a ser ignorados y guardados en una cicatriz sellada en el corazón de cada uno. Los viajes de Blaine se convirtieron en días de encierro juntos y la aventura pasó a ser para ambos una creciente obsesión por recuperar al que, en definitiva, siempre fue su único gran amor…

-Esto… no está bien.- Dijo observando una gran cantidad de fotos sobre una repisa.

Podía recordar buena parte de los días en que las imágenes fueron tomadas. En un día de campo junto a sus ex amigas, Rachel y Quinn, Santana y él posaban sonrientes apoyando sus cabezas uno junto al otro. Seguía una del día de su boda, otras de ambos paseando por la ciudad o haciendo caras en el auto. También había fotos de su hijo: cuando bebé, riendo y dando sus primeros pasos. El recorrido finalizaba con una foto tomada en el último cumpleaños de Blaine, donde nuevamente se hallaban ellos con Axel en brazos, y una sonrisa en sus rostros muy diferente a la inicial. El hombre de cabello castaño oscuro se quedó mirando fijo esta última imagen, la tomó entre sus manos y dejó caer unas grandes lágrimas sobre el cristal.

No era fácil lo que iba a hacer en los próximos minutos.

Oyó un sonido proveniente de la entrada: su ex mujer abrió la puerta mientras cargaba en una mano una cantidad de bolsas y en la otra a Axel, que se había dormido en el viaje de regreso.

-Cielo, despierta, ya no eres un bebe de tres kilos. -Comentó la latina bajándolo con cuidado. Blaine los observaba desde el salón, se habían parado frente a él. Axel lo saludó con la mano alegremente al verlo. – Anda cariño, ve a tu cuarto. Bobby te debe estar esperando. -Le susurró la morena a su hijo. No quería que estuviera presente en lo que se avecinaba.

El niño salió disparado en busca de su peluche favorito mientras ella redirigió sus ojos con ira hacia su ex marido. Tras un incomodo minuto donde intercambiaron miradas dolidas y molestas, salió con las bolsas directo a la cocina. Blaine acomodó la fotografía en su respectivo sitio dirigiéndole, ahora sí, una última mirada. Cuando se dio vuelta, Santana estaba unos metros más atrás de él con los brazos cruzados.

-Santana, yo… -Comenzó con tono apenado. Su ex mujer cortó el discurso con un movimiento rápido de su mano.

-¿Ya empacaste tus trapos? -Retrucó fríamente. Él tragó saliva.

-Escucha, no quiero discutir, solo déjame…

-Te hice una pregunta. -Alegó Santana.

Miraba a su ex marido con desprecio, aunque no podía ocultar el dolor que sentía al tener que actuar así. A veces, a pesar de todo, le costaba asumirlo. _¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera pasando...?_

Llegó a creer que tenia la vida perfecta junto a ese hombre, ahora ni siquiera podía sostenerle la mirada sin dejar de pensar en lo falso y traidor que era.

Blaine se mostraba avergonzado, solo pudo comentar unas palabras antes de ponerse a llorar.

-Por favor… ¿No hay un modo de arreglar mejor las cosas? Ya sabes... Por Axel.

-Te recuerdo que tú pretendías huir y abandonarlo todo, incluyéndolo a él. Ahora vienes con lamentos pero en ningún momento descartaste la idea de marcharte. -La morena miró hacia otro lado, verlo así le daba asco.

_¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que había sido un error? _

\- De haber sabido que terminarías yéndote, ni siquiera hubiera pensado en casarme contigo.- Agregó, cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

\- No me digas eso, por favor. -Dijo Blaine dando unos pasos hacia ella. –Yo a ti te quise, de verdad. Jamás voy a dejar de agradecerte los momentos mágicos que me hiciste vivir, y todo lo maravilloso que me diste… -Esto el castaño comenzó a decirlo incluso antes que la morena descubriera su plan y ese fue uno de los primeros indicios que la alertaron de que algo iba mal.

-Pero siempre lo amaste a él... ¡Nunca pudiste olvidarlo! ¡No estaba en tus planes encontrarlo! ¡Toda esa basura de discurso me la sé de memoria! -Gritó Santana, empezando a perder el control. -¿Qué tiene ese tipo ahora, huh? ¿El dinero, la fama...?

-Es mi primer amor Santana, intenta comprender...

-¡No! No me pidas comprensión. Te vas con el hombre que te hizo más daño, que te engañó las veces que quiso, ocultándote la verdad; pero claro... –Aplaudió sarcásticamente.- Es tu primer amor. Por favor, Blaine.

-Él ha cambiado, prometió que…

-Las personas y las cosas nunca cambian. -Renegó la latina con desesperación.

_¿Qué no entendía que no quería oír más...?_

Blaine intentó sostenerla por los hombros pero ella lo corrió violentamente.

\- Solo ten presente este cambio en tu vida: nosotros ya no pertenecemos a ella. Olvídate de mí, de lo que vivimos e hicimos, de esta parodia de _"familia"_ que creímos formar y vete. -Sentenció mirándolo a los ojos de forma amenazante y avanzando los pasos que él empezaba a retroceder. - Ni siquiera te atrevas a volver, porque yo de ti ya no soy nada y Axel ha dejado de ser tu hijo. Así de roto y solitario como te dejó el estúpido ese... te devuelvo a él.

Al diablo. Ella no pudo resistir más y también se quebró. Las lágrimas ahora rodaban de los ojos de ambos.

–… Vete, y que seas feliz con tu amor-trofeo.

-Santana, por Dios, te lo suplico. –La dignidad se esfumó una vez más de la sala y Blaine cayó de rodillas mientras tomaba la mano de su ex compañera llorando desesperadamente. -No me hagas esto, amo a mi hijo. –Santana logró tragar saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-...Tu avión sale en media hora, llegaras tarde. -Dijo amargamente e intentando soltarse.

-Perdóname… -Pidió él por primera vez en ese mes, mirándola con suplica. -Perdona el daño que te he hecho. Me siento como un monstruo.

-Lo eres, y lo serás siempre. Tú sabes lo que pienso del perdón. Pero tranquilo...– La latina suspiró y se inclinó para que la viera gesticular con claridad. - No creas que le voy a hablar pestes de ti a Axel. Eres tan poca cosa, caíste tan bajo, que él ni siquiera sabrá de tu existencia. De a poco tu recuerdo se borrara de su mente, al igual que de la mía. -Santana conocía el punto exacto para hacerle daño psicológicamente y no dudaba en atacarlo con todas sus armas.

Pasó un periodo de silencio muy tenso. Mientras ella respiraba agitada intentando contener lo peor de sí misma, él se ponía de pie llorando más intensamente.

-Para Ax…-Comentó Blaine al cabo de un tiempo sosteniendo un sobre marrón en el que Santana suponía que había dinero y quizás alguna carta.

-Quédate tu asquerosa limosna. -Respondió violentamente y con orgullo, tirándole el paquete en la cara; nada podría saldar aquel daño, nunca. El hombre vaciló por un instante

-Pero, entonces... ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quieres...?

-¡Quiero que te largues de una maldita vez! -Finalizó ella con los ojos llenos de furia.

Blaine la miró con temor: estaba totalmente transformada, quién sabe de qué era capaz si continuaba su alegato. Lo peor que podía hacerle a esa mujer era engañarla y, no obstante, lo había hecho.

-Entiendo. -Murmuró agachando la mirada.- Pero, por favor, déjame despedirme de él.

Santana no respondió a ese pedido. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto haciendo temblar el edificio con el portazo.

Blaine se limpió las lágrimas, no pretendía que su hijo lo viera así de mal.

Salió directo hacia el cuarto del pequeño pero lo encontró a mitad de camino sentado contra la pared abrazando a su oso. Seguramente había escuchado la discusión y, asustado, se alejó de allí. El corazón de su padre se partió en mil pedazos al verlo ahí, con esa carita tan dulce. Lo tomó en brazos llenándolo de besos y resguardando en su recuerdo el aroma a bebé que aun traía.

Inevitablemente, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de los ojos de aquel hombre que abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo mientras, en una secuencia, recordaba todo lo bello que aquel ángel le hizo sentir y vivir desde que supo que vendría al mundo.

-¿Amas a papá? -Le preguntó observando sus gestos.

-"Ti." -Sonrió el niño, acariciando la cara de su padre con suavidad. Blaine lo apretó contra él fuertemente pasando de manera tierna su mano por el pelo oscuro de Axel.

-Y papá también te ama, siempre lo va a hacer. - Sollozaba. – Por cada tres cosas malas que escuches de mi, solo una va a ser cierta. Sé que está mal, muy mal dejarte, Axel... Pero no puedo hacer nada. Sé que vas a salir adelante junto a tu madre que te ama de igual forma, o más, que yo. Espero que ambos encuentren la felicidad que me negué a darles y que crezcas para ser en un buen hombre... Uno mil veces mejor que yo. Sé que en tu corazón existirá alguna vez el perdón para este tonto, estúpido, y cobarde. Te amo tanto hijo... -Continuó diciendo Blaine aferrado a su pequeño, que se acomodó en su pecho mientras lo mecían.

No era posible para nadie distinguir si esas palabras dichas a propósito en voz alta podrían ser ciertas. La verdad es que en aquel hombre se llegaba a dudar verdaderamente si entendía el significado del amor. Pero era hábil en victimizarse, sonaba bastante convincente. Santana lo escuchaba atrás de la puerta, sollozando. Estaba a punto de salir implorándole a Blaine que se quedara, pero su orgullo la mantenía en el límite.

Finalmente, cuando todo quedó en silencio, salió de su cuarto. Aun tenia con él a Axel, el pequeño se había quedado dormido en sus brazos. Ahora solo eran los inevitables sollozos de ambos los que se escuchaban en el departamento.

Con cuidado, Blaine le entregó a su hijo dándole los últimos besos en la cabeza sin parar de llorar. La latina se aferró al niño evitando mirar a los ojos al castaño.

_¿De que valen las lagrimas? ¿Cuál era el sentido de hacer todo ese grotesco espectáculo...?_

El contador parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, como resistiéndose a irse. Se colocó el abrigo, sujetó sus valijas y caminó a paso lento hacia la salida. Santana lo observaba amargamente resignada. Blaine dejó las maletas al otro lado de la puerta y contempló por última vez la casa en la que había pasado pocos y perfectos momentos. Sus ojos finalmente miraron a la que fue su compañera, parada frente a él aun con el niño en brazos. Sus miradas tristes intercambiaron un último cruce.

-Espero que seas feliz.- Dijo aquel hombre con un hilo de voz.- Lo mereces. Cuídense mucho...- Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras abrazaba a Axel. -Adiós. -Terminó él mientras se marchaba con sus cosas en ambas manos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo rogaba que esos fueran los últimos segundos que debería soportar de tormento. Se apresuró en recostar a su hijo en la cama una vez que los pasos de Blaine dejaron de oírse por el corredor.

El lugar quedó sumido en un doliente silencio sepulcral.

Este era un día común para el resto del mundo, pero para ella todo estaba por comenzar. Quizás ya estaba cometiendo nuevos errores que en algún momento podría lamentar. Ahora en serio serian una familia de dos. A partir de ese momento, ella empezaba a ser madre soltera. Allí, en ese preciso instante, nuevas barreras se forjaban en su interior para enfrentar los desafíos que se diagramaban en su aun imprevisible futuro.

El momento había llegado más rápido de lo esperado: empezaría una nueva vida, desde cero. Y estaba aterrada, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

Santana se dirigió a la entrada y cerró la puerta que su ex marido no se atrevió a cerrar. Se apoyó de espaldas contra ella mientras una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Hasta nunca, Blaine. -Susurró a la vez que su corazón- por fin -parecía dejar de estremecerse.


	2. Cuenta conmigo

_**Nota de autora**__:Si bien soy una antigua lectora, subiendo cosas todavía soy una aprendiz, así que si hay un modo de contestar comentarios aun no lo descubro. Pero les agradezco tanto a las que ya conozco de GL que se tomaron la molestia de volver a pasar, como a las que simplemente leyeron. Como esto es una especie de re-edición yo creo que publicaría unas tres veces a la semana, pero admito que no soy fanática de las actualizaciones continuas. Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo. Gracias._

**II**

**Cuenta conmigo**

Esa tarde de jueves, en una de las calles menos congestionadas que se podían encontrar en la gran ciudad, una mujer de cabello castaño estacionó puntualmente su automóvil. Esperaba no tener que permanecer mucho tiempo allí, no quería tener problemas por aparcar en un sitio para discapacitados (de nuevo) Se retocó el labial con su índice mirándose en el espejo retrovisor y aprovechó para acomodarse el cabello. Casi inmediatamente después de eso, la puerta del acompañante se abrió y una mujer rubia, vestida y peinada formalmente, se sentó a su lado. Compartieron una mirada fija, casi seria, que terminó por ablandarse cuando sus labios se unieron con un tierno y veloz beso para sellar el saludo.

Rachel Barbra Berry (de Fabray, no lo decía pero le encantaba recordarlo) había cambiado desde sus tiempos de ser una pequeña perdedora judía. Tras graduarse de preparatoria se fue de Lima - su ciudad natal - jurándose a si misma no volver hasta cumplir su más grande sueño: ser una estrella de Broadway. Claro que la joven aspirante a actriz no se fue sola: desde que se subió al avión con destino a New York, contó con la compañía de aquella rubia, su amante durante el último tramo de la secundaria, quien ahora - diez años después - viajaba a su lado en el auto.

Con esfuerzo y sin desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad, la castaña ya había cumplido su objetivo. Era una actriz de Broadway a la que no le iba mal, que era bien vista por la crítica. Salir con una mujer no fue un detalle que la detuviera. (¿Y desde cuando el amor era un impedimento...?) De hecho, nada la detenía cuando se trataba de cumplir sus metas. Gracias a su enorme nivel de ambición y su innato talento, era cada vez más codiciada en el mundo del espectáculo.

Su rubia estuvo a su lado en todo momento. Ella aprovechó para estudiar en New York. Aunque había obtenido una beca en la prestigiosa universidad de Yale para estudiar arte dramático, un giro de último momento en la etapa final de su adolescencia la hizo reconsiderar su vida y su futuro. Se inclinó por la abogacía, una carrera para la que creía tener una personalidad apta. Al poco tiempo de graduarse, le propuso matrimonio a su novia actriz.

-¿Crees que se haya ido? - Preguntó la judía despegando su vista de la autopista. Quinn sonrió apenas: ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin que su esposa hablara al respecto.

-Pues dudo mucho que las cosas hayan cambiado de ayer a hoy. -Le contestó dejando de leer un expediente. Se referían a la separación de Santana, un tema que las mantenía en vilo.

No fue difícil que se encontraran en la gran ciudad. Quinn era una de las pocas amigas que le quedaban a Santana al salir de preparatoria. Rachel poco a poco fue ganándose el cariño de la morena. Además, ella fue una de las que apoyaba la decisión de ambas para empezar desde cero en la gran manzana.

En un primer momento solo se tenían entre ellas y eso las llevo a atravesar juntas las graduaciones, actuaciones, y compromisos de cada una. Santana estuvo presente cuando planeaban su casamiento e iniciaban una nueva familia. Ellas fueron las damas de honor que más lloraron en el festejo de su amiga con Blaine, y las primeras que se enteraron de la llegada de Axel, de quien Quinn era madrina y Rachel, tía favorita... (Según ella misma, claro)

Pero antes, Santana tuvo el extraño privilegio de convertirse en tía de Abraham Iker Fabray-Berry, que había nacido dos años antes que Axel. El niño era fruto de una mezcolanza entre un ovulo de Quinn con un donante judío, implantado en el útero de Rachel.

_\- "Si tanta necesidad tenían de ser madres podrían haber adoptado un niño y ya."_

En aquel tiempo, a Santana le parecía sumamente raro que sus amigas se decidieran a buscar un bebé, todas aun eran bastante jóvenes. Pero no hubo nada que las detuviera: Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry no eran personas a las que les gustase esperar.

Actualmente, su relación era buena, se veían casi todos los días. Ellas adoraban a Axel, sobre todo por lo tranquilo que era (a diferencia de su hijo, un pequeño ser tan adorable y desastroso como el demonio de Tasmania, que nunca se callaba o se quedaba quieto)

"Aik", como lo llamaban todos, era una versión masculina y pequeña de Quinn. Heredó sus envidiables ojos verdes y tenían el mismo color de piel. A pesar de que su cabello a la luz se veía rubio, encajaba mejor en la gama de los castaños. Y en cuanto a personalidad, Iker poseía el dramatismo y la incansable energía de su madre actriz, pero eso era lo que normalmente alteraba la vida de la abogada... y a veces la de su tía latina.

Con Blaine todos ellos se llevaban bien, hasta el intento de fuga y abandono de este. Cuando la verdad salio a la luz, no fue necesario aclarar del lado de quien estarían. Quinn se encargó especialmente de llevar adelante todos los trámites del divorcio y de asesorar a Santana. La rubia no tuvo compasión: ese tipo no merecía nada ni tenía derecho a protestar, no permitiría que se lavara las manos y se fuera sin pagar por el daño que le había hecho a su mejor amiga. Y lo logró. Usando un grupo de buenos contactos, pudo dejar a aquel hombre casi sin nada.

-No, hablo enserio, Quinn. Me preocupa Santana y cómo pudo reaccionar ahora último.

-¿Y qué insinúas? ¿Qué terminó asesinando al idiota de su ex o algo por el estilo...?

-No… Aunque ahora que me lo haces pensar, es posible. -Comentó Rachel con algo de miedo.

-Mi amor: ya se divorciaron, todo acabó. Blaine dejó todos los bienes que tenia, firmó todos los papeles que le pusimos enfrente. Dudo mucho que ahora Santana quiera vengarse... La conocemos.

-Si, pero él no solo la engañó, Quinn. Se va, la deja por un hombre. Ni yo sé cómo manejaría algo así... ¿Sabes lo horrible que se siente que te engañen?

-Claro que lo sé, cariño, es algo que no deseo volver a revivir.- Respondió la rubia ojos verdes con un suspiro. Rachel la miró con perspicacia y la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

-Yo jamás te engañaría, es lo último que pensaría hacer. Lo juro, por Aik, por lo que más amo en el mundo...

-¡Te creo, te creo, pero pon los ojos al volante! -Gritó su mujer golpeándola en el hombro para que pusiera atención en la carretera de la cual se desviaba.

Quinn confiaba en su esposa, pero ella misma ya había sufrido un choque una vez y con eso le bastaba para el resto de su vida. Ahora más que nunca tenía que estar lo más entera posible para quedarse junto a Santana en el complicado momento que comenzaría a transitar.

En el fondo, sin admitirlo abiertamente, ella y la morena siempre se cuidaban mutuamente las espaldas.

-Lo siento. - Rachel intentó reubicar el auto mientras otros conductores indignados le tocaban bocina. Quinn se rascó un poco la cabeza y suspiró con resignación.

-¿Te quedaras más tranquila si vamos a verlos...?

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías. –Contestó la judía y aceleró el auto a toda velocidad.

Llegaron al departamento donde vivía Santana en cuestión de minutos. Atravesaron el portal casi corriendo y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso.

-¿Cuándo planean arreglar el ascensor de este edificio?- Se quejó Quinn casi sin aliento.

-Te dije que te vendría bien ir al gimnasio conmigo en las mañanas...

-Disculpa ¿Me estas diciendo gorda...? -Preguntó la rubia ante una Rachel menos agotada.

-Claro que no... -La judía llamó a la puerta. -Para mi eres hermosa con o sin ejercicio.

-Entonces si, estoy gorda. -Comentó de mala gana su esposa tocando el timbre con insistencia.

Pasaron más de cinco minutos en los cuales nadie fue a recibirlas. Rachel, preocupada, intentaba oír a través de las paredes si se sentían sonidos humanos dentro. Quinn llamó al teléfono fijo de Santana pero no logró que le contestaran.

La paranoia se apoderó del cuerpo de Rachel:

-Hay que entrar.

-La puerta esta cerrada por dentro, Rach.

-No importa, hay que entrar. Quizás Santana acuchilló a Blaine y este secretamente tenia una pistola, y si aun esta vivo podríamos meterlo en prisión y…

-¡Rachel, por Dios, ¿Qué estas diciendo?! -Quinn también se estaba desesperando.

-Escucha, hay que mantener la calma. Esto es lo que haremos. -Dijo Rachel intentando tener control de la situación y agachando la cabeza para pensar. –Ya está: Derribare la puerta.

-¿Qué tu qué...? -Indagaba la rubia mirándola con aire incrédulo y divertido.

-Tú cuenta hasta tres y yo me abalanzo sobre la puerta ¿Okey? La policía haría lo mismo.- Aclaró la castaña inclinándose de hombros mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos.

Quinn observó con la boca entre abierta cómo su mujer se ponía en una posición similar a la de un tacleador de rugby. Estaba segura de que eso iba a terminar mal. Tal vez Santana aun no llegaba a su departamento, quizás fue por Axel a la guardería o pasó al mercado al salir del trabajo. Pero... ¿Cómo sacarle ahora la idea del asesinato a su mujer?

-Rach, no creo que…

-Cuenta. –La castaña se cruzó de cejas con seriedad. No, Quinn no iba a poder convencerla.

-Aff, uno… - Murmuró poniendo los ojos en blanco y girando la cabeza hacia otro lugar, no quería ver esa ridiculez. Rachel tomó aire y miró fijo el punto donde iba a golpear. -Dos…

\- ¡Tres! -Gritaron mientras la actriz salía disparada hacia la puerta que se abrió sin la necesidad de que la golpeara.

Rachel no logró detenerse y pasó de largo aterrizando varios metros más allá de la entrada; arrasó con una mesita con una maseta que se desplomó justo sobre su cabeza

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! -Exclamó Santana sin entender lo que había pasado.

Después solo comenzó a reír frenéticamente junto a Quinn, que se había sentado en el piso del pasillo agarrándose el estomago de la risa. Rachel estaba desparramada escupiendo tierra. Unos cuantos vecinos salieron a sus puertas tras oír tal alboroto.

-Perdonen, regresen a lo que estaban. -Dijo la morena asomándose por la entrada mientras su mejor amiga se ponía de pie. La latina traía puesta su bata de baño y el cabello completamente mojado. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, volvieron a reír con la caída extravagante de Rachel.

-En vez de reírte, empieza a explicarme por qué no abrías mujer.- Renegó la judía sacudiendo su ropa por la tierra que había adquirido, su cabeza parecía un arenero.

-Estaba duchándome. ¿Acaso pensabas tirar abajo mi puerta...?- Santana se cruzó de brazos.

-... Fue idea de Quinn, armó todo un disparate diciéndome que aquí se había cometido un crimen -Se excusó la actriz señalando a la abogada.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Alegó su esposa cruzándose de cejas.

-Tranquilas, no se van a deshacer tan rápido de mi. -Contestó la morena en tono más serio, aun con rastros melancólicos indudablemente.

-¿Cómo está todo, San? -Preguntó la rubia mientras la tomaba por el hombro. Notaba en la cara de su amiga las lágrimas que había derramado cosa que le producía una sensación de malestar en el pecho.

El lugar permaneció un momento en silencio, Rachel se rascaba la cabeza.

-Aunque no lo creas, estoy bien. –Suspiró la latina bajando la mano en su hombro con sutileza. -Les contaré lo que pasó, pero no con este look. Ustedes, mientras Barbra se quita la tierra, vayan a ver a Axel que seguramente se despertó con el escándalo. Yo me cambio y voy.- Las chicas asintieron y partieron en distintas direcciones.

En efecto, Axel se había despertado. Su madrina se abalanzó sobre él para darle una sesión de besos mientras reía con ganas. La tía favorita se unió rápidamente a ellos entrando con un ataque de cosquillas para ambos. Cansados, por fin, se sentaron en la pequeña cama del niño.

-Aw, mira esto. -Sonrió Rachel tomando una foto de la mesita de noche, en donde aparecía Santana con un Axel que no tendría más de unos días de vida.

-¡Mamá! -Señaló el niño, reconociendo claramente a la latina.

-Así es cielo, tu mamá y tú, solo que eras muy pequeñito. -Agregó Quinn con dulzura.

-¿Recuerdas? A Santana le daba miedo tomarlo en brazos, decía que se veía muy frágil y delicado.

\- Es cierto, y por eso no dejaba que cualquiera lo sujetara... Sobretodo tú que eres bastante torpe. -Respondió la rubia entre risas.

-¿Te estás vengando por que te dije gorda en la entrada, verdad...? -Preguntó indignada la actriz. Quinn solo le dio un beso en la mejilla que borró de inmediato todo signo de molestia, por suerte sabían como manejar esas pequeñas discusiones.

-Tenemos que estar junto a San. La hemos acompañado en todo, y ahora ser madre divorciada no será fácil. Más sin el padre de su hijo en el país...

-En el continente. - Corrigió Rachel. - Claro que estaremos con ella, y con este hermoso príncipe. -Agregó besando en la frente a Axel, que seguía sentado entre ellas. –Yo no sé lo que es vivir sin uno de tus padres, pero algo me dice que Santana podrá con todo, ella es fuerte...

-Se hizo más fuerte después de sufrir tanto... Sobretodo cuando se fue…

-No la nombres. Ya ella es parte de su pasado, al igual que Blaine. -Cortó Rachel.

-¡Papá! -Interrumpió alegre el pequeño Axel al escuchar el nombre de su padre.

Ambas se miraron con lo dicho por el niño. Temían en algun punto, aun que no lo admitieran, que el niño pudiera recordar por siempre a ese traidor, ya que con eso no le haría la vida más grata a su amiga.

-¡Listo! -Gritó Santana entrando a la habitación. Corrió con una sonrisa hacia su hijo y lo tomó en brazos. Se había puesto ropa para estar en casa: unos jeans no muy ajustados junto a una camisa blanca y unas converse negras, siempre con el cabello largo suelto. -Muy bien. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí y sin mi sobrino?- Alegó la latina mirando a sus amigas.

-Oh, Aik esta en el club para pequeños exploradores. -Sonrió Rachel. –Fue idea de Quinn, es que…

-...Tiene que gastar energías en algo que no sea saltar por toda la casa. -Completó la frase la rubia girando los ojos.

-Tengo ganas de verlo, además Axel se divierte mucho con él. -Dijo inocentemente Santana. No deseaba otra cosa en esos momentos: que su hijo estuviera totalmente distraído.

La pareja rápidamente compartió una mirada de complicidad.

-¡Tengo un plan! -Exclamó la judía dando un saltito.

-Ay, no… -Susurró Quinn, causando la risa de su amiga y una mirada indignada de su mujer.

-Antes que quejarse...- Resaltó la actriz- ...Podrían felicitarme, porque en menos de cinco segundos lo he planeado todo. -Comentaba, simulando que sacaba de su bolsillo una lista con el cronograma imaginario que comenzó a leer aclarándose la voz. - Primero que nada iré a casa a ducharme. Luego, tomaré unos bolsos y meteré ropa de Quinnie y Aik. Ustedes llamaran a sus respectivos trabajos y avisaran que se tomaran el resto de la semana . Recogeré a mi chiquitín, dejare que me alaben por su talento, y vendremos aquí. Pediremos una muy buena lasaña, con helado de postre, y veremos de esas películas con las que Santana y yo lloramos a moco tendido mientras Quinn ronca a nuestro lado. Pasaremos la noche y todo el día de mañana juntos. Al anochecer partiremos a la cabaña del amor pasando el fin de semana allá. ¿Preguntas...? No acepto un "no" por respuesta. -Finalizaba tomando aire.

Las chicas la miraban con la boca abierta: había contado todo en menos de treinta segundos.

-Aguarda, ni siquiera le preguntaste a San si podíamos quedarnos con ella.- Alegó la abogada. La latina le dirigió una mirada entendiendo que la decisión quedaba en sus manos.

-Primero que nada: no capto aun cómo haces para hablar tan rápido y sin perder la coherencia...

-Práctica. Se lo estoy enseñando a Iker y pretendo que Axel también lo aprenda. -Respondió sonriente la actriz.

-...Segundo… Me parece un buen plan, Barbra. –Asintió la latina. Rachel fue a abrazarla haciéndola reír mientras los besaba en la mejilla.

-Momento ¿Por qué festejan...? Yo no he dado mi opinión al respecto. -Cortó Quinn muy seria.

-Pe-pero cielo, yo creí que... -Comenzó a decir la castaña con tono dolido.

-Nah, solo bromeaba, por supuesto que me apunto. -Su esposa la tacleó contra la cama de su sobrino mientras la besaba apasionadamente.

-Ya empezaron. -Le dijo Santana a su hijo, que observaba divertido a las otras dos.- Paren que hay menores presentes y mejor pon en marcha tu plan, Berry. -Agregó haciendo que sus amigas se separaran entre risas.

Al cabo de un rato, Rachel se fue y quedaron a solas con Quinn, que insistió en tomar café en el salón. Ya estaba atardeciendo. Por fin aquel día terminaba para Santana, aun que de un mejor modo del que habría imaginado.

-Últimamente el café también me produce acidez. - Comentó la latina iniciando la charla con su amiga.

-Quizás es porque lo tomas muy fuerte o con casi nada en el estomago... ¿Te estas alimentando bien?- Preguntó la rubia tomando un gran sorbo de su taza.

Les venia bien tener un rato a solas, allí podían hablar directo y sin filtros como acostumbraban.

-Que me haya divorciado no significa que me deje morir o algo así. Sabes que nunca he tenido buen apetito, pero lo intento aun que nada en verdad me siente bien últimamente... Pero tengo que estar bien, sobretodo por Axel y mis pacientes en el consultorio. -Respondió la morena. Su amiga asintió con condescendencia.

-Y por ti, San, también tienes que estar bien. Si lo estas, todo el resto funcionará. -Aconsejo Quinn tomándola de la mano. –Sé que todo fue repentino, pero estos días te vendrán de maravilla. Ya hemos estado allá, sabes lo relajante y hermoso que es ese lugar. -Agregó refiriéndose a la cabaña que ella y Rachel tenían a unas horas de New York.

La compraron para su primer aniversario y desde entonces era la casa donde pasaban festejos románticos como San Valentín. Por eso su esposa la llamaba "la cabaña del amor". Además, algunos días libres, Santana y Blaine las habían acompañado; la judía sostenía la teoría que en ese lugar concibieron a Axel. Claro que ahora el viaje seria distinto, pero ellas preferían que fuera así, con eso su amistad no solo se limitaría a unas horas.

Santana intentó sonreír pero terminó mordiéndose los labios y apartando la mirada. En verdad agradecía lo que estaban haciendo. Sabia que salir de aquel departamento era justo lo que necesitaba, pues estar allí solo le traía malos recuerdos, como si las paredes hubieran guardado bajo el concreto todas las discusiones para liberarlas en sus ratos de soledad. Pero también sabía que tendría que volver en algún momento, y entendía que las chicas continuarían con sus vidas. La morena agachó la cabeza: no iba a llorar, todo iba a estar bien, ella también saldría adelante...

-Oye... –Quinn apretó el agarre en sus manos. –Cuentas conmigo.

-Lo sé, Q. –Santana asintió insistentemente, relamiéndose los labios. Miró a su amiga con sincero cariño. –Lo sé...

El resto del día lo pasaron bastante bien. Cenaron pizza, para disgusto de Rachel que en serio quería lasaña. Tras unirse un rato a los juegos de los niños, estos cayeron exhaustos pero felices y saciados de helado. Una vez que los acostaron, las tres mujeres cambiaron la noche de películas por una prolongada charla en donde Santana aclaró como fue la despedida con lujo de detalles. Sus amigas la llenaron de consejos y le dejaron en claro que estarían con ella hasta el final, gesto que la latina agradeció infinitamente.

Se fueron a dormir pasadas las tres de la mañana. Rachel y Quinn se quedaron en el cuarto de Santana, y Aik, en el de Axel. La latina inventó una cama en el salón, renegando por la falta de espacio en ese departamento. Durmió con su pequeño hijo: ella siempre lo incluyó en el descanso nocturno. Habían sido muchas las noches en que se veía obligada a pasarlas sola pero ¿Qué mejor compañía que aquel angelito, sintiendo su respiración fuerte y sana?

Al día siguiente, el plan de Rachel fue llevado a cabo casi a la perfección. Lloraron con las películas, aunque Quinn solo soltó unas lagrimas entremedio de ellas, en ese sentido la rubia parecía más fuerte. Terminada la sesión de cine, la misma abogada tomó la iniciativa de hacer una limpieza profunda del departamento al que Santana tenia medio abandonado pues su horario la dejaba sin muchas ganas y tiempo de ordenar.

Con música potente escuchándose por todo el lugar, intentaron borrar todo rastro de Blaine que pudieran detectar en ese hogar; cambiaron de lugar los muebles, los cuadros y las fotos.

Finalmente, tras una merienda en la terraza bajo los rayos del sol del atardecer, se dispusieron a preparar todo para el viaje de esa noche.

Contrariamente a lo que imaginaban, la latina se encontraba de buen humor, incluso mejor que cuando aun estaba con Blaine. Quizás el hecho de no tener que ver constantemente a aquel individuo la dejaba más tranquila. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba, volver a sentirse libre; o bien todo eso era una fachada y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que aterrizara en la realidad. Nadie lo sabía. De todas las personas que conocían, Santana era quien menos pensaba que se casaría, por lo menos no con un hombre...

Quinn observaba en silencio pero estaba segura de algo: No importaba lo que ellas hicieran, su mejor amiga comenzaba un cambio, uno muy grande y profundo en su vida.


	3. Un viaje sin retorno

_Nota de autora: Bien, recuerdo que este fue uno de los capítulos en los que más me divertí al momento de imaginarlo. Espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda, estoy a su disposición. Gracias por leer y comentar._

**III**

**_Un viaje sin retorno_**

Quinn resopló el cabello que se posicionada sobre sus ojos en tanto se esforzaba por acomodar de un modo decente los pesados y enormes bolsos que su esposa había armado para el viaje de esa noche. Las luces ya se iban encendiendo en las calles de New York y algunos comercios empezaban a cerrar dando por terminada la jornada. Rachel cruzó la calle tras volver del local de _Starbucks_ que estaba ubicado frente al edificio en el que se encontraba el departamento de Santana. La actriz se paró tras su esposa sosteniendo una bandeja con vasos de café.

-Dos días, solo nos iremos dos días. –Reclamaba la rubia.

-Quise ser precavida.

-¿Y por eso empacaste como si estuviéramos a punto de encerrarnos en un bunker por meses? –Quinn se giró a verla soltando la pila de cosas que inmediatamente comenzaron a caer al suelo. –Esto es el colmo. -Susurró perdiendo la paciencia.

Por un segundo deseó subir al auto e irse ella sola de viaje, tomarse un respiro de esos frustrantes momentos. Lo habría intentado si no fuera porque su hijo ya estaba dentro del vehiculo, esperándolas.

-¿Y dónde se supone que pondré mis cosas? –Santana dejó a su hijo y el cargamento que traía consigo sobre la acera.

-Pregúntale a ella. –Quinn puso las manos en su cadera y señaló a su mujer con un movimiento de su cabeza. La castaña raspó la garganta.

-Siempre he dicho que el auto es algo pequeño...

-El auto no es el problema aquí, tu pequeño cerebro si lo es.

-¡Oye!

-Saben que soy la que más se divierte con sus discusiones infantiles e incoherentes, pero estamos perdiendo tiempo. –Santana se hizo paso entremedio de ambas para desempacar sus bolsos y dejarlos en la acera también. – Así que les propongo esto: se olvidan de su Lexus y viajamos en mi auto, que aun que no es tan lujoso como el suyo si cuenta con el espacio para todo esto. –Comentó señalando la pila de equipaje. Rachel y Quinn la oían con una ceja levantada mientras bebían cada una un vaso de café. Pasó casi un minuto de silencio hasta que comenzaron a resignarse.

-Supongo que tienes razón... –Murmuró la abogada soltando un suspiro.

-Claro que tiene razón. – Gruñó Rachel mientras bajaba la puerta del maletero. –Aun que dudo que haya espacio suficiente para el enorme ego de cierta persona...

-¡Te oí!

-Lo dije para que me oyeras.

-Perfecto, entonces iremos en mi auto. –Santana sonrío con satisfacción mientras tomaba en brazos a Axel, las otras dos se quemaban con la mirada, como si estuvieran a punto de disparar rayos láser por los ojos. -Pero les recuerdo las reglas: nada de música deprimente ni discusiones con contenido sexual. Y... Quinn tiene prohibido conducir a mi otro bebé.- Aclaró la latina que no solo amaba y cuidaba a su auto por ser lo primero que costeó cuando se graduó de la universidad, sino que sabia perfectamente que el expediente de choques de la rubia era más amplio que el de ella y Rachel juntas.

Tras una sesión de disculpas por discutir, comprar otra ronda de café en Starbucks, y trasladar todo el equipaje al auto de Santana, el grupo se encontró en condiciones de iniciar el viaje. La judía se auto-designó como la conductora, tenia demasiada cafeína en su organismo como para poder discutir con ella. Ya estaban dejando atrás una de las avenidas cuando un comentario al aire de Quinn alarmó a su esposa.

-Cielo... Nos olvidamos de alguien.

-¡¿Iker...?!- Exclamó Rachel, que en dos oportunidades accidentalmente había olvidado a su hijo en la estación de gasolina.

-Estoy aquí, mamá. Pero a que te asustaste ¿verdad...? -Respondió el muchachito con picardía desde el asiento trasero.

-¡Oh, Dios! – La actriz se llevó una mano al pecho. -Quinn no vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi me da un infarto…

-Pero es que en serio te olvidaste de alguien. -Discutió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero si estamos todos... ¡Los Lopez y los Fabray levanten la mano!- Todos elevaron la mano derecha, incluso Axel, que tenia tendencia a imitar todo lo que Iker hacia. -¿Lo ves? No delires, amor, la única que falta aquí es…

Una repentina frenada de coche se escuchó a lo largo de toda la calle, llamando la atención de los peatones.

-¡Nunca más vuelves a conducir mi auto, Berry! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo peligrosas que son esas frenadas...?! -Discutía Santana al volante. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que si fuera por sus amigas todos ellos permanecerían eternamente dando vueltas en círculos sin siquiera salir de los limites de la ciudad. –No solo pudiste haber roto el motor, sino que por inercia todos nos podíamos haber estampado contra el parabrisas y volar al diablo.

-Ya, San, cálmate. Estoy segura de que Rachel no lo hizo a propósito. -Reía la rubia ante la histeria de la morena.

-Es cierto... Y perdóname, Pompón, no era mi intensión dejarte en casa, menos sin comida. -Comentaba desde la parte trasera la judía abrazando a una 'bola peluda' que meneaba la cola al ver a los niños.

En efecto, la familia Fabray tenia una perrita maltes de mascota. Rachel adoraba al animal casi como a una hija más pero algunas veces – como ocurrió minutos atrás- pasaba por alto su existencia. Como compensación, Pompón fue incluida en el viaje tras la insistencia de su dueña para buscarla en el departamento familiar.

-Espero que esa cosa este bien entrenada, Berry, porque como ensucie el auto se queda en el medio de la carretera contigo haciéndole compañía.- Amenazó Santana, en broma (aun que su tono demostrase lo contrario)

-¿Mamá…?-Se escuchó como una hora después a un Iker extrañamente callado y pensativo.

-¿Qué?- Contestaron Rachel y Quinn al unísono. Santana solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Tengo hambre. Les recuerdo que mi futuro está en sus piadosas manos; aliméntenme.- Rogaba el niño dramáticamente.

-¿Quieres una galleta, cielo? -Preguntó Quinn, girándose a verlo.

-No, quiero comida real. –La rubia levantó una ceja: habría que ver qué entendía su hijo por comida real y no tan real.

-A decir verdad, yo también tengo hambre y no dudo que Axel se pondrá de malas si no come antes de dormir. -Agregó la latina uniéndose al reclamo de su sobrino.

New York había quedado atrás asi que las posibilidades de cenar tendrían que restringirse a algún local que hubiera en una zona próxima de la carretera.

-Propongo que compremos algo liviano, no vaya ser que a alguno de nosotros nos caiga mal la cena. -Se sumó Rachel, acariciando a su perrita.- Comida liviana y saludable ¿Qué mejor...?

-A ver… Déme tres hamburguesas, a todas póngale mayonesa; queremos dos porciones de patatas fritas y... ¡Quinn, si hay alitas de pollo! ¿¡Quieres unas!? -Exclamó Santana desde donde estaba encargando la 'saludable cena'.

-¡Pídemelas! ¡Con mucha salsa barbacoa!

-¡Yo también quiero tía! -Respondieron desde la otra punta los Fabray. Rachel cargaba a Axel sin cambiar su cara de molestia: últimamente no cenaban lo que ella proponía.

-Bien. En unos minutos nos traen la comida. -Comentó la latina sirviéndoles las bebidas a todos. -Cambia esa cara, Rach, de todas formas vas a comer lo que pedimos.

-Solo las patatas, es lo único aparentemente vegetal en este lugar. Intento que nos alimentemos bien pero si ustedes se interponen con sus antojos grasosos y salados no puedo hacerlo.- Renegaba la judía.

-Tranquila, cielo. Tú sabes que somos sanos, solo queremos darnos el gusto. Además fue Santana la de la idea de la comida rápida, y hay que aprovechar por que no se ha sentido bien del estomago. -Respondió su esposa abrazándola por la cintura.

-Me lo agradecerán. Ahora coman. -Finalizó la morena, mientras todos atacaban sus platos recién servidos de manera voraz.

Tras la cena, el viaje continuó con tranquilidad. Rachel dormía en el asiento trasero con su hijo babeando sobre ella, Pompón también se hizo de un lugar entre sus piernas; Quinn dormitaba en el asiento delantero con Axel en brazos.

Santana se concentró en el camino frente a ella. La radio sonaba a bajo volumen y de pronto notó que- tras varios días agitados en los que parecía que se movía en piloto automático- por fin se encontraba sola con sus pensamientos.

Piensa que es una maravilla poder tomar el auto y marcharse, sin demasiadas demoras, sin la maldita palabra "pero" que suele fastidiar los planes. Piensa en la facilidad con que obtuvo días libres en su trabajo. ¿Habrá repercusiones por esa ausencia? Lo duda, o no quiere hacerse gran problema por ello. Ese consultorio le pertenece, pese a estar junto al de otros colegas (la competencia, para ella). Decide confiar en la eficiencia de la secretaria para avisarles a los pacientes que su cita seria reprogramada para la semana próxima. Y si no, le queda la disculpa. Tiene que ser objetiva pues ella no suele (no debe) revelar datos más allá de lo que profesionalmente está capacitada para decir. "-Tuve que ausentarme de la ciudad." Si, con eso bastará, y no estará mintiendo; ahora tiene que dejar de pensar en ello. El trabajo con los pacientes quedó atrás junto al tráfico, los graffitis, y el departamento que le pertenecía a Blaine, aun que solo sea por unos días.

Le emociona saber que puede ir a cualquier parte y estará bien, no la harán preguntas, no tiene que dar grandes justificaciones si no lo desea. En ese momento puede estar tomando el control de su vida y ser lo que quiera. Y es impactante lo poco que le importa que New York siga adelante sin que ella esté presente. Le importa más una verdad que cree descubrir por primera vez: podría abandonar la rutina que implica vivir en esa ciudad, como lo estaba haciendo ahora, sin muchos problemas.

Miró de reojo a cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje casi como para asegurarse que ninguno de sus pensamientos los hubiera despertado. En ese auto estaba todo lo que le importaba en verdad.

Tenia suerte de tener amigas como las chicas, la estaban ayudando mucho para no decaer en la tristeza. En realidad no sentía pena... Por lo menos no por su divorcio. Encontraba en el fondo de su ser una especie de paz al saber que Blaine ya no estaba en su vida apareciendo y desapareciendo sin cesar. Pero también había un lugar vacío, que ninguna de sus amigas ni él mismo supo suplantar. Sentía la necesidad de llenar aquel hueco, que ahora podía notar que seguía teniendo, como si no estuviera del todo satisfecha con lo que ya tenia y que ya había hecho. Por otra parte, extrañaba los años de preparatoria. Quizás el último no fue de lo mejor pero si existía quien lo hacia ver bien. En aquella época las cosas no eran más fáciles que en la actualidad aun que tenía a sus padres, sus compañeros populares y del coro, y la persona capaz de saciar todo vacío... ¡No! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Fue esa persona la que tanto daño le hizo, por ella su estadía en Lima se volvió insoportable. Su padre había muerto y ni siquiera fue capaz de estar a su lado cuando más la necesitaba. Simplemente desapareció, sin previo aviso, sin una señal, se esfumó dejándola con todos sus pocos sueños totalmente rotos. El cambio abrupto de realidad, y la soledad, la llevaron a una depresión que la mantuvo en el límite. Cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que parte de su felicidad y bienestar se basaba en brindar apoyo a quien lo necesitaba, decidió guardar (más no olvidar) aquellas penas muy en el fondo de su alma hasta que el momento en que simplemente dejaran de molestar.

Esa vez, empezó de cero: una nueva Santana mucho más sensible salió a la luz, casi como volviendo a nacer. En definitiva era lo que es hoy por todo aquello que le había ocurrido.

Añoraba aun así la tranquilidad de la ciudad de los sueños rotos, su ciudad natal; estaba cansada del gentío y los acelerados barullos de New York... Solo esperaba que ese viaje la relajara tanto como para no seguir llenándose la cabeza.

Miró a su hijo que dormía tranquilo a su lado. Él seguramente se encargaría de llenarla de amor, de darle todas las fuerzas que necesitaba, no podía existir vacío en su vida teniéndolo allí. Eso la reconfortó y aceleró la marcha.

Tras un rato de silencio, los ronquidos de Rachel hicieron que la latina se riera con ganas. Si, era bueno contar con ellas.

-Amor, cierra la boca… -Se quejó Quinn entre sueños.

-No se acomoden mucho y vayan despertándose porque hemos llegado. -Comentó Santana.

En efecto, aunque fuera de noche, la luz de la luna empezó a verse reflejada en una laguna sobre la que yacían varias cabañas.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegaron. Los niños cayeron rendidos en las camas, al igual que Quinn. Las otras dos mujeres se encargaron de bajar el equipaje. La latina contempló con agrado el lugar abriendo por un momento la ventana de su habitación: respirar aire puro la hacia sentir más viva. Luego de eso, ella y su amiga se sumaron a los demás. Ya se acercaba un nuevo día.

A media mañana, Iker fue el primero en despertar. No recordaba mucho de su destino en esas horas, por lo que decidió salir a explorar la cabaña. Sus madres dormían en la cama matrimonial pero no quiso despertarlas. Fue hasta el cuarto de al lado: su tía Santana dormía tranquila contra la pared. A su lado, Axel estaba sentado con los pelos electrificados y sin entender dónde estaba. Su primo le hizo una seña para que no hiciera ruido a la vez que estiraba los brazos ayudándolo a bajar. Juntos y en silencio, examinaron la rupestre casa. En el salón principal había una gran chimenea de piedra frente a unos sillones muy esponjados en los que los niños casi desaparecían al sentarse. Las paredes estaban llenas de adornos de todo tipo, fotos, pequeños cuadros.

En la cocina, el joven Fabray ideó un plan al mejor estilo Berry.

-¿Sabes cocinar, Ax? -Le preguntó al más bajito.

-No. -Contestó el pequeño girando la cabeza frenéticamente.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer el desayuno...?- Volvió a preguntar Iker, emocionado.

-¡Ti! -Exclamó su primo que nunca se negaba ante sus ideas.

-Bueno pero... Shh. Así sorprendemos a nuestras mamás. -Sonrió el castaño antes de frotarse las manos.

Un sonido de utensilios cayendo hizo despertar a Santana, que se asustó aun más al no encontrar a su pequeñín a su lado. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina. El desparramo de cosas en el piso era inexplicable. Contemplaba el lugar fregándose los ojos hasta que divisó a su sobrino sobre la encimera. No habría sido gran cosa si el niño no hubiese estado sujetando sobre sus hombros a Axel, que intentaba alcanzar un frasco en lo más alto de la alacena.

-¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen ahí? -Gritó la latina casi con pánico.

-¿Mamá…? -Comentó Axel. La estabilidad que tenía no era apta para soportar ese giro, y el pequeño niño cayó al vacío. Santana se lanzó al suelo medio segundo antes de que su hijo llegase a tocar el piso, poniendo su cuerpo como escudo.

-Ax... Por dios, ¿Qué hacías allá arriba? -Susurró velozmente la morena, abrazándolo. El niño comenzó a llorar, pero con la suerte de no haberse golpeado. Rachel y Quinn se habían levantado por el barullo y se encontraron con el mismo desorden en la cocina, pero con Axel llorando asustado y aferrado a su madre que no terminaba de recuperar el aliento. Más arriba de ellos, se encontraba Aik.

-Solo queríamos hacer el desayuno... -Comentó inocentemente el niño inclinándose de hombros.

Un rato después, en el salón, el matrimonio Fabray-Berry nuevamente discutía en voz alta:

-Solo intentaba ayudar, no tenias por qué regañarlo tan fuerte. -Alegaba la judía, enojada por la actitud de su esposa con Iker.

-Entiendo que quiera ser servicial y todo lo que digas, pero no voy a permitir que haga este tipo de cosas. Se pudo haber lastimado, pudo caerse o cortarse con algo. Y peor hubiera sido si Santana no aparecía y rescataba a Axel... Por favor, entiéndeme, no puedes apañar cada una de sus actitudes. Todo tiene un límite. -Argumentó la rubia en voz baja pero bastante alterada.

En la cocina, tía y sobrino recogían las últimas cosas en el suelo. En una silla, y mucho más tranquilo, Axel los observaba bebiendo su biberón. El niño Fabray tenía mala cara. Sin poder aguantar más sus propios pensamientos buscó consuelo en la latina.

-¿Tú también estas enojada...? –Santana lo miró de reojo y suspiró levemente.

-Claro que no, cariño, aunque si me dio un poco de miedo. Tu primo es aun muy pequeño, no puedes pretender que haga todo lo que planeas. Pero sé que fue solo un accidente, no podría enojarme. -Le contestó con paciencia.

-Mis mamás si están enojadas conmigo. Sobre todo mamá… -La morena sabía que en ese caso el niño se refería a Quinn.-Tía ¿Q-Qué pasa si se separan? Están pelándose desde hace un rato, y todo por mi culpa. -Continúo con pena agachando la cabeza.

-Ellas no se separaran. ¿De dónde sacaste eso...?

-Es que... Cuando le pregunte a mi mamá por qué el papá de Axel ya no estaba contigo, me dijo que el Sr. Blaine se había portado mal y entonces ustedes se peleaban mucho, y tú y mi primo estaban tristes. Entonces el Sr. Blaine se fue para que fueran más felices.

Santana se quedó en silencio. Seguramente fue la nerviosa explicación que Rachel le había dado. La verdad es que no era una buena respuesta y llegaron a dolerle un poco las palabras de su sobrino. Pero sabia que él solo repetía lo que escuchaba, era muy inocente como para dominar el poder de todas sus palabras. Se agachó frente a él con una débil sonrisa.

-Oye... -Murmuró levantándole la cabeza al tomarlo por la barbilla.- Hacen falta más que peleas para que dos personas se separen... ¿Entiendes? Tus mamás no lo harán porque son más gruñonas que el diablo, pero se aman. Y cuando hay amor, nunca habrá separación, por más peleas o tiempo que pase. -Le explicó mirándolo a los ojos. Iker le sonrió, solo eso bastaba para convencerlo.

-Yo los quiero a ti y a Ax, tía. Y a todos. Nunca se separen de mí. -Finalizó abrazando tiernamente a la latina, que aunque se sorprendió con el gesto de inmediato sonrió conmovida. Podría ser inquieto, pero sin dudas tenía un buen corazón.

Rachel y Quinn pasaron buena parte del día enojadas, Santana se quejaba de que parecían unas niñas melodramáticas. Decidió salir a caminar con los más pequeños, esperando que las dos se reconciliaran o al menos se dirigieran la palabra. El sol brillaba intensamente y los primeros indicios de la primavera se notaban en las pequeñas hojas de los árboles. La laguna fue la primer parada en su recorrido, los tres aprovecharon a alimentar unos cuantos patos que pasaban por ahí. Los niños corretearon y rodaron por el césped, Santana solo se limitó a disfrutar y pensar que nunca había visto a su hijo jugar tan feliz como en esos momentos...

Volvieron para al atardecer, bastante cansados, pero el día había sido el ideal para disfrutar afuera. Quinn y Rachel ya habían compuesto las cosas, relucían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, e incluso compraron la cena.

-¿Cómo se arreglaron tan rápido? Pensé que seria de esas peleas donde una de ellas duerme conmigo, y la otra me compra juguetes para que me quede de su lado… -Susurró Aik al ver lo empalagosas que estaban sus madres.

-Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, cariño. -Le contestó la latina conforme con lo que veía.

-Okey... Pero puedes explicármelo sin las partes para adultos si quieres. -_No hace falta aclarar la cara de Santana con esa respuesta._

La velada pasó entre risas y anécdotas. Los niños se durmieron temprano y las mujeres se sentaron en la mesa a tomar una botella de vino que la rubia se empeñó en comprar cuando fueron al mini mercado. Como se les hizo poco, a esa botella le siguieron un par más. En la segunda, Rachel cayó rendida en el sofá. Las otras dos amigas dieron fin al resto de bebida que quedaba.

Bastantes ebrias -más Santana que Quinn- filosofaban leyes de la vida, se quejaban de los políticos, y luego filosofaban la vida de los políticos. La latina tenía la lengua muy floja esa noche.

-¿Sabes qué he estado pensado, Q...?

-Fundirás tu anillo de matrimonio y te harás unos pendientes, ya lo dijiste seis veces... -Contestó su amiga mirando su copa medio llena. Santana rió e hipó.

\- Quiero volver a Lima. –Confesó directo y sin rodeos. Quinn la miró sonriendo, seguramente porque no entendía bien lo que oía. La morena peinó su cabello hacia atrás y asintió. –Si, definitivamente. Lo decidí hoy mientras estaba en la laguna. Me cansé de la gran ciudad, solo vine a romper sueños aquí en New York... Abker….Ikham...- Bebió un sorbo de su copa. -Tu hijo, me confesó que no se separaría nunca de mí, pero yo no le dije que me voy a separar de él. -Se reía la latina encontrándole lo divertido a lo que decía.

-¿Y que pretendes encontrar allá? También 'rompiste' sueños en Lima. -Alegó la rubia con cara de no entender lo que ocurría.

-ME los rompieron. Los hicieron añicos. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? Por mí, por Axel y por la presidenta... Promesa con el dedo de por medio. -Agregaba levantando un meñique con dificultad. - Voy a volver a ser feliz.

-Lo que digas... ¡Salud por eso, San!

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel tuvo que encargarse de los niños, del aseo, y preparar los bolsos. Quinn no podía moverse del dolor de cabeza y Santana lo único que podía hacer era vomitar o hacerle arcadas a cada cosa que veía u olía. Salieron más temprano de lo esperado, el viaje debía concluir. Las chicas se encontraban fatal esa tarde.

-Gracias al cielo ninguno de los niños toma leche materna porque estarían en coma alcohólico gracias a ustedes.- Se quejaba la judía conduciendo de regreso.- No puedo creer cuanto tomaron. Sabia de la primera, y la segunda, pero no es posible que tomaran la otra...

-**LAS** otras. También nos tomamos el champagne que te regaló tu padre y que guardábamos para nuestro aniversario. -Comentó Quinn con los brazos sobre sus ojos, la luz del día la estaba matando. Su esposa la miraba impactada, pero prefirió regañarla cuando estuviera totalmente consiente.  
Atrás, la latina mantenía la cabeza contra el vidrio y veía los postes de líneas telefónicas pasar frente a sus ojos.

-Rach…- Santana se incorporó cuando sintió un escalofrío. - Rachel... para el auto. -Pidió de pronto. Se detuvieron en la orilla y la latina salió asqueada.

-Creo que perderá el hígado la próxima vez que vomite.- Comentó la conductora observando con los ojos entrecerrados cómo su amiga se sostenía de un cartel que indicaba que estaban a 150 millas de New York. –No la había visto así desde navidad…

-O su boda. -Agregó quejosamente Quinn.

-¡San! ¿¡Te encuentras bien...!?- Gritó la actriz haciendo que su esposa sintiera un taladrazo en los tímpanos. La latina solo levantó un pulgar en señal de respuesta. Ingresó al auto apoyando de inmediato la frente en el respaldo de la rubia. Estaba pálida, sentía que iba a morirse.

-Nunca más vuelvo a beber. Hijo, tú no seguirás mis pasos: iras al colegio de curas cuando cumplas dieciséis.- Comentó agónicamente, haciendo reír a sus amigas.

_Rachel continúo con el viaje._

-Nos dimos la borrachera del año, San.

-Creo que ni siquiera cuando estaba embarazada de Axel sufrí tantas nauseas... -Los niños miraban extrañados a sus madres.

-¿Quieren que vayamos al hospital?- Insinuó Rachel al ver el estado de las mujeres.

-Nos van a enviar a alcohólicos anónimos, Rach. -Se rió Quinn con sufrimiento.

-Bueno, he oído que dan unos ricos pastelillos en las reuniones. -Agregó la judía siguiendo la broma. Solo el hecho de pensar en comida provocó la sensación de asco en Santana nuevamente, que se había quedado algo nula pensando en lo último que había dicho.

-¡Maldita sea, Berry! ¡Para el auto…!

Tuvieron que detenerse en más de tres oportunidades hasta que lograron llegar al departamento de la morena.

Con el paso de las horas, una ducha, y un té, las ex animadoras ya lucían mejor cara. Solo tenían en claro que no beberían tan descaradamente por un largo tiempo.  
Ya casi era de noche cuando la rubia interrogó a su amiga una vez que se relajaron en el salón.

-¿De verdad quieres volver a vivir en Lima? –Santana se giró a ver a su mejor amiga, raspando la garganta.

-Fuiste tú la que prometió no volver hace ya diez años…- Quinn levantó una ceja: esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.- Bien... mi madre sigue allí, se está perdiendo muchas cosas de su nieto. Me gustaría que Axel creciera donde yo crecí...

-Lima Heights ya ni siquiera existe, creo que hicieron un hipermercado o algo así...

-No, no hablo de eso. –La latina se levantó y empezó a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos. –Me refiero a la absurda tranquilidad del pueblo, al césped y los árboles, a los niños jugando en las calles, al diarero entregando el periódico en bicicleta...

-¿Y desde cuando prefieres eso a...? –Quinn sintió que le taparon la boca: Rachel miraba con angustia el ir y venir de la morena.

-¿Estas queriendo decir que nos dejaras, Santana?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

-Bueno, creo que nos vendría bien cambiar de aire. En Lima podría abrir mi propio consultorio sin tener tanta competencia. Y ya no quiero vivir en este departamento. Por más que ahora esté a mi nombre, todo sigue teniendo su marca y así podría ser por décadas...

-Pe-pero eso es como huir y no traerá nada bueno... Si quieres un cambio de aire, te mudas a un suburbio de aquí, o te vienes a vivir con nosotros. -Intentaba convencerla la judía, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su esposa.- Y podríamos, no sé, tomarnos un mes para viajar. No hay necesidad de hacer un cambio tan abrupto como ese, toda tu vida ya está aquí, ¡Piensa bien antes de decidir…!

-Rach, Rach... - Quinn tomó a su esposa de la mano sin dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga. Interpreto aquella mirada oscura como una clara respuesta, y sintió una puntada en el medio del pecho. –No te esfuerces. –Murmuró. - Santana ya tomó la decisión.

-… Si. -Dijo la latina viéndolas intercalado, se le revolvía el estomago pero lo aceptó.- Nosotros ya no pertenecemos a New York.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar mirarse con preocupación. Esa noticia era algo que ni en sus sueños creyeron posible. No entendían los motivos ni los impulsos, pero no importaba: Santana y Axel se irían para no volver. Las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado pronto.


	4. Mudanza

**_N. de autora:_**_No tengo mucho para decir de este capitulo, salvo que lo edité de su original porque me parecía algo incompleto... Es más de 'transición', pero espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer._

**IV**

**Mudanza**

En cuestión de dos semanas, Santana logró poner en venta el consultorio que le pertenecía junto con el departamento donde vivió por tantos años. Tuvo la suerte casi inmediata de encontrar compradores para los dos sitios, y se libró de ellos a un muy buen precio. Probablemente hubiera tardado menos si no fuera porque aun había documentos que no tenía en su poder. En esos años, además de la tecnología, probablemente lo que más había mejorado en cuanto a eficiencia y velocidad era el sistema legal. Quinn se encargó de esos aspectos que faltaban por resolver, aun que solo lo hizo por cumplir con lo que había pactado con su cliente. Como mejor amiga, la rubia le preguntaba constantemente a la morena si estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, incluso insistió en que hicieran una lista con los aspectos positivos y negativos de dejar el estado. Pero a Santana no le atemorizaban ese tipo de cambios: si se atrevió a estar tantos años en un lugar complicado como New York y no tuvo ningún problema, era porque ella podía adaptarse al ritmo y estilo de aquel lugar. Ahora volver a vivir en Lima seria mucho más sencillo, sentía que estaba más preparada que nadie y podría arrasar con todo lo que había aprendido.  
La decisión estaba tomada. Santana ya le había informado sus planes a su madre: tenía pensado que se mudaran ni bien terminara esa última semana que apenas comenzaba.

_Aquel mediodía, la latina se encontraba con su última paciente en el que ya dejaría de ser su consultorio._

-Muy bien. ¿Podemos hablar de tu meta más importante...?- Preguntaba la Doctora Lopez.

-Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar mis miedos y muy segura al respecto.

-¡Perfecto, Amy! Esa es la actitud que hay que tener.- La latina hablaba con satisfacción. El resto de sus pacientes le había dejado una sensación similar cuando estaban a punto de despedirse lo cual- creía- era algo bueno. - Disculpa un momento. –Comentó cuando llamaron a la puerta. Detestaba las interrupciones pero, sin más remedio, se paró, se acomodó la falda con disimulo, y fue a abrir.

-Perdone, Santana, la buscan sus conocidas. -Le informó la secretaria señalando a Rachel y Quinn que se paraban unos metros más atrás.

-Gracias, Betty. En un minuto estoy con ellas. - Comentó la morena dándole una mirada a sus amigas. La mujer salió con el recado.

-De acuerdo, Amy, creo que hemos llegado al final. - Decía Santana mientras se apoyaba levemente sobre el borde de su escritorio y anotaba unos datos en una planilla. Su paciente se levantó del sofá y se paró frente a ella, expectante. La morena raspó un poco la garganta ante el silencio y dejó de lado lo que escribía. Miró a la muchacha con firmeza. - En el caso que necesites ayuda, tienes mi teléfono, y además... -Explicaba girándose a buscar algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. - Te voy a dar la tarjeta de una compañera mía que suelo recomendar. Se llama Anna, le hablé muy superficialmente de tu caso pero ya esta dispuesta a seguir tu tratamiento si lo deseas.

-Muchas gracias Doctora Lopez. - Amy recibió la tarjeta, la leyó varias veces de forma veloz y se mordió apenas el labio inferior.

No tenia dieciocho años aun, aun que su aspecto denotara más edad o una serie de señales que daban a entender que ya había vivido mucho; y en esas experiencias se incluía la de dejar ir a muchas personas que fueron, en su momento, importantes.

-De todas formas, no voy a olvidar todo lo que ha hecho por mí este tiempo. -Murmuró Amy sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente. -La verdad es que... -Juntó aire y valor, se decidió a mirar a Santana a los ojos. - La voy a extrañar. -Declaró con esfuerzo. Su psicóloga rió suavemente y la tomó por el hombro con cuidado.

\- Créeme: no hay nada que agradecer, todo ha sido tu esfuerzo, y debes seguir así. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Sé que lo lograras.

A la salida, la joven la abrazó con cariño y se marchó con la tarjeta en la mano. Las chicas observaban la escena con curiosidad.

-Esa fue una de las primeras pacientes que he tenido. Ja, y no ha sido fácil: vino aquí con quince años y mentalidad suicida.- Explicaba la morena mientras salía del local junto a sus amigas.

Santana había preferido desde un principio tratar a los adolescentes porque entendía perfectamente que en esa etapa es cuando los jóvenes mas confundidos solían estar; también eran los más desafiantes, cosa que ponía a prueba sus propias habilidades y límites, y eso, aun que sonase curioso, le encantaba.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí? ¿No deberían estar trabajando?

-Quinn salió temprano del juzgado y yo tengo una audición en media hora, así que decidimos pasar a saludarte y ver si querías acompañarnos. -Comentó Rachel, siguiéndola a paso rápido.

-Sabes que me divierto viendo tus audiciones, Barbra, pero hoy tengo planes. -Negó la morena con voz misteriosa, en tanto desactivaba la alarma de su auto con el control que colgaba junto a sus llaves.

-Y... ¿Se puede saber qué estas planeando ahora...? -Se apresuró a preguntar Quinn ante el tono de su amiga.

-Bueno, puesto que ya el contrato esta firmado y me pagaron por completo lo que vale el consultorio, decidí que es hora de hacer algunas compras. Además, pasaré por Axel y tendremos uno de esos días de 'madre e hijo'. -Sonrió Santana con autosuficiencia y placer.

-Yo que tu ahorraría ese dinero... -Rio Quinn. Rachel le dio un golpecito en el hombro antes de que opacara la felicidad de su amiga con sus comentarios.

-Suena genial, disfruten su día entonces. -Sonrió también la judía.- Si nos desocupamos temprano quizás podríamos ir a un restaurante a cenar... ¿Les parece? -Su esposa la miró con preocupación: ambas sabían que Iker no se comportaba muy bien en esos lugares.

Rachel se resignaba lentamente a la idea de que la morena se iría. En verdad, de la familia, ella era la única que parecía tolerar mejor el tema pues Iker armaba escenas dramáticas tan solo con recordarlo y Quinn se negaba a hablar al respecto. La actriz ahora se dedicaba a tomar cada momento que tenían para estar juntos, necesitaba recuerdos inmediatos a los cuales aferrarse.

-Eso si. Creo que una cena juntos nos vendría bien.- Contestó Santana encogiéndose de hombros en tanto abría la puerta del conductor y tiraba su bolso dentro del vehículo. Rachel aplaudió entusiasmada. -Mándenme un mensaje cuando se liberen y de ahí nos encontramos.

Se separaron tras aclarar dónde- y qué- iban a cenar. La latina se apresuró a llegar a la guardería, estaba ansiosa por pasar el día con su hijo. Helen la recibió con su típica alegría.

-Vienes por el pequeño Axel. -Ambas caminaban por el pasillo hacia la sala.

-Así es, tenemos algunas cosas que hacer juntos.

-Me parece bien, muchacha, disfruta de tu hijo. Él es tan bueno y tan dulce, nada mas le falta aprender a hablar. -Comentaba la anciana, mientras la morena sonreía satisfecha ante los elogios que recibía su pequeño. Al llegar, ambas notaron que la habitación estaba libre de niños. – Mm... Iré a buscarlo, debe estar en el patio de recreos a este horario.

Helen se alejó caminando con un ritmo bastante ágil para su edad.

Santana esperó en la entrada de la sala suspirando y cruzándose de brazos. Por un momento se apoyó contra la puerta amarilla y cerró los ojos: últimamente notaba que se sentía más cansada de lo normal o aceptable. Los primeros días después de volver de su pequeña excursión solo parecían pasar más rápido cuando se concentraba en varios asuntos a la vez. Pero estar ocupada con todas las gestiones que implicaban una mudanza, despachar pacientes y ser madre, obviamente estaban afectándola físicamente. Su idea no era abandonarse, entendía que tenía que cuidarse. Al ir de compras se daría un pequeño gusto haciendo una de las cosas que le encantaba hacer: gastar y gastar. Merecía consentirse un poco.

Al volver la mirada hacia el pasillo, pudo notar que la maestra de su hijo se acercaba a ella.

-¿Qué tal, Santana, como estas?- Saludó cordialmente la mujer, tendiéndole la mano.

-Muy bien, Rebecca. Vengo a recoger a Axel. -Comentó de nuevo. -Estos son sus últimos días en la guardería así que espero que los disfrute. -Agregó poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-De eso justamente te quería hablar, Santana.- Cortó lo docente.- No quiero preocuparte, es solo que he notado a Axel algo decaído, menos sonriente y, bueno, también se distancia un poco de los grupos de juego.- La cara de la latina se tornó seria: ella no había observado algún cambio en Axel. Sus mejillas empezaron a adquirir calor y color. –Entiendo que te has divorciado hace poco por lo que todo puede ser muy reciente, y no deseo que lo tomes a mal pero... ¿Cómo es la relación de él con su padre ahora? -Preguntó Rebecca con sincero interés, haciendo que Santana agachara la mirada. Tendría que volver a hablar de ese asunto y no le agradaba la idea...

Había una confianza extraña pero exclusiva entre ellas. Santana le había confiado a aquella mujer el privilegio de cuidar a su pequeño hijo cuando este aun era un bebé. (Y eso era mucho decir considerando que era bastante sobre-protectora) Con su trabajo solo contó con un margen de seis meses para reincorporarse, no importaban los deseos que influyeran en ella de estar presente en cada momento de la vida de su niño. El caso era que Rebecca podía reconocer cuando le pasaba algo a Axel; y Santana desde un primer momento casi la obligó a que le diera la mayor cantidad posible de detalles respecto a las horas en que su hijo no estaba a su lado.

\- Las cosas no han terminado bien, para qué mentir. -Comentó en voz baja y midiendo sus palabras. - Blaine se fue de la casa ni bien todo terminó. Dejó el país así que básicamente abandonó a su hijo.- Respondió con una mezcla de vergüenza y rencor que se notó en su mirada oscura. La maestra se cubrió la boca expresando desconcierto. - Bueno tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que desde antes era un padre ausente. ¿Cuantas veces lo viste por aquí en estos meses...? Se la pasaba de viaje en viaje. -Agregó de inmediato y levantando la frente. Rebecca asintió con malestar, recordando todas las veces en que Santana le aclaró que tuvo que alterar su horario para asistir a reuniones y festejos que Axel tenía en la guardería. -Pero es correcto que me lo digas. Lo tendré en cuenta y pondré más atención en ello...

\- Realmente es una pena. Él es un buen niño, Santana. No debe ser fácil, pero siempre tiene que verte fuerte... y tú busca apoyo. -Aconsejó tímidamente la mujer, mientras Helen traía al pequeño Axel de la mano. Los morenos al verse se abrazaron fuerte, como acostumbraban. Se despidieron de ambas y partieron a su día de madre e hijo.

La latina siguió pensando en las últimas palabras de la maestra. Esperaba que su hijo no sufriera por mucho más los cambios en su vida una vez que llegaran a Lima, no lo permitiría.

Pasaron a varias tiendas donde Santana decidió comprar ropa moderna para Axel. Continuaron su recorrido yendo a la peluquería: los bucles del mini moreno se hacían notorios y difíciles de peinar, así que entre risas y caras, su madre lo distraía mientras el peluquero le cortaba unos cuantos rizos obscuros. Seguidamente, la latina se cortó el cabello mucho más corto de lo que nunca lo había tenido.

No conforme con ello, se dirigieron a distintas tiendas de ropa donde se armó de varias prendas, zapatos y accesorios. Si iba a ser una madre soltera, volvería a lucir sexy y glamorosa como siempre le había gustado vestir. Salió de la última tienda con un pantalón blanco bien ajustado, unas botas largas, una blusa con buen escote y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Siguieron comprando juguetes y libros básicos para Axel, que se divertía muchísimo junto a su madre. Y al poco rato se les sumaron los Fabray. Todos quedaron impactados con el cambio de look de los Lopez, pero también fascinados.

-Acompáñenme, tengo una última cosa en mente. -Dijo la latina, poniéndose unas gafas de sol nuevas.

Entraron a una joyería que trabajaba con metales preciosos. Quinn y Rachel (sobretodo ésta ultima) casi babeaban ante cada joya que se cruzaba por sus ojos. Santana se colocó unas perlillas de oro en las orejas. Luego le puso una mini cruz del mismo metal a su hijo.

-Adiós a mi anillo de matrimonio. -Sonrió con maldad mientras sus amigas, sorprendidas, se reían a carcajadas.

Caminaron hablando de temas diversos. El look de Santana llamaba la atención de varios peatones, más de alguno le silbó o susurro algún piropo. Ella ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a esas cosas, pero le gustaba sentirse observada.

Finalmente, cenaron sushi en un restaurante chino. Iker había sido sentenciado desde antes por su madre rubia para que se comportara o de lo contrario tomaría en cuenta enviarlo a la escuela militar, por lo cual se mantuvo educadamente quieto como los caballeros.

-Amé ese pantalón. Si no lo tuvieras puesto, te lo robaría. - Decía Quinn, que siempre había admirado la forma de vestir de su amiga.

-¿Puedes creer que tuve que comprar un número más...? Es decir, toda mi vida he tenido que pedir los mas pequeños y ahora no…Es horrible.- Comentó con pena la latina mientras picaba un trozo de salmón con un palillo.

-No tienes perdón de Dios. Estas demasiado bien para haber tenido un hijo hace menos de dos años. Yo aun conservo dos kilos en mi trasero desde que Aik nació. – Agregó la actriz a modo de queja.

-Pero eso no quita que sea un buen trasero. -Dijo sin pensar su esposa, que se sonrojó al momento de decirlo. La judía le dio un tierno beso, también sonrojada, y le susurró algo al oído con picardía. Santana giró los ojos: a veces esas dos mujeres le parecían demasiado cursis. Chasqueó los dedos para que le prestaran atención.

-Concentrémonos en mí. No tengo tiempo como para ir al gimnasio pero quiero mi talle anterior.

-Nada más no te quedes embarazada otra vez y conservaras esa figura hasta los ochenta si lo deseas. –Quinn le hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano y continuó escuchando lo que su esposa le susurraba de forma coqueta.

-Si, claro, se lo aclararé al espíritu santo, Fabray. -Alegó la latina con ironía, haciendo entender que divorciada era muy difícil que eso pasara... ¿O no...?

-Para mi eres perfecta. ¿Verdad, Ax...? -Interrumpió Iker.

-¡Ti! -Sonrió con sus bonitos dientes el moreno, haciendo que todas se rieran por un momento.

-Chicas, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero... quizás esta sea nuestra última cena en Nueva York. -Comentó Santana luego de un rato de mirar pensativamente por la ventana junto a la que estaba acomodada. Todos agacharon un poco la mirada. –Pero no por ello es la última de las cenas en familia. -Reafirmó sosteniendo su vaso y haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en la melancolía.

-Por nuestra familia.- Agregó Rachel para sellar el momento con un brindis.

-Salud. -Brindaron los cinco sonriendo.

Se separaron casi al anochecer.

Axel se quedó dormido en el viaje camino a casa y su sueño no se interrumpió ni siquiera cuando su madre lo acomodó en su cama. Santana lo contempló con adoración: con las mejillas apenas sonrojadas y una respiración potente y bien marcada, aquel niño era lo mejor de su día. Lo cubrió con sus mantas y le hizo una leve caricia en la cabeza antes de dejarle un beso en la frente. Apagó la luz del cuarto y dejó la puerta entre abierta.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse, pasó un tiempo de silencio en el salón. Giró sobre si mirando todo con curiosidad y algo de vértigo, parecía que ese lugar se triplicaba en tamaño. De pronto sintió un entrañable cariño por las fotos en los estantes y los cuadros en las paredes. Todo eso había marcado algún momento de los años vividos. Se mordió los labios mientras contemplaba esos simples objetos que con los significados que logró darles pasaron a ser parte de un hogar, un lugar en donde antes se sentía segura y cómoda.

._..Antes, pero ya no más._

Peinó su cabello hacia atrás y tomó la primer caja para empezar a guardar lo que pretendía llevarse a Lima. Estaba agotada, pero pronto todo acabaría.

La latina decidió pasar esos últimos días con su hijo y sus amigas, yendo al parque, al cine, o simplemente pasando el rato en uno de los apartamentos. Las chicas disfrutaron al máximo sacando miles de fotos.

La noche anterior a la gran mudanza compartieron una última cena juntos, bastante emotiva y ya no tan dotada de euforia como en los días previos. Quinn y Rachel le entregaron a su amiga un hermoso colgante con la letra "S" en oro blanco, sumado a un marco con una a foto en donde salían los cinco riéndose.

_El gran día había llegado: _

Un poco después del amanecer, todos ayudaron a trasladar las últimas cosas al auto de la morena. Santana pidió que la dejaran un momento a solas, alegando que tenía que terminar de hablar con el portero del lugar. En verdad solo se tomó el trabajo de recorrer el departamento en calma. Ahora era un lugar oscuro, algo frío, y de paredes verdes, pero no podía evitar la melancolía.  
Bajó las persianas y cerró cada puerta, unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos y cayeron para quedar marcadas en los cerámicos del salón. Se paró en el marco de la salida y se relamió los labios. Se repetía que todo eso iba a ser para bien, que no era una locura abandonar aquel lugar para siempre. Fue cerrando lentamente hasta que las paredes verdes dejaron de divisarse por la falta de luz. Por un segundo, miró fijo el número veinticinco labrado en metal sobre la puerta y ya sintiéndose más tranquila, caminó hacia las escaleras.

_Se aproximaba el momento más duro de todos: despedirse._

Quinn besó tiernamente a Axel, que ya se encontraba dentro del auto. La rubia permaneció unos segundos en silencio, de pronto sentía que no había aprovechado lo suficiente el tiempo; temió por un instante que esa seria la ultima vez que lo vería.

\- Te voy a extrañar, pequeño, pero sabes que te quiero. -Le dijo al morenito sonriéndole levemente. Al volver a pararse con firmeza- y bajar a Iker, que hacia lo posible para que su tía lo lleve con ellos- se encontró con la mirada oscura de su mejor amiga. -Llamaré todos los días, y hablaremos en video-conferencias seguido ¿De acuerdo? Porque no pienso perderme ningún detalle de la vida de mi ahijado.- Agregó a modo de amenaza con un nudo en la garganta que le cortaba la respiración. Santana asintió con una media sonrisa.

Con los ojos húmedos, Rachel interrumpió el cruce de miradas entre las ex animadoras.

-Cuenta con nosotras para lo que sea, San. -Sollozó la judía, que odiaba las despedidas, aferrándose con fuerza al cuello de su amiga. Santana le dio unas palmadas para que se calme (...y la suelte)

-Y ustedes conmigo, gracias por todo lo que hacen por mí siempre. – Rachel se mordió los labios y tomó a su hijo en brazos. El pequeño castaño escondió la cabeza tras el cabello de su madre, no quería que parte de su familia se fuera. –Bueno... Creo que es todo. –Agregó la latina contemplando los altos edificios que las rodeaban. Quinn se paró a su derecha, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estas asustada...? –Musitó mirándola de reojo. Santana soltó una risita.

-Aterrada. –Afirmó, le costaba tragar saliva.

-Aun estas a tiempo de retractarte... –Comentó la abogada con ansiedad. Su amiga lo pensó por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-No es mi estilo hacerlo. –Quinn asintió en silencio e inevitablemente su visión se tornó borrosa por las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y a los pocos segundos sintió que los brazos de su mejor amiga la rodearon con brusquedad. Ambas se aferraron la una a la otra.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan terca?!- Gruñó la rubia llorando sin consuelo. Habían pasado diez años compartiendo absolutamente todo.

-Voy a estar bien, Q.

-Lo sé...

Rachel y Aik se unieron al abrazo intentando traspasarle a Santana todas las fuerzas y buenas energías que pudieran. Lentamente se fueron separando, y sin más tiempo que perder, la morena se subió al auto. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y miró a esas tres personas sintiendo que se le comprimía el pecho.

-¡Adiós! Despídete de todos, cariño.- Le indicaba a su hijo, mientras hacia un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Los demás le devolvieron el saludo haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír. Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas en la acera hasta que dejaron de divisar el auto que se perdió entre el trafico. Ambas miraron al cielo, implorando que la suerte los acompañara en su nueva travesía.

Les quedaban unas horas de viaje. La mayor parte del tiempo fueron escuchando música, hasta que en un punto de la carretera la radio perdió la señal como un claro indicio de que estaban dejando atrás la ciudad de New York.

-Vaya, no recuerdo dónde guardamos los discos que nos gustan, Ax. -Comentó Santana, intentando sintonizar alguna frecuencia. -Bueno... Creo que no nos quedara otra opción más que charlar. –Río, sabiendo que el pobre pequeño solo respondía básicamente. Su sonrisa fue debilitándose. -Nos espera una nueva vida, bebé. -Dijo como un modo para autoconvencerse. -Ahora nos tenemos entre nosotros, con tu abuela y tus tías que no nos dejaran en paz nunca; pero aun así, a partir de hoy, somos solo tú y yo. - Axel la observaba con atención. –Esto me recuerda a las cursiladas que a vece decía tu abuelo, pero… Nunca dudes que siempre serás lo más importante en mi vida, cielo. -Remarcó acariciando tiernamente la barbilla de su hijo y sin quitar lo ojos de la carretera.

El niño le tomó la mano como comprendiendo sus palabras. Santana llegó a imaginar que pretendía decirle:- _"Todo estará bien, mamá."_ En realidad, tal vez era un modo de tranquilizarse mentalmente, ya que no sabía más de su destino que llegar a Lima y ponerse a trabajar un vez más; pero con esperanzas de salir adelante junto a Axel.

Luego de un rato en silencio, el pequeño comenzó a bostezar.

-Oh, alguien aquí ya tiene sueño… ¿Quieres que te cante una canción? -Se le ocurrió preguntar a la latina.

El niño asintió con una gran sonrisa. Siempre disfrutaba oír a su madre cantar. Santana siguió practicando canto después de graduarse, más como afición que otra cosa. Sabía que tenía buena voz y no pretendía perderla. Solo una canción pasó por su mente. No la recordaba del todo porque hacia mucho tiempo que no la oía, pero si se sabía lo más importante: el coro.

_All this time/Durante todo este tiempo_

_We've come a long long way/Hemos recorrido un largo camino_

_I've waited a lifetime for today/He esperado toda una vida para hoy._

_I'm praying this moments here to stay/Rezo por que estos momentos lleguen para quedarse._

_All this time/Durante todo este tiempo._

_When everyone else said I was wrong/ Cuando todos dijeron que estaba equivocada._

_You gave me a reason to be strong/ Tú me diste una razón para ser fuerte._

_You gave me the will to carry on/ Tú me diste la voluntad para seguir adelante._

_All this time/Todo este tiempo…_

El pequeño Axel cerró totalmente los ojos escuchando la voz de su madre, quien continúo cantando al recordar más de la letra.

Santana comenzó entender dónde había cantado esa canción…

_(...El ayer se quedó muy atrás...)_

Se encontraba en un karaoke. Tenía diecisiete años. La gente la miraba hipnotizada.

_(Ahora miró a lo lejos con nuevos ojos. Bueno, no puedo ver el futuro, pero sé que luce brillante)_

Unos ojos azules la miraban desde abajo del escenario, con una sonrisa.

_(Nunca pensamos que podríamos sobrevivir a lo que hemos pasado… No…Hubo momentos en que sentimos ganas de rendirnos, pero lo logramos)_

La latina la miró con cariño, sentía que lo tenía todo en su mundo si ella estaba allí...

Nuevamente tarareó el coro y una secuencia repentina y fugaz se cruzó por su mente abarcando aquel tiempo que pasaron juntas. Despertó de esos recuerdos, dejando de cantar. Fue como volver a pasar un video antiguo que, por su bien, se prometió nunca más ver. Miró de reojo a su hijo que dormía a su lado.

Decidió parar a estirar las piernas y fumar un cigarro. Acomodó a Axel en el asiento de atrás y contempló la vista a su alrededor: en cuestión de horas regresaría, de algún modo, a su pasado. Ella se sentía preparada para afrontar lo que sea pero, aun así, esperaba que la vida y el destino le dieran una mano esta vez.


	5. Hogar, dulce hogar

_Esta vez voy a actualizar más pronto, es que no podía dejar de publicar este capitulo en donde –no voy a adelantarme demasiado- tan solo comienza una parte de toda la acción (y diversión, para mi) Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias_

**Capitulo V**

**Hogar, dulce hogar**

La tranquilidad del atardecer se vio interrumpida por el grito de recepción de Maribel Lopez, que se sintió por todo el vecindario. La mujer estaba emocionada por recibir a su nieto y a su hija de nuevo en casa. En definitiva, su estado de euforia era entendible pues había pasado sola gran parte de esos años. Lamentablemente, su marido había fallecido un tiempo después de que Santana se graduara de preparatoria. Y Samuel, su hijo mayor, se mudó de la casa tras aceptar un puesto de trabajo en un hospital de California.

-¡Ay pero mi niño, ven aquí, deja que te vea! ¡Estas tan grande! ¡Y tan hermoso! – Axel recibió un tanto pasmado el cariñoso y asfixiante abrazo de su abuela, que inmediatamente lo tomó en brazos. -Oh... Y tan liviano... ¿Tu madre no te alimenta acaso? ¡Santana te he dicho mil veces que dejes de darle el biberón! Mira nada más lo delgado que lo tienes. -Comentó la mujer como bienvenida para su familia.

-También me alegra verte, mamá. -Saludó su hija con algo de ironía en tanto ponía sus antejos de sol sobre su cabello.

-Es una crítica constructiva, hazme caso. Yo ya crié a dos doctores: uno que salva vidas y otra que escucha a los locos. -Bromeó Maribel sin dejar de acomodarle la ropa y el cabello a Axel. También aprovechó para mirar a su hija de arriba a abajo con algo de perspicacia. –Pero tú te ves muy bien... ¿Qué te has hecho?

-Me he divorciado. –Contestó Santana con aire divertido, dejándole un beso en la mejilla. Conocía perfectamente el humor ácido de su madre por lo cual sus comentarios ya- casi- no le molestaban en lo absoluto.

En un principio, la mujer estaba más que fascinada con el matrimonio de su hija. Eso era todo lo que podría desear para ella: que forme una familia, que sea feliz, junto a un buen hombre que la quisiera como merecía. No le agradaba enterarse que las cosas no marchaban bien entre ellos, y siempre apelaba a que el matrimonio era algo que debía respetarse; si se esforzaban un poco los conflictos podían tener solución. Ya cuando finalmente supo que Blaine había dejado a su esposa, este se ganó todas las maldiciones como correspondía.

La tomó por sorpresa la idea de la morena respecto a volver a su ciudad natal, sobretodo porque cuando se marchó tenia a New York como su destino de por vida, aun sabiendo que allí nada seria mas fácil. Pero no podría negarles un techo: todo miembro de la familia que necesitara un lugar para vivir en algún momento, era bien recibido en aquella casa.

-Bien: una vez que acomodemos tus cosas un poco, cenaremos juntos. –Explicaba Maribel dejando a su nieto en el salón.

Santana ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo nuevo o raro que le llamara la atención, pues su madre siempre mantenía cada cuadro o mueble en igual sitio y posición. Entrar a aquella casa era básicamente como volver a su infancia, así que solo se limitó a sentir la típica calidez en el ambiente, y a percibir el ya clásico aroma a jazmín.

-Tu cuarto seguirá siendo el mismo, hija. Todo lo que no entre allí o que sea de Axel, puedes meterlo en el gimnasio... Al menos hasta que le encontremos un lugar.

-¿Qué gimnasio? -Preguntó la latina cruzándose apenas de cejas, de pronto desconoció totalmente a su madre.

-Ah, el estudio de tu padre lo volví un lugar para que hagamos yoga con las muchachas. Es muy bueno, deberías intentarlo. -Explicó Maribel, refiriéndose al club de amigas que tenía a lo largo del vecindario y que ella normalmente lideraba.

-¿Por qué...?

-Por los ejercicios, son relajantes y…

-No, no. ¿Por qué decidiste quitar el estudio de papá? Es decir... Siempre lo conservaste como un santuario…

-Bueno... Necesitábamos un lugar donde practicar y…-Explicaba la mujer en tanto se sentaban en el sofá.- Ya es hora de superar algunas cosas ¿No crees? Van a ser diez años desde que Carlos se fue. -Comentó en tono entristecido.

Santana notó que, pese a toda excusa y tiempo, a Maribel aun le dolía hablar de la muerte de su compañero de vida. Puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

-Está bien, no era una crítica ni nada. Es cierto, es bueno superar las cosas, así se empieza a sanar. -Repitió la morena, que bien sabia de dolor y heridas. –Ahora que viviremos aquí hasta que tenga mi casa, vas a aprovechar y pasaras más tiempo con nosotros... ¿Verdad?

-Pero claro que si, mi niña. -Sonrió Maribel acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hija.- Este siempre va a ser tu hogar.

Una vez que entraron varias de las cosas que trajeron consigo de New York, se dispusieron a ordenarlas. El cuarto de Santana seguía casi intacto, aunque cada vez le gustaba menos el estilo que tenia en su adolescencia. Paredes negras ¿En qué pensaba...?

Pocas veces había vuelto a esa habitación en esos años. Seguía sintiéndose abrumada tan solo con pensar en algunos de los instantes que pasó allí. Aun recordaba la mañana en que simplemente se despertó, llenó una valija con su ropa y anunció que ese mismo día se marchaba a la gran ciudad. En ese momento no sabía para qué, pero tenia que irse; sus ex compañeras la recibirían allí, buscaría un trabajo, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para olvidarse de Lima, de la casa, el cuarto y de las personas que estuvieron alguna vez en el.

Ahora notaba que faltaban varias fotos y recuerdos que su madre seguramente prefirió guardar en otro sitio, o quizás tirar. Santana las remplazó con un par de cuadros, entre ellos el último que le habían regalado sus amigas. También adornó con imágenes de Axel, su título en psicología, y otros diplomas que había adquirido. Sumó más discos a la colección que tenia de joven, donde se encontraban hasta los clásicos de la década como _Adele_. Sonrió con esta ultima ya que poseía su discografía completa, inclusive el reciente "27 and more...", que sonaba por todas las emisoras actuales. Habían pasado muchos años, pero ciertas cosas parecía que nunca cambiarían o pasarían de moda.

Luego del orden, los tres cenaron en la cocina.

-Supuse que tendrían hambre así que decidí a hacer esto.- Comentó Maribel mientras servía en los platos una mezcla de carne y verduras en varios colores. Axel al ver su cena puso una cara de impresión idéntica a la de su madre cuando no le gustaba algo. Las dos mujeres se rieron ante esa actitud.

-Es solo comida, cielo, pero casera. -Le demostró Santana comiendo un poco. Su hijo la siguió notando que lo que probaba era sabroso.

-¡Ja! con la comida de tu abuela estarás bien alimentado, mi amor. -Chisteaba la mayor de ellas observando a su nieto. –Aun que no creo que a la rellenita de tu madre le sirva mucho...

Santana la miró seria con el tenedor lleno en la mano. Se pasaron el resto de la cena discutiendo respecto a la alimentación que llevaban en la gran ciudad, que se basaba casi siempre en comida rápida o poco elaborada. Luego, hartas, charlaron un poco de sus vidas, sobretodo la de la morena recién divorciada... Sin dejar de nombrar la fundición del anillo del matrimonio, o la noche de borrachera.

-¿Y como están esas amigas tuyas...? -Preguntó Maribel para no perder la charla, mientras acomodaba los platos en el lavavajillas.

-Están bien. Trabajando, pendientes de su hijo, pero felices... eso es lo que vale.- Respondió Santana midiendo un poco más sus palabras.

Sabía muy bien que a su madre dejó de agradarle Quinn desde el momento en que hizo pública su relación con Rachel. Que tuvieran un hijo era para ella casi un delito. Santana ya no discutía con ella al respecto, pelear contra las convicciones de esa mujer era en vano.

-¿Sabes quien jamás va a tener hijos...? Tu hermano. ¡Ah! Ese soltero empedernido no se va a atar con un nieto para su pobre madre...- Cambió rápidamente de conversación la otra Lopez, al ver que se avecinaba una nueva discusión.

-Confórmate con Axel. -Sentencio su hija, entendiendo que su hermano con su trabajo y vida acelerada (y carácter) no tendría un margen para formar una familia.

Pasados unos minutos, el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Maribel contestó.

-Es para ti. -Dijo entregándole el tubo a su hija.-Si no me equivoco es la "madrina" de _mi_ Axel.

-¿Qué? ¿Quinn...?- Preguntó Santana tomando el teléfono en su poder.

_-¿Cuantas madrinas más tiene Axel...? ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! ¡¿Cuando pensabas llamarnos para avisar que estabas bien?! ¡Existe aun el mensaje de texto, Lopez!_ -Discutió de inmediato la rubia.

-Estamos bien, gracias. -Respondió dulcemente la latina, omitiendo el tono escandaloso de su amiga.- ¿Y ustedes cómo están?

_-Admitiré que extrañándolos, y mucho. New York ya no es lo mismo sin ustedes._ –La morena puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

-Temo que te contagiaste del drama de Rachel, Fabray. Vamos, nos fuimos hace unas horas. ¿Cómo piensan sobrevivir sin nosotros allá...?

_-No lo sé, y no podemos evitarlo. Todos estamos con caras tristes... incluso Pompón._

_\- ¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces en el balcón a esta ho...? ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que no resistirías! ¡Dame eso!_ –La llamada se vio interrumpida por unos curiosos sonidos hasta que la inconfundible voz Rachel se sintió al otro lado de la línea. _-¡¿San...?!¡Si eres tu, mándale saludos a mi sobrino, dile que su tía lo adora y lo extraña, pero sobretodo lo adora!_-Exclamó la judía, haciendo que Santana se tuviera que despegar un medio metro del teléfono por el grito.

-Gra-gracias, Rach, también dile lo mismo de mi parte a Iker.…

_-" ¿Cómo está Lima? ¿Qué tal en tu casa? ¿Qué van a hacer mañana?"_–La llenaron de preguntas las mujeres en New York mientras luchaban por activar el altavoz de su propio teléfono.

-Pues, bien... Ya saben, Lima siempre será Lima. Todo esta en orden, cenamos los tres con mi mamá, en familia… Aun que de todas formas planeo buscar una casa pronto. Ya mañana saldré a buscar una nueva guardería para Axel y ver locales para mi consultorio.

_-¿Piensas meterlo de nuevo a la guardería? ¿Por qué no dejas de mandarlo y te dedicas a él? Tienes dinero y casa, no necesitas trabajar._

-No bromees, Fabray, ambos necesitamos esas actividades. Descuida, no planeo trabajar tanto. Pasaré más tiempo con él y mi madre.

Se quedaron hablando cerca de una hora, las chicas querían detalles. A todo esto, Maribel se había encargado de hacer dormir al pequeño Axel y se retiró a su habitación a descansar, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día. Su hija los siguió luego de cortar con sus amigas y darse una ducha.

A la mañana siguiente, la distribución de las cosas continúo por toda la casa. Santana se había despertado con la intensión de salir en la búsqueda de un local, y si podía una nueva guardería, pero el día nublado que se presentaba le indicó que seria mejor hacerlo en otro momento. Fue más que nada un presentimiento lo que la detuvo, aun que era verdad que no necesitaba salir desesperadamente en la búsqueda de esos lugares. Además, tenia la constante sensación en el estomago de ansiedad, un malestar que la extrañaba aun más y que también le indicaba que mejor se tomaba las cosas con calma.

Una vez que la mudanza fue oficial, los Lopez pasaron un tiempo de calidad juntos (que resultó ser casi una semana) poniéndose al día y acostumbrándose los unos a los otros.

Una de esas tardes, Maribel se llevó a su nieto para presentarlo a las señoras del barrio, y si era posible también a las del siguiente. Fue entonces cuando la latina decidió salir a realizar sus planes. La mayor parte del recorrido por el centro lo pasó hablando por celular con Quinn y viendo tiendas de ropa. La ciudad había cambiado un poco de aspecto, y algunos nuevos edificios llamaban la atención de la recién llegada. No tuvo éxito, eso si, en ubicar un buen sitio para su consultorio. Las guarderías que visitó no le brindaron la suficiente confianza. El sentimiento de inquietud la seguía estresando, pero intentaba relajarlo fumando uno que otro cigarro.

Finalmente encontró una mini guardería que cumplía con sus requisitos mentales básicos para enviar a su hijo. Tras hablar con la directora, pareció conforme en su elección. Cuando se estaba despidiendo ya a punto de marcharse, chocó de frente con una persona que conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él seguía igual de alto y grande, tan firme como una pared.

-¿Hu-Hudson...?

-¿Santana...?

Ambos se miraron extrañados y con sorpresa. Cada uno aun conservaba la imagen del otro en la última vez que se habían visto, harían más de cinco años desde eso. Finn Hudson mantenia los rasgos de lo que alguna vez fue un muchacho fornido, ex mariscal de campo y ex capitán del club del coro, torpe y de sonrisa de lado. En la actualidad, era un hombre que llevaba el cabello castaño medianamente largo, vestía unos jeans negros con la camisa blanca dentro de los pantalones. También una creciente barba se acomodaba en su cara. Sus sorprendidos ojos marrones la contemplaban de arriba a abajo, sin saber qué hacia ella en Lima, ni qué decirle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntaron a la vez, intentando romper el incomodo silencio. Finn sonrió apenas.

-Vengo a recoger a alguien.

-¿Sales con alguna de las maestras...? -Preguntó casi al instante Santana, sin imaginarse otra respuesta.

-Ja, no claro que no. -Respondió el castaño acercándose y tomando por el hombro a una niñita que estaba junto a él.

-Kim, saluda a Santana. E-Es una vieja... amiga.

La morena se quedó con la boca entre-abierta. Comparó un segundo a la pequeña castaña, que no tendría más de tres años, con su ex compañero: Increíblemente, compartían los rasgos necesarios para que fueran casi idénticos.

-¡Hola Santana! Soy Kimberly Hudson, mucho gusto, tengo tres años... -Saludó alegre la pequeña.- Y él es mi papá.

-Ella ya sabe quien soy, hija… -Bueno, a Santana no le quedaron dudas después de la veloz aclaración de la niña.

-Ups, lo siento... -Se excusó Kimberly mientras salía corriendo a buscar sus cosas. Ambos la observaron alejarse.

-Estas algo pálida.

-Necesito un minuto. No pensé estar viva para ver a Finn Hudson como padre de familia. –La latina no pudo evitar darle un empujón amistoso a su ex compañero. El hombre sonrió con algo de timidez y se rascó el cuello.

-Y ¿tu que haces por aquí...? –Preguntó sin ocultar su tono curioso. Santana lo miró dándole a entender que no venia para encontrarse con él. Empezaba a sentir bastante calor en sus mejillas.

-La verdad es que intento encontrar una guardería para enviar a mi hijo. -Aclaró con orgullo y raspando la garganta. Finn se quedó helado de nuevo: si que había pasado el tiempo, y cuánto no sabia de algunos de sus ex compañeros. –Evita esa cara de tonto, no es nada del otro mundo. -Rio Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Su sonrisa no duró demasiado tras recordar quien verdaderamente era Finn Hudson.

-Yo...M-Me tengo que ir. –No podía despedirse, no tenía que ser amigable. Al ver su cara, Finn la siguió sin comprender cuál era su apuro.

-¡Hey! ¡Santana...! Espera. ¿Dije algo malo...?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme?! ¿¡Acaso eres un espía del imbécil de tu hermanastro!?- Gritó la ex animadora en el medio de la calle.

Años atrás, Santana recordaba haber asistido a la boda de la madre de Finn, que se había casado por segunda vez con un hombre viudo. Aquel sujeto tenia un hijo de la misma edad de Finn y Santana, e incluso era su compañero en el club del coro: ese chico se convirtió en el afamado diseñador Kurt Hummel, que ahora gozaba de la compañía de Blaine en Paris...

Finn se quedó estático en tanto analizaba esas violentas palabras. Cuando reaccionó, salió nuevamente tras ella.

-Espera, tranquila...Si hablamos de lo mismo, no es lo que piensas. -Santana lo evadía muy enojada. Él se puso a su lado caminando al mismo ritmo. Era molestamente insistente. -No es lo que crees, yo, ya no tengo nada que ver con Kurt.

-Ni me lo nombres.

-Hablo enserio. Es más ni me comunico con mi madre o Burt... Ellos prefirieron irse a Europa con la nueva vida que él les ofreció...

-Vaya... ¿Qué tiene? ¿Un imán para secuestrar gente?- Respondía la morena sin poder evitar el uso del sarcasmo.

-No, no lo sé. Pero puedo jurarte que desde que me contó sus planes con Blaine hace más de dos años empecé a entender que él ya no era el mismo... Yo sabia que Blaine se había casado contigo y no…-La latina lo frenó mientras las palabras hacían eco aun en el aire: algo no concordaba. Miró a Finn con más odio aun. -¿Qué...?- Preguntó el castaño con temor.

-Me divorcie de Blaine hace unas semanas. -Afirmó Santana, reteniendo un grito de ira.

Ahora era Finn el que se quedó comparando fechas. Accidentalmente le había contado a la muchacha que su marido le era infiel desde antes incluso que naciera su hijo. Santana se sentó en un banco de la calle, no se sentía nada bien, de pronto le vinieron unas horribles nauseas. Finn la acompañó un poco sonrojado, tenia que arreglar el lío en el que se había metido.

-Lo siento... -Musitaba tragando saliva. –Y-yo no sabía que Blaine no se había ido en ese tiempo. Como te dije, desde ahí no quise saber más de ellos. Kurt estaba cambiado, no se dejaba aconsejar... La forma en que me explicó que él y Blaine...

-Suficiente, Finn, en serio. No me interesa saberlo, no significa nada para mí. Ni siquiera es el padre de mi hijo. -Cortó Santana, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Aguarda, no entiendo... Entonces ¿No es de él...?

-Es decir, si lo es... -Aclaraba la morena efusivamente. -O lo era. Pero lo...Abandonó... ¿Qué clase de persona abandona a su hijo? ¿Tú lo harías? -Suspiraba mirando a su ex compañero mientras se apoyaba con cansancio contra el respaldo del banco. -Debo multiplicarme más de lo que ya lo hacia, él puede seguir con su vida como si nada. ¡No es justo!

-Por voluntad propia, creo que alguien sin escrúpulos solo lo haría. -Contestaba Finn algo triste por las circunstancias.-Y no, yo no lo haría... -Comentaba mientras agachaba la cabeza. - No podría. Soy lo único que tiene mi niña...- La latina retuvo todas sus palabras y lo miró extrañada. -La mamá de Kim murió cuando ella nació. Desde entonces yo soy quien la cuida...Sé lo que se siente al principio: te multiplicas, todo parece un caos, pero eso no significa que sea una misión imposible. No creas que eres la única en el universo que debe afrontar ser mamá y papá a la vez. -Finalizó Finn con tono casi molesto. Santana lo escuchaba con la cabeza baja.

-Tienes razón. Si, soné egoísta, y no es excusa, pero todo esto está costándome…

-Diablos, lo sé. - El ex mariscal de campo se llevó una mano al cuello y miró a su ex compañera un tanto apenado. - Me dejo llevar fácilmente…A veces duele ¿Sabes...? Aun después de tres años, me duele no tenerla a mi lado... Solo perdóname. -Se disculpó el castaño con una sonrisilla débil. -Tú por lo menos pudiste gozar de una familia, aun que después te dejara. Él se lo pierde. Tienes algo que nada, ni el dinero, puede reemplazar: tu pequeño hijo. Disfrútalo, después de mucho dolor, créeme que es lo mejor que podemos tener para seguir adelante...

-Eso hago. –La latina se inclinó de hombros. No valía la pena discutir más el tema.- No quise gritarte hace un rato...

-No, tranquila. -Sonrió el castaño tanteándole la rodilla.- Fue bueno verte, Santana, pero mejor recojo a Kim. Si necesitas hablar, no estas sola: Lima es un lugar en donde siempre nos sentiremos unidos. -Se señaló mientras se paraba para irse.- De verdad espero que tus cosas mejoren...

-¡Hudson! –Lo llamó Santana antes deteniendo su marcha. –Gracias. A ver si nos vemos de nuevo, quizás nuestros hijos se lleven bien.

-Ja, ja, tal vez. Aun que no imaginó como puede ser un hijo de Santana Lopez.- Bromeo Finn volviéndose a verla con una sonrisa sincera.

Santana contempló al hombre que se marchaba con las manos en los bolsillos y algo encorvado. Era triste que tuviera esa suerte con las mujeres. Pero le hizo ver que había gente con cosas peores, y en todo momento sonó honesto; parecía tener características que le agradaban...

La morena en ningún momento creyó posible volver a ver a alguno de sus ex compañeros, salvo por Quinn y Rachel. Después de todo, no era tan terrible enfrentarse a personas del pasado como ella llegó a suponer. Pensó que el mundo, y sobretodo esa ciudad, podía volverse curiosamente pequeño. Todo eso la dejó bastante tranquila.  
Ya había sobrevivido una semana allí. Estaba en casa de su madre, tenía nuevos sueños, su hijo y ella misma se encontraba bien, y el exterior no parecía temible... Tal vez era posible que se adaptara a su ciudad de nuevo: quizás en algún momento podría volver a llamarla y considerarla su hogar.

Ese día estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que decidió pasar a comprar algo para la cena y regresar a casa donde su familia estaría esperándola. En el hipermercado volvió a sentirse mal, el malestar en su estomago no desaparecía.

-¿Qué me sucede...? - Se preguntó mientras tomaba una botella de vino y la llevaba en sus manos. Al girar en una esquina chocó accidentalmente de nuevo con alguien.

-Oh, disculpa. -Dijeron ambas a la vez, mientras retrocedían unos pasos.

Reconocieron de inmediato sus voces, se miraron directo a los ojos y eso bastó para que sus corazones latieran con frenesí una vez más... Eso no podía ser posible.

Santana perdió todas las fuerzas y dejó que la botella cayera al ver a quien tenía en frente de nuevo.

_Eso no era su hogar, eso de pronto se volvía una pesadilla._


	6. Nada es casualidad

Nota: Mil disculpas por la demora, vengo a continuar con la historia. Empieza con un Flashback, y posee otro a medio capitulo. Espero que les guste. Gracias.

**Capitulo VI**

**Nada es casualidad**

_Aquella tarde, la lluvia caía fina y constante sobre los paraguas negros que se reunían en un extremo del cementerio. Samuel Lopez sostenía a su madre del brazo, la mujer lloraba desesperada al lado de la tumba de su marido. _

_La hija del difunto veía todo el acto fúnebre algo alejada del resto. No tenia más lagrimas. Dudaba de si tenia control sobre su cuerpo. En realidad, solo mantenía una débil esperanza para convencerse de que todo eso no era real y en cualquier momento lograría despertar de una horrible pesadilla... Pero la lluvia la mojaba, los sollozos aumentaban, y el cajón descendía hacia el fondo de la tierra. _

_Definitivamente, esos habían sido los días más grises y terribles de su vida._

_No podía soportarlo. Atinó a pedirle el auto de su madre a su amiga rubia, quien no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento. La chica ojos verdes no supo decirle que no, aunque sabia que dejarla sola podía ser peligro, le entregó las llaves sin estar convencida._

_Ella condujo de prisa, todos sus movimientos eran casi automáticos. Llevaba horas sin dormir, ni comer. A su padre le había dado un ataque cardiaco justo después de una acalorada discusión que mantuvieron. Lo vio soltar sus últimos suspiros, no pudo ayudarlo... Cientos de veces se reprendía diciendo que no tendrían que haber discutido, que tendría que haberle aclarado lo mucho que significaba en su vida, que pudo haber hecho más... Y otros cientos de veces se respondía para autoconvencerse que las cosas no fueron así. No importaba cuánto lo deseara: si bien aun no era capaz de aceptarlo, todo eso había pasado y ya nada volvería a ser igual. _

_Ahora solo sabía hacia donde se dirigía: necesitaba de su gran amor, de su mejor amiga desde la infancia, de su pareja; necesitaba verla y volver a creer que tenía motivos para vivir. El tiempo en que no se habían visto le parecía una eternidad. Durante esos días, cuando pudo, la llamó incansablemente al celular y no solo no contestaba sino que ahora también le daba como apagado. Era desesperante._

_Estacionó lejos de la casa donde vivía su chica. No fue por la entrada, a los padres de esa hermosa rubia no les agradaban las visitas. Se inmiscuyó por el patio trasero y trepó al árbol junto a la ventana que tantas noches la había ayudado a escabullirse en el cuarto para poder pasar noches pasionales y secretas juntas. La ventana estaba cerrada y dentro ya no había ningún mueble. _

_Corrió hasta la puerta, le importaba un rábano lo que le dijeran o hicieran. Todo cerrado y vacío. En un extremo de la entrada, encontró tirado el pequeño cuadro de cristal con la foto de ambas que le había regalado para San Valentin. Lo tomó con confusión cuando sintió el arranque de un auto en la calle: los ex habitantes de esa casa partían a toda velocidad y delante de ellos iba un gran camión de mudanza. _

_La chica tardó un segundo en reaccionar y luego comenzó a correr detrás de ellos. Pasados unos interminables doscientos metros, notó que no podría alcanzarlos. Agitada, con sus piernas a punto de perder las fuerzas, se quedó parada en medio de la calle divisando cómo se perdía en el horizonte la persona que más había amado. La lluvia mojaba toda su ropa, las lágrimas resurgían de nuevo._

_¿Por qué la dejaba atrás? ¿Qué no entendía que la necesitaba allí? ¿Por qué desaparecía de pronto? _

_Alejó de su pecho el cuadro que mantenía abrazado y lo contempló, a pesar de ser tan diferentes parecían tan felices… Volvió a mirar hacia la carretera y allí tuvo la clara aterradora sospecha de que esa seria la última vez que la vería. Todo fue una mentira, todo fue en vano. Un inmediato y poderoso sentimiento de odio empezó a arrasar con todo en su interior. Furiosa, tiró el cuadro para que se estrelle contra el piso y, entre el ruido de los miles de cristales que se rompían, logró gritar:_

_-¡Maldición! _

Había pasado tanto tiempo...

Había vivido tantas cosas...

Luchó incansablemente por dejarlo atrás, por pensar lo menos posible en eso, por no hablar al respecto...

Llegó a dominar tan bien la indiferencia, que confiaba que lo había superado...Y, sin embargo, ahora nota que estaba equivocada. Todo permanecía en su mente de una forma tan dolorosamente clara que en ese preciso instante no pudo hacer más que revivir el recuerdo.

Parecía que el mundo se movía lento, como en un sueño, un terrible sueño...Al menos así era para Santana.

Una de ellas empieza a asumirlo aunque aun no sabe a qué se debe: tal vez los planetas se alinearon por arte de magia, quizás la suerte ha influenciado, o Dios creó un milagro; sea como sea, es tanta la coincidencia que por ahora prefiere llamarla simplemente _**destino**_.

Para la otra no es tan sencillo. Entre recuerdos y tormentas, Santana logra pensar en probabilidades: millones de personas, cientos de lugares en el mundo, una enorme suma de segundos que se hacían minutos y estos- a su vez- llegarían a transformarse en meses y años... ¿Y justamente tenia que encontrarse con aquella mujer en ese preciso instante? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué fin?

Puede entender que, volviendo a Lima, existía la remota posibilidad de chocar de repente con un ex compañero ya prácticamente insignificante en su vida como lo era Finn Hudson. Pero esto... Esto en verdad no tenía lógica alguna: _**esto debería ser imposible.**_

Han pasado, a lo sumo, un interminable par de segundos en el hipermercado. El ruido de la botella al caer y quebrarse por fin acaba.

El mundo se reconstruye de un golpe y les devuelve la conciencia. Ahora, cada una es de nuevo la persona que diez años- y todos sus actos y consecuencias- han sabido moldear. Están una frente a la otra sin saber qué decir, estoicas, solo atinando a mirarse.

Santana quiere evitarlo, pero las lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en sus ojos marrones e impenetrables. Titubea y prefiere mirar hacia otro sitio. Siente que entra en estado de pánico. Puede que aun esté a tiempo de solucionarlo: quizás aun puede hacer que eso siga siendo imposible; tiene que actuar rápido y volver a dejar todo atrás. Tomó una bocanada de aire y empezó a correr directo a su auto. Cualquier persona que la hubiera visto supondría que huía de un fantasma o algo peor, pero para su suerte casi nadie se interpuso en su camino.

En tanto llega al estacionamiento y busca apresurada las llaves para subirse al auto (¡¿Por qué tiene tantos objetos inútiles en su bolso?!) unas tibias manos logran sujetarla firmemente por el brazo. La latina sintió como si un shock eléctrico atravesara su cuerpo cuando percibió ese calor y, por un instante, deseó que aquella corriente sea la de un rayo que está a punto de matarla.

-Esperé tanto por este momento… -Murmuró por fin la otra mujer con un hilo de voz. Santana sentía que su corazón se iba a detener.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Brittany?! -Exclamó soltando un llanto desconsolado, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez en que pronuncio ese nombre en voz alta. No quiere que quien la retiene piense que llora por su presencia: no siente- y no quiere sentir- nada por ella, ya no.

-¿Qué hago aquí...? –La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza mientras pensaba una rápida respuesta. –V-vine a hacer unas compras pero...

-¡Por un demonio! ¡Me refiero a Lima!

Brittany Susan Pierce, a sus 28 años, entiende que sigue siendo ella misma: una muchacha alta, con buena contextura física, de cabello naturalmente rubio que cae a la altura de sus pálidos y delicados hombros; con labios finos y unos impactantes ojos azules más translucidos que su propia alma. Quizás es este último rasgo el que más agradece haber heredado de sus orígenes holandeses: si pudiera tener otro par de ojos adicionales, los llevaría con orgullo. Pero eso es todo lo que puede agradecer de Holanda, porque no le gustó mucho la capital de ese país. Le agradó más Londres, en donde se consagró como bailarina y estudió para ser coreógrafa.

Pero a ella le gusta su país y la bandera con estrellas blancas (aunque tiene casi los mismos colores que la bandera de Holanda, la de Gran Bretaña y la de la tierra de los canguros... ¿Qué les pasaría a los creadores de banderas? ¿Acaso no tenían otras combinaciones para usar?)

Hace casi un año que vive de nuevo en Lima y ahora más que nunca cree que volver fue la decisión correcta. Es muy afortunada de estar allí en ese momento y no puede dejar ir esa oportunidad, confía en ello pese a que se encuentra muy nerviosa.

-Bueno, creo que vine aquí para... encontrarte... -Dijo la rubia de forma pausada, sin poder soltarla ni contener sus lágrimas.

-¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a llamar a la policía...! –Santana cree que la está tomando en broma y eso la indigna de sobremanera.

Brittany en un acto desesperado optó por taparle la boca con las manos, arrinconándola con fuerza entre su auto y ella. Tuvo tiempo de volver a ver de cerca esas facciones latinas que tan bien recordaba: los años no habían tocado aquel rostro en lo absoluto

-Por favor, déjame explicarte, Santana. – La morena cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenia nada que oír de su parte.- No temas, por Dios, no quiero hacerte daño...-Brittany fue bajando el tono de su voz. –Tan solo mírame… -Santana lloraba y renegaba internamente.

No le temía, solo que sabia que ya era muy tarde para que esa mujer diga que no quería hacerle daño, _diez años tarde._ Ambas respiraban agitadas, una contra la otra. El tiempo parecía volverse eterno. Santana fue abriendo los ojos y dejó de luchar para liberarse, al punto de quedarse quieta. Muy lentamente, pareció calmarse y hundirse a fondo en aquellos ojos azules. Los recuerdos desfilaban por su mente...

-Voy a soltarte ¿Okey?- A la holandesa le temblaba la barbilla. –Solo te pido cinco minutos para a hablar como dos adultas.

Mil veces había imaginado la manera de volver a hablar con la latina, pero en ese momento solo decía lo que le salía del subconsciente. Cumplió con lo dicho y liberó a la morena, que apenas se movía y respiraba. No obstante, ni bien Brittany dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Santana corrió a su puerta y se metió en el auto: no tenía por qué obedecer o aceptar alguna propuesta de parte de nadie.

-¡Santana, aguarda! ¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Déjame explicarte...! -Golpeaba en los vidrios la rubia, ahora sin parar de llorar

La morena encendió el motor y arrancó sin importarle nada. Brittany no dudó en seguirla corriendo a toda velocidad. Santana la veía por el espejo retrovisor negando con la cabeza como intentando borrar su imagen de allí, queriendo no comparar esa escena con la que ella misma vivió años atrás. Finalmente, la rubia también desistió de la carrera y, agotada, dejó que aquel auto negro se perdiera en el tráfico.

Santana no supo cómo logró llegar a la casa de su madre totalmente entera. Entró, subió hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró allí. Apoyó sus manos temblorosas contra el lavabo. Se sentía aturdida. Todo- literalmente- le daba vueltas y eso, a su vez, le causaba nuevas nauseas. Miró su reflejo en el espejo por un momento y se llevó lentamente una mano a la frente: no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sintiendo, _empezaba a sospechar que esos síntomas no eran solamente por causa de los nervios._

Cuando el malestar bajó en intensidad, se metió a la ducha. Su cabeza era un caos. Peor que cuando descubrió los pasajes sin retorno en el bolsillo de su ex marido; peor que cuando estaba ebria en un bar ahogando sus penas por la muerte de su padre y la ida de su única novia en la vida...Esa rubia con la que había chocado en la tarde era la que la había destruido cuando joven.

No cenó con su familia, solo se recostó argumentando que no se sentía bien (y era cierto) Por suerte su madre no le hizo muchas preguntas.

Ya cuando corroboró que Axel dormía profundamente a su lado, tomó una camisa larga de su armario, su paquete de cigarrillos y su móvil. No podía fumar dentro (Maribel odiaba que intoxicara el ambiente con olor a nicotina) así que decidió salir al pequeño patio trasero de la casa. La noche estaba fresca y calmada, a lo lejos se oía cada tanto el ronroneo del algún auto o el ladrido de un perro. Apoyó la espalda contra el viejo árbol sin hojas y fumó en silencio. Tenía mucho por qué preocuparse. Terminado el cigarro, decidió llamar a alguien:

-¿Crees que estas son horas para hacer llamadas...? -Saludó Quinn con aire de reproche. La muchacha pudo percibir de inmediato los sollozos al otro lado de la línea. -¿San...? –La abogada se levantó de un salto del sofá, solo ella estaba despierta terminando de leer unas cosas de su trabajo. – ¿Cuál es el drama? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó notando que la morena no respondía. _-_Santana. Vamos, no me asustes…

-Choqué con Brittany. -Cortó su mejor amiga sin saber cuánto más explicar de todo lo que había pasado. Quinn abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Brittany...? ¿Brittany Pierce? –Indagó sin poder creerlo. De todas las cosas trágicas que se le pasaron por la mente en esos instantes, esa era la única que no había considerado. -¿Está en Lima...?

-No, yo la fui a buscar a China. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! -Contestó agresivamente la morena.

-¡Ey! A mi no me hablas así. ¿Qué esperabas que diga? "Wow ¿Y tomaron helado sentadas en un parque mientras veían patitos pasar a la luz del atardecer...?" –Quinn se detuvo al oír que su amiga rompía en llanto otra vez_. –No..._ -Suspiraba cerrando los ojos, en esos casos tenia que armarse de una buena cantidad de paciencia. -Lo siento. Esto no debe ser divertido para ti…-Murmuraba fregándose el tabique.

-¿Tú que crees...? -Se le logró entender a Santana.

-¿Ella te dijo, o hizo algo cuando te vio? -Su amiga latina le balbuceaba incoherencias porque sus sollozos e hipidos no le permitían completar las palabras. -San... No entiendo lo que dices, relájate, respira y explícame más calmada, por favor.

-...Y-y dijo que iba a explicarme... ¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!? ¡No tengo nada que oír de esa traidora!

-Quizás sea hora de que sepas la verdad, linda… -Interrumpió Quinn, tomándose del cuello. Se hizo el silencio. Santana se cruzó de cejas.

-¿Qué sabes tú de ella...? -Preguntó luego de unos segundos, enojándose rápidamente.

-Escucha: esto no será fácil. Te pido que conserves la calma, sírvete un vaso de agua y siéntate. Hay algo que tienes que saber...

-Estoy en el patio de la casa. Habla, ahora. –Gruñó la ex cantante de forma amenazante. Quinn junto aire y rezó porque eso terminara bien.

-Brittany volvió a Estados Unidos hace más de tres años. Pasó todo el tiempo trabajando en rutinas de baile, se graduó harán un par de...

-¡Alto, alto! ¿Y yo por que tengo que saber eso...?- Insistía la morena totalmente encaprichada. Su amiga en New York giró los ojos.

-Santana...Ella todo este tiempo ha querido verte. Fue a Lima y vino aquí solo...con la intensión de encontrarte.

-¿¡Y tu como sabes todo eso...?!

-Por favor, no me odies... -Susurró la abogada para si, relamiéndose los labios.

_**-Flashback-**_

Quinn sostenía a Iker en brazos: su bebé aun no cumplía un año de vida. Ambos esperaban a que Rachel saliera de uno de sus últimos ensayos para una nueva obra. Tras varios meses ausente de los escenarios debido a la maternidad, la judía obtuvo el rol protagónico y estaba muy entusiasmada. La abogada le mandaba mensajes a la nueva niñera de Aik para concertar la hora en que tendría que cuidarlo la semana próxima: ella no se perdería por nada la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga.

La actriz regresó al camerino bastante cansada. Casi al instante, una compañera de Rachel las interrumpió justo antes de que se besaran. Traía un mensaje del guardia: en las puertas del teatro, había una persona que insistía con ver a la judía, asegurando que se conocían desde jóvenes. Con curiosidad, el matrimonio fue hasta la entrada. A un par de metros de distancia, pudieron reconocerla: con el cabello corto, una gran mochila de excursión a sus espaldas, y una inconfundible sonrisa en sus labios, Brittany les hizo una rápida seña con la mano.

Su plan había resultado: tenía la intención de encontrar a Quinn y cuando vio en las carteleras que Rachel Berry protagonizaba una obra, pensó que era posible que esa castaña la guiara hasta la rubia ojos verdes... Aunque no pensó que podría encontrarla tan rápido.

Tras una sesión de abrazos y saludos bastante estoicos, las chicas le presentaron al nuevo integrante de su familia que dormía placidamente en brazos de la abogada. Todas estaban sorprendidas por lo cambiadas que se veían.

Decidieron ir a un restaurante para hablar más tranquilas. Quinn solo suplicaba que Santana no pensara en llamarla pues sentía que en cierta forma estaba traicionándola luego de haber sido una de las pocas en secar las amargas lágrimas que la morena derramó por Brittany.

La holandesa les contó cómo había sido su vida desde el día en que desapareció de Lima o, en realidad, desde el día en que la llevaron obligada hasta Ámsterdam. Se escapó y subsistió gracias a su mejor talento: el baile. Sus primeros tiempos fueron duros, llegó a pedir monedas para pagar el boleto del tren... Pero lentamente fue obteniendo un lugar en presentaciones, hasta que ganó un concurso y con el dinero del premio logró alejarse del país. Recorrió varios pueblos antes de llegar a Londres. Tras consejos de varios maestros, decidió convertirse en coreógrafa. Luego de eso, encontró trabajo en diversos eventos y conciertos. Incluso tuvo la oportunidad de que la aceptaran para compartir el escenario con gente tan famosa como Beyonce; en la parte de atrás, como suplente, pero era algo. Reuniendo dinero e invirtiéndolo en viajes, donde aprendía y enseñaba danza cuando podía, logró llegar de nuevo a su país.

Lo primero que hizo fue regresar a Lima, Ohio. Pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba, se unió nuevamente a un grupo de Hip-Hop que realizaba giras a lo largo del país. Esa era la razón por la cual estaba en New York por esos días.

Al oír tan increíble relato, las chicas solo se atrevieron a preguntar qué había hecho que quisiera volver a los Estados Unidos. Brittany explicó que en realidad ella nunca quiso irse. Había aprendido y conocido mucho del mundo, estaba agradecida y convencida de que todo eso había ocurrido por una razón, pero eso no se comparaba con las oportunidades que podrían esperarla en su propio país. La ojos azules no tardó en aclarar que todo ese tiempo había resistido por una persona, su fuente de inspiración: Santana Lopez.

Quinn y Rachel se miraron con malestar pues no les gustaba cómo sonaba esa última respuesta. La bailarina continúo aclarando que no halló un modo de comunicarse con ella. Le envió cartas, intentó llamarla infinidad de veces, por Internet… Pero nada... Ni una respuesta. Ubicar a alguno de sus ex compañeros tampoco era fácil pues primero vendió su laptop y por lo tanto perdió sus direcciones y contraseñas; y después temía que si se creaba cuentas de algún tipo, sus padres terminarían encontrándola: eran capaces de eso y mucho más...

Lo ultimo que supo de la morena era que- por fin- había decidido contarle a su familia de la relación que ambas habían mantenido por tanto tiempo en secreto. En esos mismos días, sus padres la metieron por la fuerza al auto diciendo que se mudaban de forma urgente a Holanda. Lamentaba no poder haberle explicado a su novia de aquel momento lo que estaba pasando, casi murió de pena por tanto extrañarla. Habían pasado años y esa era la única culpa que atosigaba su subconsciente. Pero quizás podría volver verla por medio de Quinn que, suponía, seguía siendo amiga de aquella latina.

-Brittany, tú no te das una idea cuánto sufrió Santana el hecho de que desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra. -Empezó Rachel.

-No menos que yo, créanme…

\- El día en que dijo que salía contigo, ese mismo día, su padre falleció. -Agregó Quinn, causando que la otra rubia se sintiera terriblemente mal y hasta – en cierto modo- culpable. Pero no tuvo forma de haberlo sabido.

-Yo no pretendía que pasara esto, se los juro... -Sollozaba la bailarina ante las mujeres que la miraban con lastima. –Si me dicen dónde está, me encargaré de aclarar las cosas. Aunque no pueda contarles a ustedes, todo esto tiene una explicación...

-Brittany… ha pasado mucho tiempo. -Continúo la actriz empezando a incomodarse.

-Para mi no ha sido tanto, ni siquiera festejo mis cumpleaños. –Rachel miraba a su esposa para que la apoyara. Quinn se fregó el cuello.

–Britt, lo siento mucho pero...Nosotras no podemos ayudarte en esto. Lo que quiero decir es que deberías… Olvidarte de esa idea de verla.

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo...? -Preguntó Brittany, temiendo incluso que la latina ya no estuviera viva.

\- Está bien, no te asustes... El problema es que ella ya no espera verte. Tras mucho esfuerzo siguió adelante con su vida. También estudió una carrera, consiguió un departamento. -Explicaba la abogada intentando tomarla por el brazo sutilmente, pero Brittany no se lo permitió. - Santana te dejó en el olvido luego de que te fueras. –La holandesa solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza y hacer un puchero con sus labios.

\- Si, supuse que estaría dolida. Y yo he conocido gente así que no me sorprende que ella también lo hiciera. Solo deseo aclararle las cosas. Nuestra amistad era única. No quiero terminar perdiendo todo sabiendo que me detesta. Si, han pasado los años, pero eso que teníamos superaría los límites de la muerte... Era una promesa. -Respondía testarudamente la bailarina mostrando el brazalete de la amistad que Santana y ella tenían desde la primaria. –Por favor ¿Por qué no pueden ayudarme?

-Porque se va a casar. -Cortó Rachel con brusquedad. Brittany abrió los ojos de par en par y se puso pálida ante la noticia. Las chicas comprendieron que no solo la ilusión de mantener su amistad con Santana había sostenido erguida a Brittany todos esos años.

-¿Qué? ¿Se casara…? Pero ella…

-Sé que es raro, pero es cierto. En unos días es su boda con Blaine Anderson, y está muy feliz por ello.

El silencio cundió en aquella mesa. Quinn y Rachel lamentaban sonar rudas, pero habiendo visto cuánto le costó a su amiga latina recuperarse, e incluso volver a confiar en el amor, no les parecía justo que Brittany regresara con la intención de remover las cenizas del incendio que quemó gran parte de la juventud de Santana. No la culpaban por irse, ni por todo lo que tardó en aparecer, su vida al parecer tampoco fue fácil. Pero, por mala estrella, ya era tarde. Santana estaba ilusionada con su sensato futuro junto a Blaine.

\- Ya veo… -Murmuró Brittany con seriedad. –Debió sufrir en serio como para aceptar casarse con un hombre.

-¡Eso si que no, no voy a permitir que...! –Rachel se paró de su silla dispuesta a empezar una acalorada discusión con Brittany, pero Quinn la detuvo haciendo que vuelva a sentarse. La abogada miró con seriedad a la holandesa frente a ellas.

-No mal interpretes las cosas. Nada giró en torno a ti en estos años. La vida sigue. Duele, lo sé... Cuando decimos que Santana te dejó en el pasado, hablamos enserio. -Alegó solo viendo cómo Brittany se hundía en su asiento mientras la oía.

Quinn tenia cariño por la bailarina. Junto a Santana, habían sido un trío único desde el momento en que se conocieron a los trece años. Fueron las más populares, las mejores del equipo de animadoras, tenia buenos recuerdos de esa amistad. No obstante, la abogada nunca llegó a estrechar un vínculo tan íntimo con ellas como el que Brittany y Santana mantenían desde la infancia. Ahora solo podía renegar del destino de sus amigas que tuvieron que separarse, sin importar el amor que sentía una por la otra.

-No era para que se enojaran. No quise decir que ella se case por despecho. Solo... es algo difícil de aceptar así cómo así. Nada más miren cuanto me he perdido.- Las señaló Brittany, ya que lucían sus anillos de matrimonio y tenían a Iker en brazos. -Todos siguen su vida mientras yo aun pienso en el pasado... Eso me hace sentir bastante estupida...- Sonrío algo nostálgica, negando con la cabeza.

-No vale la pena que seas dura contigo misma, eso no solucionara nada.

-Oye: te independizaste, tienes una carrera, haces lo que más amas que es bailar, conociste muchos lugares. Y a la vista está que has madurado para convertirte en una buena mujer, Britt. -La alentaba Quinn, pasando a consolarla y dejando atrás los llamados de atención.

-Ella tiene razón, no tienes que sentirte mal. Si no llegaste antes fue porque no habías podido. -Ayudaba Rachel, aunque no tan convencida.

-Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a reencontrar no perderemos el contacto. ¿Qué dices...?

La coreógrafa no dudó en aceptar volver a relacionarse con ellas, pues deseaba sinceramente saber de su matrimonio y de su vida en la gran ciudad. La charla continuó un poco más, evitando en todo momento volver a nombrar a la latina. Cuando se despidieron, la holandesa por fin parecía comprender que, por bien de todos, debería olvidarse de Santana y todo lo relacionado con ella.

Brittany continúo en el grupo de baile en el que estaba, por lo que no permaneció mucho más en New York. Quinn y ella permanecieron en contacto por más de un año. Pero las ocupaciones de cada una y la insalvable distancia entre ellas, causaron que la amistad fuera quedando rezagada a un tercer plano al punto en que nuevamente dejaron de comunicarse. Lo último que se supo de Brittany Pierce fue que se había separado del grupo de Hip- hop para dedicarse a dar clases intensivas en distintas ciudades.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Luego de casi media hora, Quinn terminó su relato al teléfono. Se atoró en algunas partes, omitió palabras y agregó otras, pero en definitiva había narrado lo que entendía como razones por las que Brittany pretendía hablar con Santana... por lo menos aquella vez. La latina había escuchado todo en silencio. Era mucha información, había demasiado que examinar. Por ahora, solo algo le molestaba:

\- ¿Y yo por qué no estaba enterada de ese encuentro?...- Preguntó la morena sin dejar de sentirse confundida. Quinn suspiró exasperada.

-Bromeas ¿verdad...?

-Ocultar información es casi igual que mentir, Fabray, y yo odio las mentiras como tú odias al machismo: con toda el alma.

-Durante años nos prohibiste incluso decir su nombre. Eres nuestra amiga, solo callamos por tu bien. Es más, intente explicártelo en la ultima noche de borrachera y solo dijiste que no te interesaba hablar de ella. Después solo te dedicaste a decir insultos en español. -Se excusó la rubia. –No puedes culparme por querer conectarme con ella, también era mi amiga. Y, de todas formas, volví a perderle la pista.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Además, se encargó de engañarlas bastante bien porque nunca me llegó ni siquiera una carta a su nombre. Si de verdad se hubiera interesado, conociéndola, no habría parado hasta contactarme.

\- Dijo que lo intentó. Tú tampoco quisiste esforzarte en escucharla ahora. ¿Te dije que llegó a pedir monedas? Se comprensible...

-¿Sabes qué...? Ya no importa. Te agradezco que me hayas escuchado, pero para mi no sirve que intentes excusarla.

-No estoy excusándola.

-No quiero terminar discutiendo contigo, Quinn, de verdad. No voy a darle más importancia de la que merece.

-Pues lamento comunicarte que ya lo estas haciendo.

-¿De qué demonios hablas...? –La latina se cruzó de cejas.

-Si de verdad lo dejaste en el olvido... ¿Por qué te puso así volver a verla? ¿Por qué no me interrumpiste cuando te contaba todo esto? Llamaste llorando, Santana, es obvio que algo te produjo.

-Voy a colgar, es tarde y si no te tuviera gratis ya me habría quedado sin saldo.

-Por dios, qué testaruda eres.

-No soy testaruda, tú eres inútilmente insistente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que esto tarde o temprano podría ocurrir. Creo que nada es casualidad, todo está escrito y tiene una razón.

-Maravilloso pensamiento, me has cambiado la vida. No entiendo cómo no estas en un monasterio. –Ironizó Santana. –Buenas noches...

\- Quizás es algo que dejaste inconcluso. Bien sabes que jamás vas a poder avanzar si no te concilias con el pasado. Y la herida que te dejó, me parece que nunca se ha cerrado del todo... Podrás engañarnos a todos, Santana, pero no puedes mentirte a ti misma. Adiós.

Luego de eso, Quinn finalizó la llamada. Santana no llegó a retrucar nada porque no supo qué contestar. Se quedó con el teléfono junto a su oído, sola y oculta en la oscuridad de la noche. Había tenido suficiente por un día, por el resto de su vida en realidad.

Por un momento piensa en lo que pasó esa tarde. Recuerda esos ojos azules, recuerda la corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando ella volvió a tomarla del brazo y lo que de dijo: _"-...creo que vine aquí para... encontrarte..."_

La latina se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza y a toda velocidad. Un pesado pensamiento de diez años la había hecho caracterizar a Brittany como una traidora, por dejarla así como así, siendo que prometieron jamás separarse. Y lo que le contó Quinn empezaba a hacerla dudar. Tal vez, de verdad la rubia fue casi secuestrada… No lo sabia, e internamente, le aterrorizaba saberlo.


	7. Incertidumbre

_Nota: Por los comentarios que he leído les va gustando todo esto a pesar del drama. Siguen las sorpresas. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer._

**Capitulo VII**

_**Incertidumbre**_

Había pasado otra semana en Lima. Para casi todos allí, la tranquilidad de esos días solo fue alterada por una incesante llovizna primaveral... para casi todos, a excepción de Santana. Para ella no fue solo un tiempo literalmente tormentoso en el exterior: también fue horrible en su propio mundo interno. Sobretodo esos últimos dos días, que los pasó en cama, sentía que comenzaba a enfermarse y no solo físicamente.

Desde esa última charla con Quinn, su mente no había descansado. La imagen del rencuentro con Brittany venia una y otra vez a su recuerdo, y no encontraba las suficientes distracciones para que eso dejase de ocurrir. De pronto se descubría a si misma practicando distintas reacciones, o pensando qué haberle dicho, durante el instante en que volvieron a verse. Sabía que todo eso era ilógico e innecesario porque cambiaria nada de lo que ya había ocurrido pero, aun así, no podía parar de pensar en ello.

A veces llegó a imaginar los supuestos 'esfuerzos' de la rubia por volver al país (su escape, su necesidad de pedir monedas para pagar algo tan simple como un boleto de tren, sus viajes, etc.) Pero seguía sin creer que la bailarina intentara comunicarse con ella. Cuando vivía en New York solo le llegaban cartas de impuestos. Y mucho antes, en la casa en la que estaba viviendo nuevamente, tampoco recibió ningún mensaje. La certeza de esto último se debilitó un poco con el paso de los días: en cierto momento estuvo tentada a buscar entre las cosas de su madre - que era la única persona de quien podría sospechar pues solo ella había pasado todos esos años en aquella casa- pero ya la simple idea de hacerlo le parecía grotesca y dolorosa. Además, hacer eso significaría que creía en algo de las palabras de Brittany. Una cosa era pensar escenas imposibles, imaginarias e inconfesables con ella, pero otra muy distinta era ya aceptar algo proveniente de esa mujer.

No quería dudar de su propia madre. No podría preguntarle si durante su ausencia de casi diez años había recibido llamadas o cartas de parte de la única chica que la había hecho llorar al punto de desear no estar viva. Quizás aun tenía algo de temor por lo que esa pregunta podría desencadenar: Santana nunca llegó a contarle a Maribel la verdad de su relación con Brittany. Tras la muerte de su padre- y la previa discusión que tuvieron respecto al tema- a la latina no le quedaron deseos de volver a hablar de su amor por la rubia en público.

Sentía que había cabos sueltos que solo podría atar teniendo la otra versión de los hechos, la real y con pruebas contundentes. Pero, lamentablemente, la única que podía tener las respuestas era la misma persona que se negaba a volver a ver. Suponía que todo eso tendría que parar. En algún momento solo le quedaría una sensación extraña al recordarlo, como cuando se toma un sorbo amargo de algo y todo el sabor lentamente va tornándose en el espectro de lo que fue hasta que- de repente- ya no se puede distinguir su presencia en la boca.

-Dios, esto es horrible. – Santana soltó la cuchara y alejó el tazón de comida que su madre le había traído en una bandeja a su cama.

-No me obligues a darte tu cena en la boca como cuando eras una niña.

-Detesto la sopa, hoy justamente no será el día en que empiece a gustarme. –Maribel le acomodó un poco las almohadas tras su espalda.

-Sin quejas. Es una vieja receta familiar.

-Pues con razón todos nuestros parientes están muertos, los han envenenado con esto...

-¡Santana!

La latina miró de reojo a su madre, que a su vez la miraba expectante con los brazos cruzados, y soltó un suspiro de fastidio. Volvió a beber una cucharada sin cambiar su cara de capricho. A los pocos segundos, empezó a sentir nauseas y se puso totalmente pálida.

-Ay, cariño. –Maribel corrió la bandeja y se sentó junto a ella tanteándole la frente con su mano izquierda. –Esto no me gusta nada...

-Tranquila... –Santana se recostó relamiéndose apenas los labios. Tenia que evitar que su madre hiciera preguntas.- Oímos en las noticias que hay un virus suelto, quizás me contagie cuando salí...

-Pero si hace días que no sales de la casa.

-Entonces, con mayor razón, tú y Axel deberían mantenerse alejados de este cuarto.

-No. Con mayor razón, tú deberías ir al medico.

-Af... –La morena giró los ojos pero sabía que su madre- como siempre- estaba en lo correcto. – Bien. Prometo que mañana iré al hospital.

Maribel no dejaba de mirarla con aire de duda, secretamente intuía que algo no estaba bien. Con fingida calma, se paró, tomó la bandeja y apagó la lámpara. En la puerta del cuarto, se volteó a ver su hija que mantenía los ojos cerrados y un gesto de malestar general en sus facciones.

_-Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando... –_Susurró mirando un segundo hacia el techo. Seguidamente, se fue a ver a su nieto.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana se sentía como nueva (como si no se hubiese desvelado por varias noches entre pensamientos, nauseas, nervios y vómitos) Pasó buena parte del día junto a Axel, que aun no iba a la guardería y gozaba de los beneficios que implicaban ser cuidado por su propia abuela. Esa fue la primer tarde soleada luego de varios días. Maribel quiso aprovecharla saliendo con su único y querido nieto, lo que le daría cierta libertad a su hija para arreglar algunos de sus asuntos.

Santana sabia que tenia que ir al medico pero, como no sentía malestar y en verdad no quería pisar el hospital, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Podía ser que el encierro no fuera la mejor opción para calmar sus pensamientos. Mientras conducía, notaba que ya había perdido esa especie de temor que la mantuvo tan quieta en su casa (Ese "temor" a volver a encontrarse con Brittany). Los caminos la guiaron hasta su primera parada. El lugar elegido no era reconfortante, pero creía que ya era hora de visitar a su padre en el cementerio.

Le costó un poco ubicar el sitio, por lo cual tuvo que deambular a pie durante un largo rato. La lapida empezaba a estar gastada por los años, unas flores secas yacían sobre la hierba, el nombre de Carlos Lopez se distinguía en la loza. Santana releía la escritura ya resignada, ya no se sentía culpable, fue la mala fortuna la que había jugado los dados aquella vez...

_**-Flashback-**_

_Ella lloraba con la cabeza gacha, sentada en la silla del estudio. Su padre golpeaba contra las paredes y maldecía en español. Él soñaba que su hija fuera una mujer con un futuro brillante y lo hiciera sentir orgulloso. Pero, por el contrario, Santana ni siquiera tenía una carrera en mente. Eso, sumado a la verdad que se había atrevido a confesarle: amaba a Brittany Pierce y solo soñaba un futuro a su lado._

_-¿En que nos equivocamos con tu madre...? Te dimos todo, Santana. Todos los caprichos, las mejores cosas, todo lo que pedías… _

_-No me culpes por mi elección, quiero seguir mis sueños, solo que aun no sé cuáles son…_

_-Tus sueños. -Aplaudió sarcásticamente Carlos.- ¿Y salir con una mujer también es un sueño? ¿O una fantasía?_

_\- No. Amo a Brittany y ella a mí. Es tan simple como eso, no estamos cometiendo ningún crimen._

_-¡Pero no es algo bien visto en este pueblo! ¡No es natural, por lo menos no en nuestra familia!_

_-¡No me interesan los demás! ¡¿Alguien de ellos está aquí ahora?! ¡No! – Santana se paró de su asiento y tomó por el hombro a su padre que se giró a verla.- ¿No puedes entender que esto es lo que me hace feliz...? –Murmuró._

_-No seas mal agradecida. –Gruñó Carlos volteando la cara. -Siempre puse tu felicidad por sobre mi, no puedes negarlo. Pero esperaba que retribuyeras eso positivamente. Ahora ni siquiera puedo verte a los ojos…_

_\- Papá, no te avergüences de mi, solo intento expresar lo que realmente soy. Sigo siendo tu niña, con la que siempre hablaste, a quien siempre incitaste a ser valiente._

_-Esto nada tiene que ver con la valentía y tú ya no eres una niña. Déjate de estupideces…-El hombre se movió bruscamente obligándola a soltarlo. Se paró con las manos tras su espalda, viendo fijamente por la ventana que daba vista hacia la calle. Santana permanecía de espaldas a él, ambos suspiraron abatidos. -Ten bien en claro esto: Me decepcionaste tanto que si pudiese revivir el punto exacto en que me equivoque contigo… Tendría que volver al punto cero. Donde tú, no habías nacido. -Finalizó Carlos hablándole por sobre su hombro._

_Santana se tapó la boca para no llorar ante esas dolorosas palabras. No podía comprender la reacción de su padre. Siempre habían sido confidentes, por eso fue a él a quien decidió informarle primero de su relación. Pero si que él no lo aceptara no significaba que eso la detendría, nada lo haría. Tenía la perilla de la puerta en su mano, estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando escuchó un quejido a sus espaldas. _

_-¿Papá…? ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó asustándose cuando vio que Carlos se llevó la mano al pecho y luego se desvanecía cayendo al suelo-¡Papá! –Santana corrió a ayudarlo. Le sujetó la cabeza y lo acomodó sobre sus rodillas, el hombre la miraba con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡No, no, no! ¡A-ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Mamá! ¡Samuel! ¡Alguien...!_

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Santana negaba con la cabeza. Pese a todo, le daba ira no haber hecho más. La ambulancia tardó demasiado y aquel hombre murió camino al hospital. Era un recuerdo amargo ese día, junto a los que le siguieron, pero no podía negar que fueron los tiempos decisivos para que ella fuera lo que es hoy. Sin embargo, cuánto daría por hablar con él una vez más, por que esas palabras dichas en un momento de furia no hubieran sido las últimas que escucharía de su boca. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho?

-¿Santana...? –Repentinamente, una voz masculina tras ella le rozó el oído y la latina se espantó al punto en que soltó un pequeño y agudo gritito. El voltearse, casi sin aliento, se encontró con la cara sonrojada y sorprendida de Finn. –Lo siento, ¿Te asuste?

-¿Eres idiota o lo finges? ¡No puedes hacer eso en un cementerio!

-¿Por qué? ¿Le temes a los fantasmas?

-No. Pero si a los asesinos seriales y violadores de muchachas candentes. –Santana se señaló de arriba a abajo.

Observó a su ex compañero por un instante y recordó que luego de verlo a él fue que se reencontró con Brittany... Finn podía ser la prueba clara de que las probabilidades de encuentro entre ellos eran posibles en ese pueblucho. Puso las manos a la cadera y le hizo un gesto con la barbilla.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le traes flores a tu novio el sepulturero...?- Comentó irónicamente, también existía la posibilidad de que Finn Hudson estuviera siguiéndola. El hombre esbozó una leve sonrisa y agachó la mirada.

\- En realidad, hoy era nuestro aniversario con mi esposa.- Comentó tímidamente. La latina dejó caer sus brazos sintiéndose de inmediato como una perra insensible: en su afán de querer molestarlo, había olvidado que Finn era viudo. –Mejor te dejo, veo que estabas ocupada…

-No, no, espera... –La morena se paró frente al hombre de alta estatura poniendo una mano en su pecho. Finn levantó una ceja ante esa reacción. Santana cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios -¿Te hago compañía...?- Preguntó en voz baja, haciendo notar que ya no le agradaba estar sola en el campo santo y que quería compensar el error de bromear con el tema de las flores que llevaba en su mano.

Finn sonrió de lado y aceptó. Santana le dio una última mirada a la tumba de su padre y comenzó a caminar junto a él. Casi no hablaron. De vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban y, con velocidad, las corrían hacia otro punto. En cuestión de unos minutos, llegaron a la tumba de la esposa de Finn. Santana leyó la inscripción de la lapida que le pertenecía a _Mia Nicolle O' Neil, _que murió –según las fechas escritas- a los 23 años. Sobre el nombre y el mensaje (_"Por siempre en nuestros corazones_") que a Santana le pareció sumamente cursi, había una fotografía de a una muchacha joven, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos vivaces, y humilde sonrisa.

Le fue inevitable pensar que: la tal _Mía_ tenia cierto aire a Rachel, a su amiga de New York, quien en su momento fue novia de Finn; que Mía murió siendo muy joven y tras dar a luz, lo que indicaba que la juventud no era símbolo- ni seguro- de vida; y que –quizás- ella misma no tendría ya nunca a alguien como Finn que le llevara rosas a la tumba en el día en que deberían festejar su aniversario de bodas. Lo último fue lo que más entristeció a Santana, pero de todas formas respetó el momento en que su ex compañero regalaba las flores a su mujer fallecida.

-Ella amaba las rosas.- Dijo el castaño con melancolía. Santana sintió ternura y nerviosismo: ella también las adoraba y era incomodo tener algo en común con una persona muerta pues sentía que eso -de alguna forma- podía aproximarla un poco hacia el _más allá._

-No fue fácil ¿Verdad? –Indagó unos pasos más atrás de Finn, con los brazos cruzados.

-Pensé que iba a enloquecer. –Suspiraba el hombre. -Nada me aliviaba. Rogaba que el tiempo se reiniciara para que ella no se embarazara y muriera. No sé cómo es la muerte, Santana, pero si podía averiguar en qué consistía la vida. Comencé a entender que este era nuestro destino. Fuimos felices lo poco que estuvimos juntos. No éramos culpables de lo que ya estaba escrito…

-Eso fue porque no había vuelta atrás, no tenías modo de arreglar las cosas...

-Es cierto. Pero todo lo del pasado se puede arreglar de alguna forma; bueno, salvo por la muerte. Yo... Sé que no puedo ver ni tocar a Mía, pero si creer que ella nos cuida desde algún lugar. Lo demás, siempre se pueden remediar. Nunca es tarde para arrepentirse.

El hombre se volteó a verla con tranquilidad. Santana tragó saliva y desvío la mirada. La verdad era que Finn le parecía un buen consejero. Lo poco que habían hablado le hizo pensar muchas cosas. La morena se preguntaba si ese tipo de respuestas y la capacidad de mantener la calma era algo que el ex mariscal de campo había adquirido con el tiempo, en realidad quería por saber más de él si tenia la oportunidad.

Al salir del cementerio, decidieron ir a una pequeña cafetería que Finn conocía. Con el paso de los minutos, las palabras empezaron a salir cada vez con más fluidez. Hablaron de sus hijos, de sus vidas. Santana supo que Finn trabajaba como vendedor de bienes raíces, y admitió que le parecía interesante (sobretodo porque ella quería comprar una casa), pero Finn no podía creer que Santana fuera psicóloga... No sabría definir qué hacían los psicólogos, pero esa seria la ultima carrera que imaginaria para alguien de tanto carácter y ambición como aquella morena. Al final establecieron que el trabajo no tiene por qué representar a una persona.

Pidieron otra taza de café mientras Finn le contaba lo que sabia de los ex miembros de New Directions, el inolvidable club del coro en el que participaron en la adolescencia. Noah Puckerman (el mejor amigo de Finn, que mantenía un pasado peculiar con Quinn) se había ido a _Los Angeles_ con Sam Evans, un rubio de labios grandes, y ambos eran socios de un negocio. Mercedes Jones, sin dudas una de las mejores voces de su generación, era en la actualidad una cantante consagrada y reconocida. Artie Abrams, el chico de silla de ruedas, tenía una tienda de música en Lima; de Tina y Mike no sabia nada (ni recordaba sus apellidos pero eran una pareja de asiáticos) quizás fueron raptados por alienígenas. Finalmente, hablaron de personas que Santana había tratado más:

-¿No tienes problema en saber que Quinn está con la que fue tu novia...?- Preguntó la latina.

-Si, de hecho, llegué tarde para interrumpir su boda. -Bromeó Finn, recordando que Rachel lo dejó ni bien la rubia se recuperó de su accidente. - Fue duro, recuerda que con Rachel hasta quisimos casarnos, pero hoy me parece bien que estén juntas. Amor es amor. Podría haber vivido pensando en que ella me engañó bastante con Quinn, pero entonces nunca la habría olvidado y no me hubiera fijado en Mía. Lo mejor que se puede hacer para esas cosas del pasado, es perdonar y dejarlas ir.- Santana escuchaba con atención.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa si no puedes perdonar alguna de esas cosas?

-Yo me sentiría atrapado, sin salida. Es como volver una y otra vez al punto de partida y el único modo de avanzar rápido es liberar la carga. -Finn notó en la mirada de la morena unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas. Seguramente, para ella no era tan fácil pues era muy orgullosa. –O al menos uno puede intentarlo, a algunos les lleva más y a otros menos, pero si no quieren vivir con una "tortura espiritual" es mejor afrontarlo...

-¿Y por qué...? Es decir... ¿Cómo pides perdón si pasó mucho tiempo?

-Eso depende de cada uno. Yo lo hago con un café. - Finn levantó su taza inclinándose de hombros. La latina se cruzó de cejas, eso ya no concordaba con las respuestas tan profundas que le estaba dando su ex compañero. A la vez, empezaba a sentirse algo mal, volver a tomar café no fue una buena idea. -No me mires así: un café es una buena excusa para verse y hablar, como nosotros ahora. ¿Qué mejor...?- Alegaba el castaño sorbiendo un buen trago de capuchino.

Se separaron cuando Finn advirtió que ya era hora de ir a buscar Kim a la guardería. Santana había sentido que esa charla le daba nuevas fuerzas. Además, se había pasado el teléfono con Finn para encontrarse en algún rato libre. El chico comenzaba a caerle bien, era más maduro y cuerdo, seria bueno contar con alguien así.

Caminaba a su auto cuando sintió de nuevo esas horribles nauseas que tuvo la noche anterior. Logró acomodarse en el asiento del conductor y apoyó la frente en el volante, tenía las manos frías y temblorosas. Temía desmayarse, temía morir, temía que ya nadie le llevara flores a su tumba pero -desde hacia una semana- temía que esos síntomas fueran el principio de algo que podría desequilibrar aun más sus planes inconclusos para su imprevisible futuro. Vio sus ojos reflejados en el espejo retrovisor y fue como la entrada al pasado donde ella, dos meses antes, se miraba frente al espejo de su cuarto con Blaine vistiéndose un poco más atrás. Luego él dejó olvidado y tirado su saco en el suelo, y ella lo recogió encontrando unos boletos a Paris, y empezaría una batalla campal de gritos y platos rotos. Pero antes de eso, si su memoria no fallaba, ya había ocurrido una penúltima gran guerra entre ellos: solo que... en la cama.

Mientras conduce, reza, reza con fervor y niega con la cabeza. Tiene que empezar a descartar posibilidades. Su mente ahora solo se concentra en ella, en dominar un poco la incertidumbre para no entrar en pánico. El hospital está al otro lado de la ciudad, así que estaciona enfrente de una pequeña y vieja farmacia. Hace fila, juega con sus manos con un nerviosismo que intenta ocultar tras su cara de indiferencia, espera que toda la gente se vaya y queda frente al mostrador.

-Escuche... –Dice y tiembla. El farmacéutico la mira con expectante curiosidad. Santana agacha la cabeza. –...Necesito un test de embarazo.

Ya es de noche en Paris, es un horario totalmente distinto, y Blaine se duchaba cantando con tranquilidad. Habían vuelto hacía un rato de una fiesta. Le encantaba andar por las calles junto a su nueva pareja. Amaba que él haya comprado un departamento tan cerca de la enigmática y maravillosa torre Eiffel. Sentía más que nunca que ese país era el lugar del amor. La convivencia entre ellos iba muy bien. Todos los días iban al club donde estaba unido Kurt, cabalgaban, jugaban al tenis, vivían la buena vida. Blaine aun no trabajaba, tenia el tiempo totalmente ocupado en su pareja, a quien en cada oportunidad besaba y demostraba cuánto le gustaba estar a su lado.

Esa noche habían tenido la cena en donde el diseñador anunciaba los detalles de su próximo desfile a sus empleados; noticia que se hizo publica rápidamente por toda la prensa francesa, seguidora activa del hombre.

Mientras su amado se duchaba alegre por lo influencia del champagne, Kurt realizaba su ritual de limpieza y humectación facial. Su piel era blanca y suave, según Blaine era "casi moldeada por los mismos ángeles" Tenia unos ojos penetrantemente azules, que ahora examinaban la habitación con cuidado. El tiempo lo había vuelto un fanático del orden: todo en su vida debía estar organizado, sin margen de error.

Buscaba en su gran armario un pijama para ya disponerse a descansar, cuando se topó con una de las valijas que Blaine había traído de América y que no había acomodado.

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que estas cosas van en el otro closet! - Se quejaba en voz baja mientras movía la maleta.

Un ruido dentro de ella hizo que el muchacho de pelo castaño se detuviera en seco. La abrió suponiendo que aun quedaban algunos objetos del contador que faltaban acomodar: vio un celular, un par de libros y unos discos. El objeto electrónico llamó la atención inmediata del diseñador. Intentó encenderlo, aunque suponía que no tendría batería suficiente. Estaba equivocado. El aparato instantáneamente emitió una luz, vibró, y mostró el menú de inicio. Quiso volver a apagarlo, pero la curiosidad lo invadió con fuerza y comenzó a indagar las llamadas y los mensajes. El historial estaba limpio, solo quedaba registrada la última llamada que tuvieron horas antes de que Blaine partiera al aeropuerto rumbo a Paris. Kurt ya no dudaba de él, se esmeraba en no hacerlo, pero ver todo eso lo dejaba más tranquilo aun. Seguidamente, curioseo entre los documentos guardados en la memoria. Una infinidad de fotos se desplegó en la pantalla, Blaine se había olvidado de borrarlas... O, tal vez, _no tuvo el valor de hacerlo_. Kurt comenzó a ver las imágenes deslizándolas una a una: la gran mayoría eran de un pequeño niño.

-Así que este es tu primogénito, Blaine…- Comentó con un poco de ironía, mientras continuaba corriendo fotografías; todas eran del niño, en algunas aparecía su padre sosteniéndolo con una gran, hermosa, e idéntica sonrisa. -Apuesto a que eras el mejor papá del mundo. –Sonrió el ojos azules al ver la cara de su hombre en la pantalla.

Ya no escuchaba a su pareja cantando en la ducha, por lo que pensó que mejor dejaba el móvil.

Examinó la carpeta de los videos de forma fugaz: solo había un archivo. Se veía claramente que el niño de las fotografías era el que ahora jugaba con la cámara, balbuceaba algunas cosas y Blaine le contestaba como entendiendo lo que decía. Finalmente, el hombre tomaba la cámara y filmaba cómo su hijo caminaba por el pasillo de su departamento en pañales, sin parar de reír. Kurt miraba hipnotizado.

_-Ax, ¿Dónde...? Ou..._

_-Blaine, siempre haces lo mismo, se va a resfriar si lo dejas caminar descalzo._ –A Kurt se le erizó la piel pues le resultó conocida aquella voz, por más que hacia años que no veía a esa mujer. La cámara enfocaba a Santana, que sostenía al niño y cerraba la puerta de la entrada.

_-¿Qué se supone que hacen...?_

-_Solo jugábamos. Y filmo sus pasos, él será una estrella.-_ Se escuchaba que respondía Blaine, mientras la latina se reía y se quitaba el abrigo.

_-A nadie le gusta una estrella resfriada, será mejor que lo vistas. _

_-Me encanta eso. _

_-¿Qué cosa...?_

_-Verte reír… y así, sosteniendo a Ax.-_ Se percibía que Blaine se acercaba a la morena.

_-No intentes hacerte el romántico cuando te estoy sermoneando._ –Santana le entregaba al niño y seguidamente caminaba hacia la cocina. Blaine no dejaba de filmar.

-¡Ey! _Yo soy romántico. Axel ¿O no que tu padre es un romántico empedernido...? Tienes que decir que si...-_ La cámara enfocaba la sonrisa del pequeño mientras los adultos se reían nuevamente. _-¿Lo ves? Eso es un "si" confirmado por el mismo Axel Anderson Lopez._

_-Como ustedes digan…_

_-Aguarda, ven aquí. -_ La cámara apunto directo al piso. Kurt le prestaba atención a los sonidos que se sentían. Eran susurros, que luego finalizaban con un sonoro beso.

El diseñador no pretendía ver más cuando el video llegó a su fin. Se quedó en silencio, sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, y mirando hacia la nada. Le había resultado incomodo ver u oír a Blaine con su anterior familia. De pronto empezó a molestarle que aun conservara ese recuerdo de su ex mujer. Eso, sin contar que ese video mostraba claramente un coqueteo bien actuado por el dueño del teléfono: en aquel tiempo, ambos ya planeaban vivir juntos y Blaine le aseguraba que ya no sentía nada por Santana. Todo aun era muy reciente, y Kurt advirtió que- por más esfuerzos que hiciera- tal vez nunca podría saber todo lo que Blaine pensaba o recordaba, ni confirmar por completo la veracidad en sus palabras.

_-"¿Y si a mi me engaña de igual forma...?"-_ Fue una pregunta recurrente que pasó por su cabeza.

-Pensé que vendrías a ducharte.- Lo interrumpió el contador entrando a la habitación mientras se secaba la cabeza con una toalla. Kurt se paró rápidamente y ocultó el celular tras su espalda. -¿Qué estabas haciendo...? -Preguntó Blaine al ver la maleta en medio del piso de la habitación. El ojos azules sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vio en un par de minutos.

-Oh, eso... yo, yo la llevaba al armario y noté que tenía estas cosas adentro. -Se excusó resguardando cuidadosamente el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. – Hay unos libros y eso... – Continuaba explicando mientras tomaba lo primero que había en la valija.

-Ah, si. Si quieres puedes dejarlos ahí. No creo que los necesite. -Le contestó el otro castaño sin darle mayor importancia. Kurt lo observó un momento mientras seguía secándose, hasta que se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda. Blaine levantó las cejas y sonrío. - ¿Pasa algo...?

-No... ¡Si! Quiero que nos pongamos románticos… ¿Está mal? -Preguntaba Kurt en voz baja, jugando con el cabello mojado de su novio.

-¿Románticos...? No, no está mal. -Respondió Blaine besándolo lentamente mientras lo dirigía a la gran cama matrimonial tras ellos. –No esta nada, nada mal. –Repetía mientras caían sobre el colchón.

El diseñador descartó la idea del pijama por esa noche. Tras una fogosa hora de pasión, ambos se quedaron abrazados. Con Blaine dormido en sus brazos- y la luz blanca de la luna entrando por la ventana e iluminando sus ojos- Kurt aun pensaba en los sonidos de aquel video.

_Quería despejar sus dudas, quería creer que eso iba a ser para siempre. _

Por su bien, por todo lo que había hecho para que estuvieran juntos, para que no hubiera secuelas ni contratiempos, lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer toda evidencia o rastro que hiciera que Blaine recordara a esa familia que abandonó... empezando por ese celular.


	8. Nuevas respuestas

_**Capitulo VIII**_

_**Nuevas respuestas**_

Santana permanecía sentada y hundida en el medio del gran sofá que había en el salón de la casa. Solo podía oír a lo lejos el sonido que hacían las agujas del reloj mientras avanzaban y el latido de su propio corazón, que golpeteaba con tal potencia que parecía que escaparía de su pecho en cualquier instante. Tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada hacia la caja sin abrir que yacía sobre la mesita de café frente a ella. Estiró su mano izquierda, que temblaba. Leyó las instrucciones en el reverso y volvió a dejar la prueba sobre la mesa.

Su madre y Axel no estaban en casa, pero suponía que regresarían en cualquier momento.

Tenia que hacerlo, tenía que saber el resultado, no podía dejar que pase más el tiempo.

Suspiró con fuerza mientras se fregaba la cara y se paró a buscar un vaso con agua en la cocina. Bebió manteniendo siempre su mirada baja (que ya no miraba nada específico, todo su ser permanecía reviviendo segmentos del pasado)

La realidad era que en esos momentos estaba paralizada por el terror de hacer esa prueba y que diera positivo. Y no sentiría eso si no tuviera motivos para creer que era posible, que podría estar embarazada de nuevo... pero claro que había motivos. Que si, que en su momento tuvieron métodos para evitar esos sustos: ella tomaba la píldora y él... bueno, él no siempre confiaba en que ella siguiera el tratamiento porque en eso la latina era tan irregular como su propio periodo; además, en el último tiempo, lo que menos tenían con Blaine eran momentos íntimos. Santana no era tan optimista como para vivir pensando: _"¡Hoy tal vez pase, mejor tomo la maldita pastilla!"_ A veces simplemente lo pasaba por alto. Después estaba el asunto de que todo ese último acto fue repentino y veloz, fogoso y salvaje como el mismo infierno pues –al menos en su caso- influía mucho la necesidad. Nunca lo admitiría de forma abierta, pero el sexo era una de las mejores cosas que les quedaba en su relación y ella nunca se negaba a ese tipo de placer cuando se presentaba la oportunidad.

La balanza no estaba a su favor.

En verdad, tendría que estar rezando por un... _¿"Milagro"?_ _¿Era cruel pedir algo así en ese caso?_ No era ese el momento, no cuando ni siquiera tenía trabajo. Traer otra vida al mundo en esas condiciones seria un acto irresponsable. Tendría que haberlo pensado antes pero, si el test daba positivo, todo habría sido un acto irresponsable al que no tenia idea de cómo haría frente estando totalmente sola.

Luego de media hora, tres vasos de agua, y un calmante que encontró sobre la mesa de noche Maribel, estuvo en mejores condiciones de hacerlo. Tenia que esperar dos minutos, luego la cantidad de rayas en el palillo definirían parte de su destino. Lo dejó con cuidado sobre el lavabo del baño, salió al pasillo, y cerró la puerta con fuerza (como queriendo evitar que un monstruo intentara escapar de allí)

Se apoyó contra la pared más cercana y miró la hora en su teléfono: faltaban exactamente dos minutos para que fueran las seis de la tarde.

Estaba muy nerviosa. No había pasado antes por esa clase de situación. Con Axel fue distinto pues él fue bastante planeado, deseado, y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras (Sobretodo de su parte). Sin embargo, en esa oportunidad, recordaba haber tenido otros síntomas. Quizás el resultado era negativo, y las nauseas y los malestares eran por otra causa. Si bien eso último tampoco la alentaba, preferiría solo estar enferma (aunque no de nada grave, por supuesto) _¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado...?_

Faltaba un minuto y Santana empezaba a entender la teoría de la relatividad: esos sesenta segundos restantes se estaban convirtiendo en los más largos de su existencia. De pronto le dieron unas terribles ganas de llorar, llorar hasta quedarse dormida o, si era posible, hasta despertar de un mal sueño en el que ella esperaba para saber si estaba embarazada o no.

Al diablo. Tenia que hablar con alguien.

_-¡No nos llamas desde hace una semana! ¡¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nosotros, tía?! ¡¿Tienes un nuevo sobrino?! ¿¡Ya no me quieres?!_ -Se escuchó rápidamente al dramático Iker que le había quitado el teléfono de las manos a su madre abogada.

-A-Aik, lo siento, yo no...

_-¡Abraham dame ese teléfono!_ -Gritó Quinn, asustando a la morena al otro lado de la línea. _–Santana Lopez, pero qué sorpresa..._

-No empieces, suficiente con el sermón que acaba de darme tu hijo. –Suspiró la latina. – Necesito a mi compañera de charlas...

_-La verdad, San, es que no estamos en un buen momento para hablar..._

-¿Por qué...? ¡No me digas que otra vez me contestaste mientras tienen sexo porque te juro que...!

_-¡NO! ¡Acabas de hablar con Iker! ¿¡Que clase de pervertidas crees que somos!? Dios mío ¡¿Qué pasa contigo ahora?!_

-De eso tengo que hablarte: estoy nerviosa, Quinn.

_-Rachel también lo está. La llamaran a las seis confirmándole si obtuvo o no el papel en la obra para la que audicionó hace un tiempo..._

La morena guardó silencio al comprender que estaba pasando lo inevitable: sus amigas seguían adelante con sus vidas mientras ella aun permanecía atorada en ese instante.

Hacia días que Santana no hablaba con Quinn. Le costaba asumir en buen modo que esa rubia estuvo en contacto con Brittany. Más que nada, ella tomó distancia para evitar que tocaran ese tema. Pero ahora realmente necesitaba compañía así que estaba dispuesta a pasar lo anterior por alto. Entendía que, si no le decía lo que le pasaba, no recibiría mucha atención de parte de la rubia... pero era mejor que nada.

Miró el reloj del móvil: ya eran las seis en punto.

-¿Puedo saber la respuesta con ustedes...? –Preguntó Santana, con doble intensión.

-¿_Verdad que no fue tan buena idea irte? Mira lo que te estas perdiendo..._

-Fabray...

_-Era broma, claro que puedes. La están llamando... ¡Llegó el momento...!- Quinn iba hacia el comedor, Rachel la llamaba a los gritos_.

-Llegó el momento... –Susurraba la morena mientras iba girando la perilla de la puerta del baño con los ojos cerrados y casi sin respirar.

_\- Aguarda, pondré el altavoz_. –La ojos verdes dejó su móvil sobre la mesa mientras miraba con intriga a su mujer. Santana oía a lo lejos cómo Rachel hablaba. _"-Si, soy yo... Si, si, claro, si..."_ Por cada "si" de su amiga en New York, la latina daba un paso hacia el lavabo.

Todo quedó de pronto en un angustiante y extenso silencio. Santana entrecerró los ojos. Sin soltar su teléfono, sujetó el test de embarazo.

_-¿Y bien...?_ –Preguntó Quinn, se notaba que retenía el aliento. La latina tuvo que sentarse en el borde del inodoro cuando vio el resultado.

_-Bueno, era el director de la obra..._ –Contestaba Rachel. _–Solo llamo para decir que..._ ¡OBTUVE EL PAPEL! ¡Tengo el protagónico!

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Dios y la santísima trinidad de los cielos, gracias! –Gritó Santana de pronto: el test dio negativo.- ¡Nunca más, juro que nunca más pasaré por esto otra vez! ¡Haré celibato por un año! ¡Yay! ¡No saben cuánto las quiero...! – La morena estaba tan eufórica que no podía contener sus palabras ni recordar que sus amigas no sabían lo que le pasaba. Su sonrisa fue tornándose un poco más seria y su respiración fue calmándose. -Es decir... –Un silencio incomodo se formó en la línea. Santana raspó la garganta y luego tosió. -Barbra: la verdad es que no esperaba menos de ti... Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que colgar. –Finalizó con tono formal, casi oficinesco.

Iker, Quinn y Rachel se quedaron mirando fijo el celular sobre la mesa, todos con la cara repleta de curiosidad.

_\- ¿Alguien más aquí cree que se tomó el festejo muy a pecho esta vez...? _

La morena se dejó caer en su cama, exhausta, como si hubiese terminado de correr un maratón de cinco kilómetros sin parar. Aun tenía la prueba en su mano y no pudo hacer más que volver a verla de cerca: solo había una línea dibujada pero, si miraba el palito por un rato largo, podría jurar que la otra línea en cualquier momento aparecería. Empezaba a sentirse tranquila, casi aliviada. Tan tranquila que, a los pocos segundos, sus parpados empezaron a cerrarse. Había tomado un mini relajante que seguramente estaba surtiendo efecto, creía merecer un descanso. Hizo el esfuerzo de bajar hasta la cocina y tirar la prueba a la basura, luego volvió a acostarse.

Ya era muy de noche cuando la latina logró despertarse. Tanteó el lado izquierdo de la cama, notando que Axel estaba dormido a su lado. Encendió su luz de noche y se fregó los ojos. Contempló con cariño cómo su hijo parecía encontrarse en algún alegre sueño pues esbozaba una sonrisita cada dos segundos. Era tan lindo, lo amaba tanto... Santana estaba segura de que podría verlo así toda la vida y sin cansarse.

Con bastante sueño aun, la morena bajó a la cocina: el vacío en el estomago la estaba matando. Por el camino se encontró con su madre.

-¡Vaya! Hola, bella durmiente… -Comentaba Maribel acomodando unos libros en los estantes de un mueble.

-¿Me harás compañía en la cena...?- Le preguntó su hija mientras la abrazaba con dulzura por el cuello, estaba de muy buen humor.

-Ya cenamos hace unas horas con Axel, pensaba despertarte pero te veías tan tranquila que no quise molestarte...

-¿Axel se comportó en su salida...?

-Por supuesto, es un ángel caído del cielo. No entiendo de dónde lo habrá heredado.- Bromeaba la dueña de casa. -Si tienes hambre aun hay sopa en la nevera. No la tomes fría o volverás a enfermarte.

-Yo paso. Me prepararé algo rápido y sano.- Le contestó Santana.- ¿Ya te vas a dormir? –Indagó viendo que su madre subía las escaleras.

-Si, estas son horas para ir a descansar. Tú no te desveles.

-Mamá, no me trates como si tuviera diez años ¿De acuerdo?

-_MI casa, mis reglas._ Por cierto... –Maribel bajó unos escalones para entregarle su móvil. – Lo dejaste en la cocina y ha estado sonando.

-¿Y no contestaste? ¿Quien era...?

-Por favor, hija, yo no me meto en cosas ajenas. –Agregó la viuda ya yéndose a su cuarto. Santana giró los ojos mientras iba a la cocina: sabía que su madre se las ingeniaba hasta para enterarse del chisme más oculto en el barrio.

Tras prepararse un saludable sándwich, cenó sola en tanto revisaba su celular. Tenía cuatro llamadas pérdidas: una de Quinn, otra de Rachel, ya se imaginaba el escándalo que le armarían por no contestar y por colgarles horas atrás; pero las otras llamadas eran de un número desconocido. Al parecer el teléfono del que querían ubicarla ni siquiera era del país. Era raro...

Su móvil recibió otra llamada de aquel hablante incógnito a los pocos minutos. Tuvo algo de temor al contestar por lo que ni siquiera habló y del otro lado tampoco nadie se atrevió a decir algo. Sin embargo, Santana podía percibir que había alguien allí, respirando, esperando algo, como queriendo oírla o hablarle. La llamada permaneció así por un minuto hasta que colgaron.

-Debe ser un tonto bromista… -Se calmaba la latina, intentando no pensar en que podía ser algún psicópata despiadado que la vigilaba por la ventana o algo por el estilo. De todas formas, para sentirse más tranquila y distraída, comenzó a mandarle mensajes a Finn.

Dos días pasaron. Santana reinició su búsqueda de un local para instalar su nuevo consultorio, pero seguía sin tener suerte en ese aspecto. Sus molestias estomacales continuaban, por lo que finalmente tuvo que ir al medico y éste le aseguró que lo que tenia no era más que el cuadro viral que se había propagado durante esa temporada; no obstante, quiso ordenar unos análisis para librarse de dudas...

-Esto si que tiene que ser un chiste. –La latina soltó la planilla con precios que le había acercado su ex compañero.

-Bueno todo depende de lo que quieras invertir, Santana... –Respondía Finn mientras giraba en la silla de su oficina.

Ambos continuaron comunicándose por mensajes, y esa tarde el vendedor le propuso que se acercara a la agencia en la que trabajaba para que pudiera guiarla en la búsqueda de una nueva casa.

-La verdad es que todo esto sale más de lo que imaginaba... Si compro algo de aquí, no me alcanzará para mi consultorio.

-Tranquila. Hay planes de pago... –Explicaba Finn parándose a buscar otro libro.- O puedo ofrecerte algo de la sección de departamentos que es más accesible...

-Venimos de New York, vivimos en un departamento. Solo quiero césped y una cerca blanca alrededor de un patio lleno de árboles... algo como... –La latina fue pasando páginas en el libro de ventas que estaba dotado de fotos de casas en Lima. -¡Esta! ¡Justo lo que busco!

-¿La casa amarilla...? –Finn se mordió apenas el labio inferior. –En realidad, este catálogo es viejo, logré vender esa casa hace un par de meses. –Santana lo miró por lo bajo con las cejas cruzadas, empezaba a perder la paciencia. –Pero descuida, ya encontraremos algo a la medida de lo que buscas. –Sonrió el castaño fregándole el hombro, un gesto que la morena miró con desconfianza.

Salieron juntos de la agencia, Finn había terminado su jornada de trabajo por ese día. Él insistió en acompañarla hasta su auto, que estaba estacionado a una cuadra, al extremo de uno de los mejores parques que había en Lima. Popularmente lo llamaban el "parque del sol" pues era una zona que estaba siempre iluminada debido a su ubicación y la baja cantidad de árboles a su alrededor.

-Hoy es un lindo día. –Sonreía el castaño mirando el paisaje. -¿Qué harás ahora...? Podrías ir por tu hijo en tanto yo recojo a Kim, se divertirían mucho con los juegos que hay aquí, sin contar que hay un tipo que vende los mejores helados de la ciudad...

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? –Santana se detuvo junto a un bote de basura para encender el cigarro que le quedaba y tirar la cajetilla.

-Venimos seguido con Kim. –Finn se inclinó de hombros.-Pasamos cuando voy a dejarla a la guardería y luego aprovecho para correr...

-¿Correr...? –La morena miró a su ex compañero con confusión, liberando un poco de humo blanco y espeso.

-Si, ya sabes, es bueno hacer ejercicio para no perder la costumbre...

-No puedo decir lo mismo, hace años que no hago ese tipo de actividades. –Santana se desvío del sendero para caminar por el césped.

-Bueno... –El castaño la observó desde atrás y se fregó un poco el cuello. –Podrías entrenar... conmigo... Me gustaría tener compañía. –Dijo con timidez. Su ex compañera se giró a verlo con las cejas cruzadas. Finn tragó saliva, su mirada y sus facciones expresaban ansiedad.

-Seamos honestos, Hudson... –Comentó Santana dejando su bolso sobre un banco. Se acomodó un poco la falda, se sentó con delicadeza y se cruzó de piernas sin dejar de mirar al vendedor con seriedad. - ¿Qué es lo que esperas de todo esto? –Preguntó mientras se llevaba el cigarro a los labios. El hombre empezó a ruborizarse. –Nunca fuimos cercanos, espero que no estés haciéndote falsas ilusiones.

-A-Aguarda... ¿Piensas que yo quiero algo contigo?

-No me extrañaría. Suelo atraer a las personas, incluso a los cabeza hueca de tu clase, y es realmente desagradable...

\- No confundas simpatía con coqueteo, Santana. –La interrumpía el castaño sentándose a su lado. –Si, antes no nos hablábamos mucho pero ¿Y qué...? ¿Ahora no puedo pretender que seas mi amiga? –La morena levantó las cejas sin mucho ánimo y continuó fumando en silencio. Finn apoyó la espalda en el banco en tanto miraba hacia el parque: había niños jugando, una pareja de enamorados recostados en el césped y una mujer rubia que paseaba a un perro. –Mis días son una rutina. Aunque no quiero nada contigo, encontrarte ha sido una de las cosas más interesantes de mi año hasta ahora. Pensé que podríamos tener algo en común, pero si te molesta, no insistiré.

Santana agachó la cabeza, confundida y arrepentida. No se atrevía a mirar a su ex compañero luego de la respuesta que le dio, menos cuando ella se expuso egocéntricamente creyendo que él buscaba algo más... En verdad estaba teniendo dificultades para confiar en otros.

No sabía si era lo ideal comprometerse en una relación, ni siquiera de amistad (que para ella ese era uno de los vínculos más preciados) Volvió a esa ciudad para empezar de cero, para trabajar, para estar con su hijo, no quería que nadie interviniera en ese plan. Pero era cierto que Finn le brindaba algo de compañía. Ahora que ya no estaba con Blaine -y Rachel y Quinn seguían con sus vidas en New York- Santana también podía continuar y empezar a conocer (o volver a conocer) a algunas personas.

-Así que... – Ella tiró el cigarro en el césped y lo trituró con la punta de su zapato hasta apagarlo. -¿Entrenas a diario...? -Murmuró notando que la mujer rubia con el perro pasaría frente a ellos.

-Si. Casi todas las mañanas.

\- Mi hijo no va a la guardería aun y mi madre trabaja en una tienda del vecindario hasta el mediodía... Solo puedo en las tardes.

-Bueno... –Finn notó que Santana vigilaba a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados. –Supongo que puedo cambiar de horario alguna vez. –Raspó un poco la garganta. -Me parece que te siguen atrayendo las rubias… - La latina se sonrojó de golpe y lo vio con sorpresa. El muchacho sonrío con una pizca de picardía.- ¿Nunca más la viste...? -Continúo a la vez que se inclinaba para arrancar algo de césped.

-Si. –La morena tragó saliva viendo como la mujer con el perro se alejaba. Entendía que el vendedor le hablaba de Brittany. –La vi hace un tiempo. Pero solo de pasada, creo que ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia. -Mintió con incomodidad y fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Y por qué no le hablaste? ¿Acaso sigues enojada con ella...? –Santana no quiso responderle. Finn estaba enterado gracias a Rachel y a otros compañeros del final entre ella y Brittany.- Me parece una pena que terminaran tal mal las cosas. Cuando estábamos en el club del coro, podríamos dudar hasta que Rachel y yo siguiéramos juntos, pero no de ustedes dos...

-Suficiente, en serio. Este mismo discurso me lo han dado casi todos los que me conocen y créeme que ya estoy cansada de responderles.

-Tal vez es por lo mismo. Te conocemos y por eso intentamos aconsejarte… Además, ustedes eran como las lesbianas de la televisión.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! –Santana tomó por la camisa a su ex compañero para que la viera a los ojos. El muchacho retuvo el aire por la violencia de esa reacción. -¡No quiero hablarle! ¿De acuerdo? Ella ya no significa nada para mí, es solo un triste recuerdo del pasado...

-Veo que lo es, por eso te molesta tanto nombrarla. –Finn le tomó la mano con delicadeza haciendo que lo soltara, su tono seguía siendo tranquilo. Esperó que la mujer a su lado se calmara un poco, aprovechando para planchar la ropa que le había quedado algo arrugada. – Pero en tanto sigas así y no lo enfrentes, siempre te sentirás atrapada.

-Escucha... –Santana se paró con autoridad. – No me jodas con consejos innecesarios, porque nunca más volveré a verla. Y si así fuera, le diría lo mismo que te dije a ti: no me interesa, no significa nada en mi vida, no la quiero, nunca la querré. Por mi que se tire debajo de un puto tren. – La morena tomó su bolso, aun respiraba exaltada.

-_Nunca digas 'nunca'_. No sabes cómo pueden ser las vueltas de la vida. – Dijo Finn sin moverse del banco. Ella le dio una mirada irónica y se alejó a paso rápido. - ¡Espera! ¡¿Entonces no entrenaremos...?! –Agregó el castaño con sana curiosidad. La latina se volteó a verlo: su ex compañero sonreía y eso la indignó aun más. Se despidió haciéndole una seña obscena con su dedo medio. -¡Tomaré eso como un _SI_!

Santana condujo hasta que el enojo fue bajando en intensidad. No admitiría que Finn tenía algo de razón en sus palabras. Ahora que se normalizaba en su vida, sinceramente quería dejar atrás todo lo relacionado con Brittany... pero se daba cuenta que aun no podía hacerlo.

Llegó a casa de su madre sintiendo bastante cansancio emocional. Por un momento pensó que habían salido con Axel- pues todo estaba en silencio y en orden- hasta que escuchó ruidos en el piso de arriba, en lo que antes era el estudio de su padre. No sabía lo que pasaba allí, así que Santana juntó aire y valor, entrando sin vacilar: Maribel estaba frente a un grupo de mujeres en medio de una clase de yoga.

-¿Cómo te fue...? Ustedes sigan. Inhalen, exhalen. -Instruía la dueña de casa a las seis o siete damas que la seguían con los ojos cerrados.

-Bien, supongo. -Santana se inclinó de hombros, incomoda con el potente respirar de todas. Faltaba alguien en la habitación. – ¿Mamá…?

-Un segundo, cariño, ya estoy contigo. –Todas meditaban, en tanto la latina recorrió velozmente los cuartos contiguos. Volvió alarmada.

-¿Dónde está Axel...?- Susurró arrodillándose junto a Maribel, que continuaba concentrada en su propia respiración.

-De acuerdo, ahora lentamente extenderemos las piernas. Despacio… Sientan que todo fluye.

-Lo único que va a fluir aquí va a ser la sangre si no me contestas.

-No seas agresiva. Tienes tendencia a tener arrugas en la frente si te enojas tan seguido. –Respondía Maribelm, con una tranquilidad desquiciante. –Jane, la vecina de enfrente, le pedí si podía cuidarlo cuando yo estuviera dando clases. -Susurró por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué lo dejaste con quien...?! -Exclamó Santana.

-_Shhh…_ -Interrumpieron con molestia todas las alumnas presentes. Maribel comenzaba a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían.

-No te alteres, hija. Jane es una buena mujer, la conozco desde hace años, solo quería darle una mano.

-Sabes que mandaré a Axel a una guardería, no había necesidad de…

-Por favor, linda. Ni siquiera has buscado empleo. Yo no dejaré de lado mis actividades para cuidarlo. Los amo, pero mientras vivas aquí, las cosas se harán a mi manera. Jane lo cuidara, está decidido. -Contestó la viuda mientras estiraba con una habilidad sorprendente.

El enojo en Santana volvió a surgir. Estaba dejando de tolerar esas respuestas e insinuaciones por parte de su madre. Empezaba a sospechar que ella y su pequeño hijo pronto empezarían a ser una molestia para la viuda. Salió del cuarto cuando las mujeres se posicionaban para hacer el saludo al sol. Tras ir a buscar a Axel (y, en definitiva, contratar a Jane para casos excepcionales) hicieron una pequeña video llamada a su familia de New York.

Santana y Axel estuvieron juntos durante los siguientes dos días. La latina comenzaba a preocuparse por la falta de comunicación que estaba mostrando el pequeño, por lo que se esforzó en tratar de enseñarle algunas nuevas palabras. El niño, sin lugar a duda, era feliz si ella estaba junto a él. Ya ni siquiera nombraba a Blaine.

Durante la mañana del jueves, ambos fueron al parque del sol. Axel jugaba en la caja de arena y Santana miraba con disimulo a su alrededor: pensaba que podría encontrarse al pasar con Finn. No quería llamarlo, ni escribirle. No creía que fuera ella la que debiera empezar nuevamente con las charlas luego de la discusión que tuvieron, pero si notaba que le hacia un poquito de falta.

Finn no apareció.

Por la tarde, tras un baño (en el cual Santana salió más mojada que el propio Axel) el pequeño se durmió en sus brazos. Ella lo mecía y le cantaba alguna canción de cuna. La melancolía se apoderó de la morena al notar cuan rápido crecía aquel angelito...

Cuando empezaba a ver algunos anuncios de trabajo en Internet, un mensaje de su ex compañero llegó – Por fin- a su móvil:

_\- Ve en una hora al parque del sol, yo invito el helado... ;) –Tu próximo amigo, Finn._

Santana leía con una ceja levantada, pensando en los chistes que hizo Quinn cuando se enteró que ellos estaban viéndose. La morena ahora negaba que el castaño intentara coquetearle, pero no descartaba del todo esa posibilidad: ella era divorciada, él era viudo...No, aquel hombre no le atraía, no pretendería más que una amistad con él... Un helado empezaba a sonar tentador. Se puso ropa casual y prometió volver pronto; Axel seguía dormido y quedó bajo el cuidado en mala gana de su abuela.

La latina llegó temprano por lo que dio un recorrido a ese parque que tantas veces cruzó cuando estaba en el instituto. Ahora los árboles eran más grandes, las tiernas hojas primaverales ya relucían en sus copas. Todo estaba bastante tranquilo... Demasiado.

Finn no aparecía pasados veinte minutos desde que ella estaba allí. No le gustaba esperar, así que ya comenzaba a planear su regreso

Frenó en seco cuando quedó frente a un sendero en el cual caminaba una muchacha rubia con la cabeza gacha. Ella, al mirar hacia adelante, detuvo sus pasos como casi lo hicieron los latidos de su corazón. Ambas sintieron el mismo sobresalto al reconocerse.

Pasaron los segundos, quizás fueron minutos.

Santana solo se quedó parada pensando en la charla telefónica con Quinn de noches atrás.

Brittany comenzó a temblar como una hoja de papel: el día que no pudo seguir a la latina sintió que en verdad su destino era un fiasco. ¿Por qué le daban la oportunidad de ver a esa mujer después de tantos años si no podría hablarle? Se sintió triste, rechazada y odiada.

Sin embargo, eso ahora no le importaba. Su cuerpo se movió lentamente hacia Santana, que continuaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Quedaron a un metro de distancia. La rubia tomó aire, esperando el momento en que la latina le gritara o saliera de nuevo corriendo, pero esta vez no dejaría que se fuera, no sin que escuchara lo que tenia que decirle.

-Que irónico es todo…- Empezó la latina, con la vista clavada a la nada. Brittany sentía temor. –Hace unos días corriste tras mi auto, como yo lo hice hace diez años...Por ti. – Los ojos oscuros de Santana reflejaron ira cuando la miraron a la cara. La bailarina empezó a formar unas cuantas lágrimas, sin decir una palabra. -Pero te detuviste, como yo... Yo me detuve cuando me di cuenta que era inútil seguir a alguien a quien nunca le importé. -La rubia la miró con curiosidad y gran compasión. Avanzó dos pasos, titubeando.

-¿Y quien te dijo que no me importabas...?- Susurró, dejando que las lagrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas

-Tu misma. –Gruñó Santana con un nudo en la garganta, no soportaba verla llorar. – Te fuiste en uno de los días más terribles de mi vida. Y sé que te detuviste la otra tarde porque sabias que para mi ya no significas nada.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en el lugar y se clavaron a fondo en el corazón de la holandesa, que no pudo hacer más que agachar la cabeza y sollozar como una niña que está siendo regañada por haber cometido un error. Santana se llevó una mano a la frente, consternada.

-¡¿Por qué lloras?! ¿Tengo razón, verdad? –La latina se mordía los labios, pero inevitablemente también empezó a llorar.

-Estas siendo muy injusta conmigo, Santana.

-¡¿Yo?! Tú desapareces y ¿¡Yo soy la injusta...?! ¡Llamen a los medios, tenemos a una nueva mártir aquí! –Brittany se cruzó de cejas.

-Podría haber corrido entre todo el trafico, arriesgándome a que me pise un camión. Pero eso no habría sido muy inteligente de mi parte porque no podría estar aquí, intentando hablar contigo otra vez. –Le contestó secándose las lágrimas.

Estaba cansada. Ella sabia bien cuan fuerte podía ser si se lo proponía. La latina la escuchaba dejando de llorar, odiaba estar sintiéndose tan sensible últimamente...

-Hace diez años que quiero pedirte perdón por dejarte así. Puedes odiarme, pero no creas que yo no me detesté a mi misma por no ser más fuerte y salir disparada de ese auto. – La rubia inspiró profundamente y avanzó dos pasos más, ahora ella y Santana estaban tan cerca que sus sombras a su lado se estiraban y unían en un punto. – Estoy confundida porque no sé si podré quedarme con este recuerdo y dejar que te vayas sin que escuches mi versión de los hechos de nuevo. – Se llevó las manos al pecho. –Tengo un bache aquí, en mí, que en todos estos años no sabe cómo cerrarse. Si te dejo ir, tal vez se hará más grande... Déjame explicarte, responderé todas nuestras dudas.

Santana retrocedió unos pasos, estaba muy sorprendida con la actitud que veía: Brittany ya no era la misma, había madurado demasiado. Le daba una mezcla de sentimientos notar que aquella chica rubia podía ser ahora una total desconocida cuando -en su momento- llegó a entenderla mejor que a ella misma. Ambas quedaron en silencio. Brittany estaba dispuesta a rendirse al ver la cara de la latina.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, pero en ese momento solo sentían que el mundo se definía entremedio de ellas.

-¿Quieres un café...?- Preguntó Santana, sin cambiar su semblante, sin volver a mirarla a la cara.

Brittany tardó unos segundos en distinguir si esa propuesta era de verdad... Y lo era. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron tanto como los últimos rayos de luz en aquel atardecer. De todas las reacciones que imaginó que podían tener, esa no estaba en su lista. No tuvo que responder. Simplemente, optó por seguir a Santana, que salió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza perdida en otro mundo. Solo tenían algo en claro: era hora de conocer algunas respuestas.


	9. Sacrificios

**Nota: **La otra vez no agregué nada porque: A) era súper tarde; B) no parecía necesario. Esta historia tiene un "transfondo" Brittana permanente que se intercala con las relaciones más claras – hasta cierto punto- Faberry y Klaine; pero en la primer parte lo que más importa es la resolución de conflictos pasados. Como fan de Brittana, entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener paciencia con la pareja y espero que ustedes también lo entiendan: la historia suplirá la ausencia de su relación. Gracias por leer y comentar.

**Capitulo IX**

_**Sacrificios**_

En un departamento ubicado a siete calles de Central Park, Quinn terminaba de hacer la limpieza. Iker no despertaba de su siesta y Rachel tuvo que ir a una reunión por su próxima obra, por lo que la rubia se encontraba tranquila y sola. Un momento en paz y soledad nunca le venia mal. Amaba a su familia, pero eso no quitaba que a veces aquellos judíos charlatanes la exasperaran bastante.

Apoyó la frente contra la ventana, contemplando cómo lentamente la noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad. Los atardeceres solían darle melancolía. Extrañaba a Santana, a la conexión tan fuerte que habían construido a lo largo de los años. En tiempos pasados, a ese horario ambas se dedicarían a preparar alguna comida pre-elaborada, o a planear lo que harían el fin de semana. En fin, podrían estar haciendo cualquier cosa rutinaria, pero juntas. Nunca creyó que eso podría terminar de un momento a otro, y aun se negaba a aceptarlo.

Para aumentar su pena –o revivir sonrisas- miró las últimas fotos que tenían juntos y pensó en el instante en que Santana había dejado de ser solo su amiga para trasformarse en un apoyo incondicional. Quinn llegó a tener un vínculo más estrecho con ella que con su propia hermana mayor (con quien no tenían nada en común, como con casi todos sus familiares) Cuando la rubia admitió su amor por Rachel, la latina la defendió y acogió en su casa hasta que su madre lo aceptase. Santana era una parte fundamental de su familia y de su vida.

Estando perdida en recuerdos, Rachel la hizo reaccionar abrazándola sorpresivamente por la espalda.

-¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? –Preguntó Quinn, apoyando su cabeza con la de su esposa.

Siempre estuvo atenta al trabajo de su mujer ya que sabia cuan importante era todo lo relacionado con la actuación para ella. Le parecía bien que al menos una de las dos pudiera cumplir sus sueños trabajando en lo que realmente le apasionaba. Ese no era su caso pues si bien su profesión era algo que ejercía con orgullo, también solía parecerle muy estresante. Quinn a veces se preguntaba qué seria de ellas en la actualidad si no hubiera rechazado la beca en Yale por una carrera que prometiera un futuro más seguro y sensato...

-Me fue bastante bien. Conocí a todo el equipo y ya me dieron el guión.- Le contestaba la castaña con gran alegría.

-Te felicito, cariño, ya estoy emocionada por ver esa obra. -Se giró la rubia para poder besarla.

La judía la abrazó por el cuello, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos intrigantemente verdes que tanto amaba. Los tiernos besos se tornaron más largos y apasionados. Quinn gozaba de esa situación pero, de pronto, Rachel se separó de ella.

-¿Qué ocurre...? -Susurró la ojos verdes volviendo a acercarse.

-Q, hay algo que tienes que saber. -Comentó la actriz, un poco más seria. Con esa expresión, el corazón de Quinn comenzó a latir agitado. –Es sobre la obra, no es malo, pero prefiero que lo sepas desde el inicio.

-De acuerdo... Te escucho. -Dijo su rubia con curiosidad e inclinándose de hombros.

-Esta obra es de un director conocido. Le gusta el drama y… como soy la protagonista, me toca tener un dilema romántico con alguien.

-Rach, ya hemos hablado este tipo de cosas. Sabes que no me molesta, entiendo que es tu trabajo, es todo fingido y…

-Es con una mujer. -Cortó la castaña, y Quinn solo atinó a levantar modestamente una ceja.

-¡Pues que director atrevido! - Rió nerviosamente porque le preocupó un poquito esa noticia.- ¿No crees que es algo arriesgada una obra así...?

-No, estas temáticas ya no son un tema tabú. Sobretodo después de que se aprobara el matrimonio igualitario en tantos países.

-Bueno, si tu lo dices y estas dispuesta, adelante, cielo.

-¿De verdad no te molesta? -Intentó indagar la judía. La abogada sonrío con ternura antes de dejarle un leve beso en la frente.

-Lo que te haga feliz, jamás me molestaría...

-Que bueno porque hay algo más que tengo que decirte… -Interrumpió una vez más Rachel. Quinn la miró algo fastidiada, esa tarde no tendría mucho movimiento conforme siguieran así. -Tendremos partes candentes. No quiero decir, ya sabes, "cositas explicitas", pero si varios roses y puede que en una escena haya poca ropa y mucha piel… -La cara de la rubia se iba sonrojando a cada palabra de su mujer. –...Y besos, pero no demasiado largos. Bueno, eso sin contar con los ensayos que son casi a diario.- Finalizó velozmente.

Quinn permaneció en silencio y se mordió fuerte el labio inferior. La castaña suspiró con tristeza.

-Lo sabia, te molesta. Bien, que conste que te lo dije desde el principio, tendremos que volver a charlar respecto a esto porque dudo que podamos modificar el guión y… -Su esposa calló sus palabras besándola nuevamente. – Wow ¿Eso es...?

-Es un "confió en ti"... –Quinn la besó de nuevo. - Y un "ya cállate". -Susurró rozando la punta de su nariz con la de la actriz.

No hicieron falta más palabras. Con una sonrisa felina, Rachel se trepó a la cadera de Quinn y comenzó a besarla. La rubia deshizo la coleta que tenia en su cabello y se desplazó directo a la habitación de ambas, donde se arrancarían ferozmente la ropa que les incomodaba.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí, en una cafetería, Santana y Brittany esperaban que les sirvieran su orden. Ambas no se atrevían a mirarse, en el camino apenas intercambiaron algunas palabras. La latina no sabía bien a dónde iba a llegar con todo eso. Se recriminaba internamente por dejar de hablar con la razón y haberle invitado un café a esa rubia como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, a la vez, ya le parecía una falta de respeto dejarla sin la opción de explicarse; no quería quedar como la débil e inmadura en toda la historia.

-Pensé que pedirías café… -Comentó la bailarina cuando el mesero les sirvió las tazas.

-No, no puedo. Es decir, amo la cafeína, pero me está haciendo estragos el estomago. -Le contesto Santana inclinándose de hombros y sin levantar la vista del té cargado que había pedido.

\- Yo sigo siéndole fiel al chocolate. -Agregaba la rubia, que por dentro se moría de los nervios.

¿Cómo podría explicar todo lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza...? Lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era que se formaran silencios incómodos, pero tampoco sabia cómo continuar (o iniciar, en realidad) con la conversación. Miró por la ventana que daba a la calle buscando alguna solución y, justo en ese instante, un camión de bomberos pasó a toda velocidad.

– ¿Un incendio...? –Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos; Santana se cruzó de cejas.- Mierda, ¿Y si dejé la plancha enchufada en casa...?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Perdón, yo...! – La holandesa se ruborizó al notar que estaba hablando en voz alta, a veces no lograba controlar sus palabras. Revolvió un poco su chocolate mientras suspiraba. – Yo, solo quería encontrar un tema para charlar...

-Bueno ¿Por qué no mejor empiezas explicando qué hacías en el parque? - Indagó la morena.

-Oh, eso…-"_Por favor contesta algo cuerdo"_ –Iba a encontrarme con un amigo, pero me canceló a última hora, así que volvía a mi casa. Me encanta ver a los niños que juegan allí… -Santana solo asintió y continuó concentrada en su taza. -¿Y tú...? -Quiso saber la rubia.

\- Solo caminaba. He estado un poco enferma y tomar aire me hace bien. -Mintió la morena, pues no quería nombrar a Finn y que se desviaran del tema.

-¿Hace mucho que visitas Lima...?- Interrogó Brittany, entendiendo que Santana residía aun en Nueva York.

-Hace más de dos semanas.

Lentamente y casi sin notarlo, ambas se miraron a la cara. A la morena le causó algo de ternura ver que Brittany seguía dejando un bigote de chocolate al beber de la taza, le hacia pensar que tal vez esa rubia no había cambiado tanto... pero, por supuesto, manejó sus gestos para no sonreír.

Afuera la noche surgía velozmente, y las luces de las calles comenzaban a encenderse.

-Yo vivo aquí desde hace más de medio año.- Empezó a explicar Brittany sin la necesidad de que le preguntaran. –Estuve mucho tiempo de gira con un grupo de baile. Pretendían repetir los lugares que ya habíamos visitado y fue entonces cuando decidí regresar a Lima. Amo viajar, pero estaba agotada, realmente empezaba a necesitar un lugar "estable" para vivir.

-Entonces eres bailarina. -La latina lo sabia pero aun así quería confirmarlo.

-Y coreógrafa. –Brittany sonrío soñadoramente. –El baile es...¿Como decirlo? Es como lo que respiro, como que fluye en mi sangre. Creo que siempre lo tuve en claro.- Respondía con orgullo, le parecía un buen punto para explicarle a Santana su propia versión de las cosas. –Me fui del lugar donde vivía ni bien entendí el mecanismo del portón eléctrico. Desde allí, me valí de lo que sabia para sobrevivir. Es decir, el baile, porque en lo demás no dejé de ser un desastre. Tuve grandes maestros y guías, sin ellos no hubiera llegado lejos. –Santana tragó saliva con disimulo: el relato comenzaba a concordar y le gustó que la rubia terminara su explicación nombrando a otros, pues eso equivalía a un gesto de humildad de su parte.

Brittany no tardó en contar como inicio su vida de adulta en las calles, con pequeños grupos de personas. Confirmaba lo dicho por Quinn, pero con detalles puntuales como fechas, lugares y nombres; pequeños datos que- si bien a Santana no le interesaban demasiado, o se esmeraba en que no le importasen- le brindaban algo más de veracidad a sus palabras. Después dio una lista de los famosos con los que tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar. La latina escuchaba empezando a sentirse entretenida.

-Incluso, estuve en una de las coreografías en homenaje por los siete años desde que salió "21" de Adele.

-Alto ahí. –La morena se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, sonriendo con incredulidad. – ¿Me vas a decir que conociste a la mismísima _Adele_? –Brittany se inclinó de hombros. -¿Que hacia? ¿Qué te dijo? ¡¿Cómo respiraba?!- Santana se emocionó sin poder evitarlo: uno de sus sueños de la adolescencia era el de conocer a esa cantante (Y cantar un dueto) pero luego intentó volver a su postura seria.

-Solo la vi un par de veces, y hablaba raro. -Relataba la rubia con una sonrisita, recordaba cuanta admiración sentía Santana por esa estrella.

Estaban dejando de lado la tensión de estar juntas en la misma mesa y comenzaban a hablar fluidamente. Sin embargo, eso significaba que entrarían en cualquier momento a terreno hostil: podrían hablar del matrimonio de Santana, de la ida de Brittany, o de los años sin comunicarse. Eran muchas las cosas sin aclarar, la idea original de esa reunión era la atar los cabos sueltos que quedaban de tiempos pasados. Antes de que la ojos azules siguiera charlando de cosas sin mucha importancia, Santana se atrevió a liberar la primer bomba:

-¿Por qué te fuiste? -Soltó con rencor, aunque no pretendía que sonase violento.

Brittany agachó la mirada y se relamió los labios.

-Por Brad y Julia.- Sus padres, la rubia comenzó a llamarlos por su nombre desde que la subieron a aquel auto.- Estaban furiosos por los rumores… Ya sabes, por nosotras. Además, Brad tenía problemas legales y no quería que lo pillaran los de investigaciones.

-¿Qué clase de problemas...?

-Problemas grandes, supongo, porque tienes que estar muy jodido como para tener que escapar del país.

-Así que escaparon porque resulta que tu padre era algo así como un criminal. ¿No se lo dijiste a nadie ni pusiste resistencia? Eso es raro. -El tono cortante de Santana lastimaba a Brittany.

-Es más complicado de lo que parece... ¿Estas dispuesta a escuchar lo que sigue?-Interrogó la rubia, que no pretendía iniciar una pelea.

-Créeme: escucho miles de cosas a diario y hasta ahora nada me ha sorprendido. –Contestó la latina cruzándose de brazos.

-… ¿Qué recuerdas de mi familia? –Antes esa pregunta, Santana pensó en silencio durante un extenso minuto.

-No mucho... –Le respondía negando apenas con la cabeza, en verdad nunca les dio importancia a esas personas pese a que ella y Brittany se conocían desde niñas. –Siempre estaban fuera, no les agradaban las visitas, tu hermana menor estaba en un internado de "señoritas", y tú... –Vaciló girando los ojos y moviendo la mano con un gesto de obviedad. –Tú y yo pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntas.

-Correcto. –Brittany sonrío con tristeza. –No sabias nada de ellos, a qué se dedicaban, por qué nunca estaban...

-Tú siempre me decías que no se llevaban bien, que eran fríos entre ustedes. Me pasaba lo mismo con mi hermano y mi madre así que supuse que entendía a lo que te referías. Además, no tenía por qué involucrarme en tus temas familiares. Simplemente evadíamos ese tema...

-Estaba obligada a evadirlo, Santana, no podía hablar de ellos.

-¿Obligada...? –La morena se cruzó de cejas viendo a la rubia con sincera preocupación. -¿Por qué?

-Porque mis padres...-Brittany se mordió los labios y agachó la cabeza. – Estaban mentidos en una red de narcotráfico. –Musitó con desprecio, casi con incomodidad. - Ya sabes: drogas, dinero, violencia; era como una mafia… Algo de eso se supo en esos días...

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

Brad entró velozmente a su casa con la cara descolocada por el nerviosismo. La policía estaba al borde de capturarlos y meterlos en la cárcel hasta la otra vida. Su mujer organizaba la mudanza, no querían dejar ninguna posesión ni prueba de su existencia en ese pueblo.

Las hijas del matrimonio miraban todo el movimiento en la casa sin terminar de entender dónde seria su destino. Simplemente, en la mañana, su madre les quitó sus computadoras y sus celulares, ordenándoles que guardaran sus cosas en un par de cajas.

Taylor solo era una niña de diez años- bastante parecida a su hermana mayor pero más seria y reservada- que contemplaba con horror cómo los pocos recuerdos de su niñez se desvanecían.

Brittany se encontraba aun peor: tras discutir con su madre respecto a lo que estaban haciendo, ésta la hizo callar con una bofetada como única explicación. ¿Desde cuando tanta violencia? La joven Pierce estaba dolida y confundida. Lo peor era no sabia nada de su novia desde hacia dos días y una noche, y eso empezaba a desesperarla. Se suponía que Santana les diría a sus padres de la relación entre ellas, la rubia estaba esperanzada en que ellos lo tomarían mejor que su propia familia, que reaccionó con simple indiferencia. Julia había confiscado todos los medios de comunicarse, incluso cortó el teléfono fijo, por lo que Brittany no tenia forma de saber la reacción de los López. Brad les había prohibido terminantemente salir a la calle ya que si las encontraban a ellas podrían capturarlo a él.

-¿¡Qué es ese maldito ruido...!?- Gritó Brad, escuchando un móvil sonar insistentemente.

-Me llaman a mí. -Cortó Brittany intentando recuperar su teléfono. Su padre lo tomó antes que ella de la caja en la que estaba guardado: eran llamadas alternadas entre Quinn y Santana.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren las mocosas estas...? ¿No les basta con transformarte en una de ellas? -Dijo con desprecio.

-Yo soy así por que si, no por ellas. Por favor, déjame contestarles, es importante.

-No puedo arriesgarme. –El hombre apagó el móvil. - ¿Qué saben ellas de esto...?

-No es tu problema.

-Déjate de niñerías y contéstale a tu padre, estas poniendo en riesgo a toda tu familia. –Su madre habló desde atrás y Brittany titubeó.

-No saben nada... –Murmuró entre dientes. -¡Nunca les he dicho nada porque me avergüenza mucho lo que hacen!

-¡Te avergonzará y todo lo que quieras, pero bien que siempre lo olvidas cuando tienes que pedirme dinero! -Exclamó Brad más furioso que antes. – ¡Esta basura se termina aquí! –Gritó partiendo el celular en mil pedazos al tirarlo contra la pared más cercana. –Julia, Taylor, suban al auto: nos largamos de este pueblucho.

-¿A dónde vamos...? –Preguntó la niña, con temor.

-Nos vamos del país.- Cortó Julia tomándola de la mano y viendo a su hija mayor por sobre su hombro. –A Ámsterdam.

-Yo no pienso irme. -Susurró Brittany ya muy irritada; Brad se giró y la tomó con violencia del brazo.

-¿Cómo que no...? Vendrás con nosotros, es una orden.

-No puedes obligarme. Puedo valerme por mi cuenta.

-Ningún Pierce se quedara en esta ciudad ¿Está claro? -Su hija intentaba zafarse, pero el hombre ejercía cada vez más presión en ella.

-Suéltame, me lastimas… -La rubia comenzaba a llorar.- No quiero irme, yo no tengo la culpa de…

-Vienes. ¿Y sabes por qué...? Porque eres una estúpida que no sirve para nada. Solo sabes meterte en problemas y gente así no me sirve, podrías delatarnos fácilmente si no estamos controlándote… Tu rebeldía solo te perjudicará. - La muchacha negaba con la cabeza sin entender a qué venia toda esa escena grotesca mientras su madre y su hermana los observaban desde la puerta. - Voy a explicarlo más sencillamente así que escúchame bien. Si me desobedeces... -Le susurró Brad al oído mientras tomaba un objeto de las cajas junto a él. –... me encargaré de borrar del mapa a Santana, junto a toda la peste con las que te juntas últimamente y están poniéndote en contra de tu familia. – Agregó mostrándole el cuadro de cristal con la foto de ambas, el que la morena le regaló para San Valentín.

Brittany lloraba con miedo, su padre sonaba como un desquiciado.

-Estas mintiendo...

\- ¿No sabes de lo que soy capaz, hija? Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Si no te subes a ese auto en este momento ¡Tu novia morirá y quien esté a su lado se unirá a ella! ¡¿Está claro?! -Brad le entregó el cuadro con violencia.

Seguidamente, sacó una pistola de su bolsillo y la puso frente a los ojos de su hija. La rubia tembló, él no mentía.

\- ¡Decide, Brittany! –El hombre la empujó para que cayera al suelo. Brittany pudo escuchar que recargaba el arma.

-A-aguarda… -Dijo casi al instante, entre sollozos. –Iré…

-¿Cómo dices...?- Él quería oír la respuesta en voz alta por lo que la rubia inspiró profundo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-Iré con ustedes, pero por favor no le hagas daño.- Le decía parándose con cuidado. -Prometo comportarme, papá, haré lo que sea...

Brad la miró con seriedad durante unos interminables segundos. Examinó sus rasgos, intentando encontrar algún indicio de que la rubia mentía. Ella se secó las lágrimas y se mordió los labios: no quería arriesgarse a que le hicieran daño a Santana, no lo soportaría. Estaba segura de que la morena comprendería eso cuando tuviera la oportunidad de explicarle la situación. Finalmente, el hombre sonrío y guardó el arma.

-Así me gusta, eres una buena niña. -Brad la besó en la mejilla y la tomó por el brazo de nuevo.

Con la cabeza baja, su hija lo acompañó al auto. Ya en la entrada, el hombre le quitó el cuadro nuevamente y lo dejó tirado en el suelo, en el frío y doloroso olvido.

* * *

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

Brittany apretaba los puños. Recordar aquella situación le causó mucha impotencia. Su padre la maltrató del modo en que quiso y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo el tiempo en Ámsterdam, encerrada, sin conocer prácticamente a nadie, era insoportable. Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de irse hasta que escuchó que sus padres pretendían que ella también se involucrara en los turbios negocios familiares.

Unas noches después, cuando ellos no estaban, la rubia tomó todo lo que pudo en una mochila y huyó. Lo lamentaba por su hermana menor, a quien tuvo que dejar pidiéndole que no develara a dónde se iba y prometiéndole que **un día **volvería a buscarla. No sabia lo que pasaría ni que haría para sobrevivir desde el momento en que fuera libre, no quería arriesgarse a darle una mala vida a Taylor; estando sola, en cambio, los problemas serian solo de ella. Suponía que su hermanita estaría bien. Brittany no resistiría vivir en ese infierno.

Santana escuchaba el relato sin atinar a moverse. Jamás pasó por su cabeza imaginar una situación tan dura para alguien como la rubia. Sabía que sus padres eran amargos, pero no sospechaba que fueran una especie mafiosos sin escrúpulos. Tal vez era cierto que cada familia era un mundo aparte...

La historia coincidía con los recuerdos de la morena: la rubia no aparecía en su casa porque no podía salir de la suya; no le contestaba los mensajes ni las llamadas porque su celular había sido destruido. Pero eran demasiadas coincidencias, era demasiado increíble. La mente de Santana trabajaba a mil por hora. Durante diez años, Brittany Pierce fue calificada como una mala persona, alguien que traicionaba ilusionando a la gente para luego destruir lo que formaba. Pero con la historia que ahora contaba, resultaba ser que ella se había ido para _salvarle_ la vida a la latina, no para arruinársela como había estipulado todos esos años: había sacrificado su libertad por ella.

-Supongo que es difícil de creer… -Comentó la rubia pasado un rato de silencio, Santana ahora tenía más dudas que antes. –Más aun cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo y no hay pruebas que me ayuden en algo. Pero sabes que mentir nunca ha sido lo mio...

-Por lo menos eso entendía antes. Entonces, solo escapaste...

-Si... Estábamos en la casa de un pariente, me alejé los más que pude. Quería volver pronto aquí pero sin dinero fue difícil, tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios: trabajar, ahorrar, entrenar. A veces no entiendo cómo lo logré. –Sonreía la rubia fregándose el brazo.

-Quinn me dijo que estuviste con ella y Rachel en Nueva York... ¿Para esto me buscabas? ¿Para decirme que tus padres eran narcos? –Ambas se miraron fijo y con seriedad.

-En parte... –Suspiraba Brittany. –No me parecía bien contarles esto a ellas, guardé esta historia solamente para compartirla contigo.

-¿Y ni siquiera intentaste mandarme una señal? Eso es lo que no entiendo, Brittany. Está bien, digamos que fuiste "secuestrada" por tu familia y que quisiste lo mejor para todos pero hay…

\- Aguarda ¿Estas dudándolo? Te dije que podrían lastimar a Quinn o a Rachel…. A ti. Por eso me fui, aunque me dolía con todo mí ser dejarte... –La latina levantó una ceja, la bailarina notó que iba levantando el tono de su voz. -O bueno… -Se inclinó de hombros. -..Dejarlas. Pero no lo dudes: me fui porque no hubiera soportado saber que morirían en manos de unos infelices, por mi culpa.

-Lo hubiéramos solucionado…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuatro chicas contra ellos? No había forma, no tienes idea de lo que eran capaces.- Brittany estaba decepcionada, tal parecía que su relato no era suficiente; se sentía como una ilusa. La morena se relamió los labios: esa rubia no podía ser algo similar a un héroe de los cuentos fantásticos.

-Le diríamos a la policía…

-Tenían contactos en la policía y seria fácil comprar al resto, no solo mis padres estaban en esto. Santana, por Dios, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? ¿De que sirve que me discutas esto? Fue hace diez años, todas pudieron seguir con sus vidas… Incluyéndonos.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que te construya un monumento...? – Santana bufó exaltada conteniéndose antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos; esperó unos segundos antes de seguir. -Está bien. – Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y luego se cruzó de brazos. -Supongamos que te creo. ¿Por qué no recibí ni un mensaje tuyo...? -La rubia tragó saliva y volvió a verla con compasión: lo que le dolía a Santana era su ausencia en si.

-Intente comunicarme contigo, claro que lo hice. No recordaba bien los números, mi memoria no era tan buena y sin mi celular era más difícil. Llamé a tu móvil, pero no contestabas. -Era cierto, en una noche sombría, Santana había perdido su Iphone. –Llamé a tu teléfono fijo y algunas veces contestaron, pero me dijeron que no estabas. No quise darles mis datos, yo solo quería hablar contigo. En Internet habías cerrado tus cuentas. Te busqué por horas, pero había cientos de personas llamadas "Santana Lopez", menos la que yo necesitaba y amaba. -Se le escapó a la rubia, que se sonrojó sin parar con sus argumentos.

No era falso: con la depresión, la latina había cerrado y borrado absolutamente todo.

–Opté por las cartas, que son personales y no involucran a terceros. Te envíe muchas. Bueno, quizás no muchas... no aceptaron algunas porque estaban escritas en crayón, pero luego aprendí a hacerlas siguiendo las reglas al pie de la letra.

-Eso no es cierto. –Santana golpeó con su puño en la mesa haciendo que las tazas vacías saltaran. - Nunca recibí ni una carta en tu nombre.

-Pero…- Brittany vaciló un momento –Es imposible. Te puedo jurar que las envié a tu casa.

-¿Qué casa...?

-A la de tus padres, aquí, en Lima. –La rubia también golpeó con su índice en la mesa.- Recuerda que esa era la única dirección que conocía.

Santana guardó silencio, de nuevo. ¿En serio tendría que indagar en su casa? Ahora tenía un debate interno entre la palabra de la rubia y la poca información que podía extraerle a su madre. De existir esas cartas, tendría pruebas para creer una parte de lo que Brittany contaba. No sabía si eso seria bueno. Tal vez lo mejor seria dejar todo hasta ese punto, investigar más podría traer sorpresas dolorosas o indeseables…

La morena no logró formular nuevas preguntas y contempló a la rubia de la que alguna vez estuvo enamorada. Estaba más delgada, sin ya el brillo propio de la adolescencia, pero su cara seguía demostrando esa dulzura que la identificaba, sin contar esos ojos azules que siempre terminaban hipnotizándola. Ahora en su ser solo había confusión, pero también un sentimiento de culpa al calificarla mal en el caso de que fuera cierto algo de lo que la chica le había contado. En su muñeca yacía un viejo brazalete de plata, el que ambas se regalaron sellando la promesa de una amistad eterna.

-Aun lo conservas… -Susurró Santana, tocando apenas el objeto.

-Juntas por siempre.- Contestó Brittany. - Me hiciste falta estos años. No dudé que saldrías adelante porque eres fuerte, valiente y…

-No fue fácil... -Santana agachó la mirada, los consejos de Finn resonaron súbitamente en su cabeza. -Quizás tampoco lo fue para ti…

-No, no fue fácil, al contrario... Pero de verdad me alegra saber que estas bien.

Ambas esbozaron una melancólica sonrisa. Ya ninguna deseaba terminar peleando.

–Sonará descarado pero… ¿Crees que aun tengo la oportunidad de recuperar a mi amiga? –Preguntó Brittany con timidez y añoranza.

Santana tragó saliva: no era cosa tan fácil decirle que si, por más que haya respondido todas las dudas que tenia, aunque se haya disculpado infinidad de veces durante esa hora (casi convenciéndola, para qué mentir) Para empezar, nunca hubiera imaginado que se volverían a encontrar y menos hablar de uno de los días más difíciles en sus vidas. Confiar y perdonar fue siempre el desafío más grande con el que se enfrentó.

-No lo creo… - Dijo con su cruda honestidad tan característica, y Brittany solo pudo asentir sintiéndose muy triste. -Escucha, han pasado diez años. El tiempo puede solucionar las cosas o dejarlas como están… -Corrigió la latina al ver la cara de rubia, le producía una sensación dolorosa en el corazón verla así. Con esas palabras, aquellos ojos azules resaltaron su característico brillo de ilusión. -Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde. -Se levantó la latina al ver el reloj de su celular. -Debo volver a casa… -Agregaba sacando su billetera de su bolso.

-No, tranquila...- Sonrió Brittany sacando un billete directamente de su abrigo.

-No, no, yo invité, yo pago. -Comentaba Santana con nerviosismo. Su bolso cayó de la silla y con eso tuvo que recoger las cosas que salieron de allí.

-No me molesta. En otra oportunidad invito yo, y tú pagas. -Agregó Brittany dejando el dinero en la mesa y colocándose su abrigo.

Santana la miró con la boca entre abierta desde el suelo: eso significaba que la rubia esperaba que volvieran a verse en algún momento. Ya era de noche, estaba cansada de alegar, había tenido demasiado por esa tarde y estaba segura que esa charla no seria fácil de olvidar.

-Entonces, será mejor que me vaya… -Suspiró la latina colocando su bolso en su hombro. Se paró frente a la rubia.- Gracias.

-Hasta pronto. –Saludó Brittany levantando un poco la mano y esforzándose por no sonreír.

Permaneció en su lugar escuchando cómo la puerta tras ella se abría para luego cerrarse. Todo lo que había pasado la dejaba con una sensación amarga en la boca, inconforme. Creía que- explicándole las cosas a la latina- todo iba a mejorar, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de hacer algo para recuperar un poco de la confianza de Santana. Sin embargo, entendía que ya habían tenido suficiente por ese día...

Santana llegó a casa de su madre media hora después. Condujo bastante lento pensando en las palabras de la rubia, en su historia, en su sacrificio, en su mirada. Fuera real o no, algo la dejaba un tanto tranquila y conforme: aunque temía de sus propias acciones, lograron hablar... Quizás soportaría que volvieran a verse alguna vez. Sin dudas, sus amigas tenían que enterarse de lo sucedido.


	10. Habla ahora o calla para siempre

_He vuelto con mis re-ediciones de mi fic. Espero que disfruten. Una vez más, disculpen la demora. Gracias_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Habla ahora o calla para siempre**_

Santana fue testigo del amanecer que marcaba el inicio de ese viernes en Lima, ya que solo lograba dormir de a ratos. Literalmente, no pudo parar de pensar durante toda la noche. Cada uno de los detalles de su reencuentro con Brittany atosigaban su inconsciente de una forma que –estaba segura– ya comenzaba a rozar los límites de lo enfermizo. Ni siquiera sus amigas en New York la alentaron a que se relajara cuando ella comenzó a relatarles por video llamada la increíble jugada que Brittany (en teoría) había hecho para que todas ellas se mantuvieran a salvo.

Quinn y Rachel estaban tan o más intrigadas que ella y, por eso mismo, la atacaron con preguntas voraces que solo lograron dejar a la morena aún más confundida. La abogada estaba totalmente impactada, tanto por la historia como por la tolerancia de su mejor amiga para arriesgarse a tomar un té junto a la mujer que maldijo más de cien mil veces en lo que iba de su adultez. Por su parte, la judía entró en un estado de negación similar al de la latina: meterse en la cabeza el cuento de que Brittany en realidad era casi una heroína de película le resultaba prácticamente imposible.

Las tres mujeres concluyeron la conversación nocturna con una duda general:_ ¿Cómo seguiría desde ese momento toda la historia…?_

Desvelada, con los nervios a flor de piel, Santana luchaba bajo sus frazadas por conciliar unos minutos más de sueño. Pero no era posible. La mañana avanzaba y ella observaba el paso del tiempo desde su cama, solo logrando comprender que todo seguía con su curso normal y cotidiano. Desde luego, nada ni nadie tendría por qué inmutarse o detenerse solo porque ella se reunió el día anterior con su ex novia. Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia al bendito asunto. Tenía muchas otras razones por las que preocuparse. Por ejemplo, estaba el hecho de que aún no encontraba un consultorio y el dinero empezaría a escurrírsele de las manos conforme no comenzara a trabajar de nuevo. Tenía que buscar un lugar para vivir, pues las cosas con su madre empezaban a ponerse tensas. Estaba también el _asuntito_ de que se había divorciado hacia poco más de dos meses y, desde entonces, claramente estaba teniendo problemas para confiar en los demás (sobre todo en los hombres). Estuvo enferma los últimos días y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido tiempo para pensar en ella misma… Y, por supuesto, estaba la razón principal por la que se levantaba cada mañana.

– ¿Mamá…? – El pequeño Lopez tanteó la mejilla de su madre para que lo mirara a la cara.

– Ax, mamá no tuvo una buena noche… Hazme el favor y duérmete, cielo.

Axel obedeció a la orden somnolienta de su progenitora recostándose a su lado nuevamente. Miró el techo, intentó mantenerse quieto, pero su necesidad de atención era superior a sus propias fuerzas. Además, tenía algo importante para decir:

–Mamá…

–Una hora más, hijo, en serio. Ya te pareces a la controladora de tu abuela… –Gruñía la morena metiendo su cabeza debajo de la almohada.

–… Te amo. –Dijo Axel con claridad, sin dejar de mirarla.

Santana lentamente levantó la mirada.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –Preguntó con incredulidad.

–Te amo, mamá. –Repitió el niño sonriéndole tiernamente.

La latina se cubrió la boca con su mano, intentando no gritar ni alarmar a nadie. Inmediatamente lo abrazó y, durante ese instante, ella pudo olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se sintió como una imbécil al haber gastado tantas horas pensando en cosas tan triviales mientras a su lado estaba todo lo que debería importarle. Su hijo, la razón de sus fuerzas, el sol que iluminaba sus días, le dijo que la amaba y ella ni siquiera sabía cómo o cuándo había aprendido a decirlo. Sea como sea, Santana estaba segura de que fue lo más hermoso que había escuchado en toda su vida.

Sin poder contenerse, tomó su teléfono celular para compartir una buena noticia por primera vez en varios días.

–_Buenos días ¿Cuál es el motivo de una llamada a estas horas?_ –Contestó Rachel mientras conducía para dejar a Quinn al trabajo.

–Nada malo, Berry. Activa el altavoz y llama a tu mujer, rápido. – Indico la latina con voz emocionada.

– _Buenos días, San ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?_ –Preguntó la abogada con algo de intriga.

– Solo cierren la boca y escuchen esto. –Las chicas de New York se miraron extrañadas. –Vamos, Ax, dile lo que aprendiste a tu tía y a tu madrina… –Se escuchaba a la morena en tanto ponía al teléfono a su pequeño hijo.

– Te amo. –Volvió a repetir Axel, en un tono más tímido pero igual de adorable.

La llamada permaneció totalmente en silencio durante un par de segundos.

– ¿Siguen ahí? Díganme que también lo escucharon y no estoy enloqueciendo. – Indagó Santana ante la falta de respuestas.

_– ¿Acaso dijo "te amo"?_

_– ¿¡Axel dijo "Te amo"!?_

_–¡Axel aprendió a decir "te amo"!_

_– ¡Ay, por Dios, Axel me dijo "Te amo"!_

_– Oye, oye, espera ¿Y quién asegura que te lo dijo a ti…?_

_–Oh, por favor, Quinn. Entre prodigios nos entendemos. Además ¡Soy su tía favorita!_

_– ¡Rachel, la vista al frente! ¡Te recuerdo que estas conduciendo!_

Inmediatamente la latina comenzó a reír. Tras hablar un rato de las nuevas palabras del pequeño Lopez, el matrimonio Fabray-Berry tuvo que despedirse pues -según Quinn- se arriesgaban a chocar cuando entraran a la autopista debido al bajo nivel de atención de la conductora.

* * *

El resto de la mañana Santana y Axel se dedicaron a pasar el rato en la cama. Bajaron a la planta baja a pasadas horas del mediodía, cuando el hambre comenzaba a influenciar en el estado de humor de ambos. Desafortunadamente, se toparon con Maribel, que limpiaba todo con furia.

–Vaya, hasta que se les ocurre levantarse. – Murmuró la mujer mientras pasaba la aspiradora de un lado a otro haciendo un gran alboroto.

–Estábamos despiertos desde temprano… –Comentaba Santana con su hijo en brazos. – Ax aprendió a decir…

– ¿Volverás a salir hoy? –Interrumpió su madre, mirándola con la típica cara que ponía cuando iba a darle una reprimenda a alguno de sus hijos.

–...No, creo que no.

–Entonces ¿Podré usar tu auto? Tengo entregas en la tienda, y como me atrasé poniendo orden en esta casa mientras ustedes haraganeaban…

He ahí la fuente del mal humor. Santana inspiró profundamente para recordarse a sí misma que quien le hablaba era su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida (una vida dotada de preocupaciones, pero su vida a fin y al cabo...) ¿Era su imaginación o últimamente Maribel estaba siendo un poco más molesta de lo habitual? La morena ahora también recordaba por qué ni ella ni su hermano se atrevían a pasar más de una semana en esa casa. Su madre siempre empezaba por unos chistes inocentes que ocultaban pequeñas críticas, hasta que –tarde o temprano– terminaba liberando una ola de reproches a cada una de sus actitudes. Santana decididamente tenía que mudarse de allí, pronto.

– ¿Sabes? Recordé que hoy quedé de nuevo con el chico de bienes raíces. –Se excusó con una sonrisilla, no la dejaría ganar así como así.

–Bien, entonces llamaré a Jane para que vigile a Axel. Ya te dije que no puedo cuidarlo todo el tiempo, hija.

–Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas. Y, en realidad, pensaba salir con él. Tal vez aprovecho y reparto currículos, no me llevará mucho…

–Por supuesto que no. –Cortó Maribel, apagando la aspiradora. –Es momento de que busques trabajo pero si te ven con él, solo restaras puntos.

–De todas formas se enterarían que tengo un hijo, mamá. –Comentó Santana empezando a sentir bastante calor en la cara.

–Y estando soltera. Qué horror.

Ante el comentario, la morena soltó algo parecido a una risa y luego bajó a Axel al suelo. El pequeño comenzó a corretear por la casa mientras el par de mujeres se fulminaron con la mirada. Santana avanzó hasta el salón esperando que su madre se retracte.

–Soy divorciada, que no se te olvide.

–Mide el tono con el que me hablas, señorita. –Respondió Maribel, comenzando a hablar en español para que su nieto no notara que discutían.

–Ya no soy una niña…

–No, pero estas comportándote como si lo fueras.

–Escúchame bien. –Santana también comenzó a hablar en español, ambas sabían que la cosa iba a terminar mal conforme siguieran así. –Mientras viva aquí, no voy a tolerar tus indirectas. ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? Si tienes algo que decirme, hazlo de una buena vez.

El teléfono empezó a sonar entremedio de ellas. No dejaron de mirarse hasta el momento en que Maribel se decidió a levantar el tubo y contestar. Santana suspiró fuerte. Fue mejor que las interrumpieran antes de que acabaran a los gritos. Tal vez era el hambre, o el hecho de que no durmió lo suficiente, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que últimamente los cambios de humor la estaban manejando...

Era obvio que su madre estaba molesta por varias razones, y eso que no llevaban ni tres semanas viviendo juntos. Sea lo que sea, tenían que llegar a una solución porque tendrían que convivir hasta el indefinido instante en que ella pudiera mudarse a una nueva casa.

Miró por las ventanas del salón para distraerse y esperar a que Maribel terminara de hablar por teléfono. Justo en ese momento, un pequeño auto rojo estacionó frente a su hogar. Santana básicamente se pegó contra el vidrio para poder ver en detalle y su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer que era Brittany la que conducía aquel vehículo: la persona que logró mantenerla en vilo durante casi toda la noche había estacionado frente a la casa de su madre. Pero ¿Qué hacia ella ahí, _de nuevo_? La morena aun no terminaba de creer o entender todo lo que había oído en la tarde anterior. Aún no se sentía lista para volver verla. _¡Ni siquiera sabía si quería volver a verla...!_

La rubia se adentró al patio de la casa contemplando todo con una pizca de recelo y bastante nostalgia. Más de una vez visitó ese lugar cuando era niña y su mente inevitablemente se llenaba de recuerdos. Ni siquiera llegó a tocar la puerta de la entrada, pues Santana le abrió justo antes de que lo hiciera.

–Oh, hola… –Sonrió Brittany de forma inocente ante la cara de sorpresa (_pánico_) de la morena.

–Brittany ¿Qué…? –Santana cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para susurrarle. – ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿C-cómo estás? –Tartamudeó con incredulidad.

–Bien, muy bien. –Respondía cortésmente la ojos azules. – ¿Tú cómo estás? Supongo que bien, ya que ayer estabas bien y…

–En realidad no importa. No sé cómo estoy, yo solo necesito que me digas…

–Espera ¿Por qué estas susurrando? ¿Hay alguien durmiendo y no tenemos que despertarlo? –Indagó la bailarina también en un susurró.

– ¿Qué? No, yo… –Santana se fregó la cara y suspiró con frustración. – ¿Qué haces aquí, Brittany? ¿Por qué viniste?

–Huh, venía a dejarte esto. –Le explicó la rubia sacando una billetera plateada del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – La olvidaste ayer en la cafetería, cuando tu bolso cayó, y pensé que podrías necesitarla.- Agregaba en tanto le entregó el objeto y, en ese lapso, sus manos se rozaron.

Ambas se miraron a los ojos. Santana fue consciente de que estaba frente a su ex novia de secundaria vestida solo con su improvisado pijama, descalza, despeinada y sin maquillaje. La rubia, por el contrario, estaba vestida de un modo decente, siempre atractivo. ¡Eso debía ser una pesadilla!

–No creas que te seguí o algo por el estilo. Supuse que estarías aquí. –Se excusó Brittany, al notar el rubor natural en las mejillas de la latina. –De verdad lamento no haberla traído antes, pero anoche cuando la encontré ya era muy tarde y hoy era muy temprano, entonces…

–No te preocupes. –Murmuró Santana, revisando inconscientemente el interior de su billetera: todo estaba intacto, incluso el dinero. –Te lo agradezco, aquí tengo mis documentos y… Gracias, de verdad. – La morena le sonrió de forma autentica, con agradecimiento.

Su mal humor se había esfumado. Es más, por ese momento, no era capaz de recordar por qué se había enojado… Al menos así fue hasta que la puerta se abrió.

–Santana, te llamaban del hospital: ya tienen los resultados de los análisis que te hicieron y…– Maribel se quedó muda frente a las dos mujeres.

–Mamá… – Santana entre-sonrió sin saber qué hacer ante la persona que le dio la vida. – Re- ¿Recuerdas a Brittany?

–Si. –Cortó la viuda acercándose unos pasos lentos, casi como acechando a una presa. –La recuerdo perfectamente.

Ante el incesante escrutinio que se produjo entre su madre y la rubia, Santana se llevó una mano al estómago: tanto era su nerviosismo durante esos instantes que comenzaba a sentir nuevas nauseas. No había tiempo para dar explicaciones, tenía que terminar con la situación de inmediato.

– ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien, mejor si te presto el auto, mamá. Ya vas tarde a tu trabajo así que…

– ¿Y tú no tenías que salir…?

–Sí, pero puedo tomar un taxi o lo que sea. A-además aún tengo que cambiarme y poner en orden mis cosas…

–Bien, entonces… –Maribel estiró su mano. – ¿Me darás la llave del auto o…?

–Claro. Si. Las llaves. –Brittany observaba cómo la morena se tanteaba velozmente el pantalón de chándal que ni siquiera tenía bolsillos, sin dudas estaba muy nerviosa. –Vuelvo en un momento. –Agregó antes de salir disparada hacia el interior de la casa.

Sin dudarlo ni por un instante, Maribel se acercó con la frente en alto hacia la rubia, que al quedarse a solas con ella comenzó a mirarla con temor.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? –Pregunto fríamente.

–Solo vine a dejarle algo a Santana, señora Lopez…

–No me refería a mi casa, niña. Hablo de Lima. ¿No te habías ido junto a tu tribu de neandertales?

–Somos holandeses. –La corrigió Brittany, intentando mantenerse calmada y respetuosa.

Ninguna de las dos se caía bien, menos aún con todo lo que Maribel vio llorar a Santana años atrás. La morena parecía sufrir más por la partida de esa rubia que por la de su propio padre. La mujer había escuchado el rumor de que ambas habían tenido algo, pero siempre se negó a creerlo.

–Por favor, aléjate de aquí. No eres bien recibida en este hogar. Esfúmate. –Maribel se le acercó amenazante.

Brittany no se movió. Su intención no era pelear con nadie, pero tampoco iba a permitir que la maltrataran. Estaba a punto de responder a la fallida orden de Maribel cuando desvió su mirada directo a un pequeño niño que las estaba espiando más atrás, en el pasillo de la casa.

–Oh, ven aquí, cariño. –Comento Maribel agachándose para recibirlo y tomarlo en brazos. –Sera mejor que te abriguen o a este paso te enfermaras. – Le hablaba restándole importancia a la mirada curiosa de la rubia.

– ¿Lo cuida usted? –Preguntó Brittany sin poder evitarlo; además, ella adoraba a los niños.

–Últimamente si, cuando su madre sale por ahí a tomar helados con sus pretendientes. –Respondió la mujer, con verdadera saña. –Él es mi nieto.

La sangre de Brittany se heló por un instante. Escuchó su propio corazón latiendo en sus oídos y empezaron a temblarle las piernas: el niño en brazos de su abuela era moreno, de cabello con bucles y ojos oscuros, cara pequeña y hoyuelos en las mejillas…

–Es hijo de Samuel… –Murmuró sonriendo ante la posibilidad de que estuviera en presencia del pequeño sobrino de su ex novia.

–Por supuesto que no. –Rio irónicamente Maribel Lopez, y la bailarina solo logró tragar saliva. – Samuel ni siquiera se ha casado. Obviamente, él es el precioso regalo que me dio mi Santana. –Comentó con falso orgullo antes de besar en la mejilla al pequeño Lopez.

En ese instante la latina regresó a la entrada. Se frenó al ver a su madre con Axel en brazos y, frente a ellos, a Brittany, que ahora estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Si no fuera porque aún no había comido nada, Santana estaba segura de que habría vomitado en ese preciso momento.

–Hija, ten. Abrígalo antes de que se enferme. –Dijo la dueña de casa procediendo a entregarle al pequeño; Santana aprovechó y le alcanzó el juego de llaves sin agregar ningún comentario. –Perfecto…. –Maribel entró a buscar su bolso, satisfecha con todo lo que estaba haciendo. – El deber me llama. Nos vemos por la tarde. Adiós. –Saludó cruzando una mirada con la rubia, que continuaba petrificada en la entrada de la puerta.

Después de dos minutos, Santana, Brittany y Axel, contemplaron cómo la viuda arrancaba el auto y salía por la calle tocando la bocina.

–Entonces, él, es tu… hijo. –Musitó la holandesa con la mirada vidriosa; la morena asintió.

–Se llama Axel. Todavía no cumple dos años. –Comentó Santana sin saber muy bien si era necesario agregar algo más.

–Es muy guapo. Tiene tus ojos y… –Agregaba la rubia a quien le empezaba a temblar la voz y el labio inferior, como cuando estaba a punto de llorar. –Yo… Creo que mejor me voy, no pretendía molestarlos. – Brittany giró sobre si y bajo los dos escalones de la entrada de un salto.

– ¡Espera…! –Sintió que dijeron a sus espalas. – ¿No quieres pasar…? – Insinúo la latina, casi sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo.

–No, está bien. –Brittany se presionó los ojos con sus manos antes de girarse a verla nuevamente. – Cumplí con traerte tu billetera.

–Bueno, por eso mismo, intentó compensarte. No cualquiera se toma tantas molestias hoy en día. ¿O es que prefieres dinero como recompensa?

– ¡No, por Dios! –La rubia se rio con nerviosismo. –Solo hice lo que creí que era correcto. Y ahora, la verdad es que no quiero causarte problemas con nadie. –Agregó suponiendo que toda la _familia_ de la morena estaría allí.

Santana sonrió apenas, con algo de tristeza, al recordar que su ex novia ni siquiera estaba enterada de su divorcio. Sentía la necesidad de hablar mejor las cosas con la rubia, hablar de esa parte tan hostil que ni siquiera quiso mencionar durante la tarde anterior. Brittany ya había visto a su hijo, intercambió miradas con su madre, la estaba viendo en pijama en esos momentos… Santana ya no tenía nada que perder al aceptarla en su casa por un rato.

–Anda, pasa, no te preocupes. –Indicó haciéndole un gesto con su mano para que entraran. –Además, recuerda que te debo un café.

* * *

Finalmente, Brittany aceptó (más por compromiso que por ganas de estar allí). Entró tras la morena a paso lento, un poco atemorizada de lo que pudiera ver durante los siguientes minutos. Nada cambiaba en esa casa, y sintió nuevamente que se remontaba a su infancia, donde todo era posible.

–Toma asiento, ponte cómoda, quítate el abrigo… – Le dijo Santana mientras bajaba a Axel en la entrada del salón.

Brittany se limitó a morderse los labios. Les fue inevitable quedarse juntas mirando al pequeño Lopez, que corrió directo hacia el sillón y empezó a jugar con sus juguetes. Desde ese instante, Brittany estuvo segura de que nunca antes había visto una sonrisa tan bonita como la de esa criatura.

–Eres mamá, Santana. –Murmuró la rubia empezando a sonreír con fascinación, como si aún le costara creerlo.

–Sí, lo soy. –La morena se cruzó de brazos con cierta timidez. – Increíble… ¿No crees? – Brittany asintió de inmediato.

–Es lo más increíble que he visto en mucho tiempo.

La respuesta de la holandesa resultó ser tan espontánea y sincera, que llegó a poner un tanto nerviosa a Santana. Le recordó a aquella chica que se sorprendía y alegraba fácilmente de todas las situaciones. Y no entendía por qué de pronto le importaba descubrir que algo de la persona que tanto se esforzó en olvidar durante todos esos años aún seguía allí, matizada entre una serenidad clásica- propia de la madurez- y una figura esbelta.

¿Cuál sería el fin de permitir que Brittany Pierce se entere de su presente y de parte de su pasado? Lo ideal sería demostrarle que tenía responsabilidades en las que enfocarse y por las que seguir adelante. Lo único que Santana deseaba era terminar de sepultar las dudas que quedaron entre ellas, incluso las que la atosigaron durante los últimos días. Luego, cerrado ese capítulo, podrían continuar con sus vidas tal y como lo hicieron durante los últimos diez años. Sería innecesario volver a verse pues nada las unirá más allá de los recuerdos. Santana debía dejar que Brittany vuelva a su vida para poder sacarla definitivamente de ella.

Ahora bien, la latina no estaba segura de sí ese rato que compartirían bastaría para responder a todas las interrogantes. Tampoco le parecía que fuera necesario dar grandes explicaciones ni contar cada detalle de los años que pasaron, al menos no de su parte. De todas formas, dudaba que Brittany quisiera quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. Y, si así fuera, la morena ya había dicho que tenía que salir y no debía ser tan evidente que eso solo fue una excusa para despachar a su madre (¡Ay, por Dios, Maribel debería estar histérica para esos momentos…!)

–Disculpa ¿Podrás esperar un momento? –La latina notó que se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no podía permitirse desperdiciar ni un minuto más. –Es que, como veras, estoy en pijama. –Agregó señalándose mientras caminaba hacia la escalera. – Y no pretendía recibir visitas pero…

–Si te molesta o tienes otras cosas que hacer, podemos vernos otro día.

– ¡No! –Santana tenía que ser firme en sus deseos: verse lo justo y necesario. –Es decir… no. No me molesta. Me cambio y en menos de cinco minutos estaremos tomando café, lo prometo.

–De acuerdo. –Brittany se inclinó de hombros. – Pero creí que la cafeína te estaba haciendo estragos el estómago.

–Buena memoria. –La morena levantó una ceja. –Lo del café es protocolar. Podemos tomar jugo de manzana, o tequila, si gustas.

– ¿Acaso quieres emborracharme, Santana Lopez? –Bromeó la ojos azules, que inevitablemente sonrió de forma coqueta; Santana se sonrojó.

–V-Vuelvo en unos minutos. –Remarcó antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba, casi como huyendo de la mirada de la rubia. De la misma forma, volvió a bajar casi al instante. –Ni se te ocurra irte. –Le advirtió con seriedad en tanto la señalaba con su dedo índice.

–No lo haré. –Comentó Brittany para tranquilizarla. –Esperé diez años, creo que puedo hacerlo por otros cinco minutos.

La morena ni siquiera se atrevió a hacer una réplica al respecto luego de esa contundente respuesta, por lo que se limitó a subir las escaleras nuevamente, en silencio. Solo cuando sus pasos en el piso de arriba dejaron de percibirse, Brittany se dio unos golpecitos en la frente contra la pared.

Sin dudas fue bueno acercarse a devolverle la billetera a su ex novia. Claro que, más allá de que era lo correcto, la intención de la rubia también fue la dejar en evidencia que aún era una persona de fiar, con buenos valores, merecedora de un atisbo de confianza... Y hela allí ahora, metida en la casa de los padres de Santana (Dios Santo, la señora Lopez debía estar furiosa... Aunque, para ser honesta, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba)

Lo peor de todo en esos instantes -sin dudas- era que ella no podía dejar de hacer chistes tontos. _"¿Acaso quieres emborracharme…?"_ Parecía una loca que lo único que iba a lograr sería espantar a Santana, hacer que se escondiera tras sus murallas y no volviera a salir. Definitivamente no quería perderla de ninguna forma, no de nuevo. Brittany estaba dispuesta a aferrarse a esas charlas junto a cada instante que pudiera compartir con la morena de ahora en más, y se esforzaría para que no volvieran a distanciarse. Debía comenzar a ser más cautelosa, pues todo allí resultaba ser frágil e imprevisible. La bailarina de pronto se imaginó caminando sola por un campo minado: un paso falso y _¡Boom!_

La distrajo un sonido proveniente del salón. Al girarse, notó que el pequeño Lopez la observaba a lo lejos con clara desconfianza. La rubia le sonrió.

– Así que… Axel ¿no? –Comentó intentando no incomodarse ante la mirada fija del pequeño mientras se adentraba lentamente hacia el salón. El niño no se molestó en moverse ni hablar. –Vaya, veo que eres bastante serio… –Agregó antes de tomar asiento en el sofá.

Axel retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó un dedo a la boca. Los dos cruzaron sus miradas con curiosidad durante un minuto, en silencio. De pronto, a Brittany se le ocurrió una idea y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta que logró sacar una bolsita de papel.

– ¿Quieres una? –Axel se acercó de a poco hasta notar que dentro de la bolsa había una gran cantidad de _Ositos Gominola_; miró a la dueña de los dulces con recelo. –Adelante, sin miedo. –Le sonrió la visitante causando que el moreno se atreviera a tomar dos o tres ositos de gelatina.

Pronto Axel entró en suficiente confianza como para sentarse junto a ella en el sofá (aunque a una distancia prudente y sin volver a mirarla a los ojos) Brittany sintió una mezcla insana de ternura y melancolía al ver el perfil del pequeño en detalle. Si hubiera imaginado en algún momento que Santana tendría un hijo, sin dudas habría pensado en alguien similar a Axel. Sin embargo, sus ideas se habrían quedado cortas, pues el niño en persona era más bello que un sueño. Compartieron unos minutos más las golosinas hasta que, finalmente, Santana reapareció.

–Veo que se están conociendo. –Les dijo desde la entrada de la cocina, por donde había ingresado sin hacer ruidos.

–Estábamos comiendo gomitas… –Comentó Brittany y luego procedió a ofrecerle la bolsa de golosinas también a ella. – ¿Gustas?

–No, gracias. No le sentiré el sabor a lo que sea que tomemos. –Respondió Santana mientras planchaba con sus manos la parte baja de su vestido; Brittany no pasó por alto que su ex novia seguía gustando de la ropa ceñida al cuerpo. – Y él ama los dulces, pero yo intentó cuidarlo de las caries.

-Oh, lo siento. – La rubia se insultó internamente. – Llevo menos de diez minutos aquí y ya estamos rompiendo las reglas. –Sonrió con nerviosismo mientras compartía por lo bajo una mirada de complicidad con el pequeño Lopez. –Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, Axel, será mejor que la preservemos. –Agregó como para disculparse ante el niño que le sonreía e indagaba para obtener más golosinas.

–No te aproveches, Ax. –Sentenció su madre con una mirada tan seria que haría temblar a cualquier persona que intentara contradecirla.

Para no meter a nadie más en problemas, Brittany siguió a Santana a la cocina y la esperó pacientemente sentada en la mesa. Entretanto, la morena fue explicándole que ellos se habían levantado tarde y ni siquiera habían desayunado.

–Pues desayunen y almuercen, yo suelo hacerlo en los días que trabajo y se me hace tarde. ¡Los _"almuerzayunos"_ nunca pasan de moda!

–Tal vez para ti esté bien, pero me gusta que Ax tenga sus horarios para comer. –Comentaba Santana mientras le entregaba su taza de café recién preparado; no obstante, al escucharse, temió que su ex novia la catalogaría como una de esas madres severas de la vieja escuela: de las que obligaban a los niños a comerse todas las verduras o los castigaban mandándolos a pensar al rincón. –Aunque aún está en la etapa en la que un biberón nos saca de apuros. –Aclaró intentando mantener una postura más o menos despreocupada, que diera la idea de que tenía todo bajo control sin perder la jovialidad. – A todo esto, me dijiste que estás trabajando. No se te hará tarde, ¿verdad?

–No, en lo absoluto. –Sonrió Brittany, sin percibir que la morena hizo esa pregunta con la intención de averiguar la mayor cantidad de datos posibles: dónde trabajaba (_para no cruzársela todo el tiempo, claro_), qué hacía, y cuanto tiempo tenían para hablar allí sin interrupciones. – Yo solo cubro los días libres de otra empleada en un puesto de golosinas que se llama _"Los Umpa lumpas"_.

–Eso es raro…

– ¡Lo sé! Yo pensé que iba a encontrarme con pequeños hombrecillos vestidos de rojo como en _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates_…

–No, no. –Santana se sentó frente a la rubia. – Es raro que trabajes en un sitio así. Como dijiste que eras coreógrafa, pensé que te dedicabas a eso...

–Y lo hago. –La interrumpió la holandesa, que luego se fregó un brazo con algo de pena. –Pero no siempre puedo trabajar haciendo lo que amo para mantenerme. Es lo malo de vivir sola. –Explicó. –Lo bueno es que puedo comer todos los dulces que quiera.

Ambas sonrieron apenas antes de beber de sus tazas. Mientras Santana pensaba en nuevas preguntas y dudas, Axel se acercó más a Brittany, quien se inclinó un poco hacia él al notar que la observaba. El niño levantó la mano tímidamente y comenzó a acariciar con dulzura la cara de la rubia.

– Creo que le simpatizas. –Comentó la latina viendo el accionar de su hijo. –Tienes suerte: puede ser bastante arisco cuando quiere.

–Esto es tan raro. –Reía la rubia. –Hace unos días ni siquiera imaginaria estar así, con el hijo de Santana Lopez haciéndome caricias. Parece magia.

Santana agachó la mirada y se mordió apenas el labio inferior. Realmente le producía un revoltijo en el estómago ver a su hijo siendo tan dulce con su ex novia de la adolescencia. El niño ni siquiera podía darse una idea de cuánto su madre llegó a amar a aquella muchacha de ojos claros...

–Entonces… –La morena jugueteó con su cuchara dentro de su taza de té, quizás su pregunta no sería adecuada. – ¿Estás sola? Es decir, ¿No tienes…?

–No. Aún no. –Le sonrió Brittany de forma apacible. –Créeme que si tuviera un hijo o una hija, sería de lo primero que hablaría todo el tiempo.

Inmediatamente, la bailarina quiso retractarse de sus palabras pues temió que ese comentario (aunque sincero) fuese mal interpretado justo del modo en que Santana lo hizo: como una fuerte indirecta. A la latina le tomó casi un minuto reconocer que lo dicho por su ex novia tenía bastante sentido.

–Creo que te debo una explicación…

–No, no es así. –Respondía Brittany, con la sensación de que todo iba a estallarle en la cara. – Escucha: si me sorprendí cuando tu madre me dijo lo de Axel, pero entiendo que no me lo contaras. Apenas ayer hablamos de verdad después de muchos años, no era el momento para que tocáramos temas personales. Yo soy la que insiste con verte, Santana, sé que estas casada y…

–De eso te quiero hablar: ayer no fui totalmente sincera contigo, Brittany.

Ambas se miraron con seriedad. La holandesa se incorporó en su silla mientras le entregaba la bolsa con las gomitas restantes a Axel, que salió disparado de la cocina antes de que su madre lo viera.

–Para empezar, no estoy de vacaciones aquí en Lima. –Dijo la morena en tanto se relamía los labios frente a la cara confusa de la holandesa. –En realidad, hemos decidido volver a vivir en la ciudad. Estaba harta de New York. Quiero que Axel pueda correr por el césped de su propio patio, que crezca en un ambiente tranquilo y sano. Volvimos hace unas semanas, estamos iniciando todo de nuevo.

–Y… –La rubia se tomó un momento para beber de su café, que comenzaba a enfriarse. – ¿Tú marido está de acuerdo? –Indagó con la taza en la boca.

Santana miró hacia otro punto de la habitación, más que nada para cerciorarse de que su pequeño hijo no podía oírlas. Juntó aire y cerró los ojos.

–Blaine y yo ya no estamos juntos. –Suspiró. –Nos divorciamos hace más de un mes. Él se fue del país definitivamente... No volveremos a verlo.

Brittany permaneció seria y calmada hasta que las palabras de la ex cantante comenzaron a calar en su conciencia. Su corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido e inevitablemente se cruzó de cejas. Empezó a abordarla un enojo colosal. Miró hacia el salón, en donde aquel pequeño y dulce niño comía gomitas. Tan inocente, tan bello y… ¿Su padre lo había abandonado? No tenía sentido, no para ella.

Se volvió a ver a Santana, ya sin saber cómo reaccionar. Decir o hacer cualquier cosa estaría de más, pero también supuso que su ex novia estaba atravesando una situación demasiado dura, totalmente injusta. La morena estaba sufriendo y eso a la bailarina le hería el corazón. Lo que más le dolía en ese instante, sin embargo, fue que deseó abrazar a Santana, deseó decirle que lo lamentaba y que la apoyaba sin ninguna clase de condiciones (como cuando eran mejores amigas) pero tuvo que aguantar la amargura de recordar que nada de eso era posible ya. Ellas ya no eran amigas. El enojo comenzó a ser hacia ella misma pues, para no arriesgarse a ser rechazada de nuevo, la ojos azules tendría que contener lo que sentía. Brittany era una persona espontánea y sin grandes prejuicios que, por ese momento, aborrecía al ex marido de Santana y ni siquiera se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta. Algo no estaba bien.

– ¿Cómo estás? –Indagó sin poder evitarlo. –Es decir, no estas obligada a responderme pero… ¿Estás bien?

–Tengo que estarlo. – Le contestó Santana con tristeza, como si no tuviera otra opción. –Muchas cosas dependen de mí ahora, es tarde para arrepentimientos de cualquier tipo.

– Y que lo digas. Yo tendría que haber interrumpido tu boda cuando tuve la oportunidad… –Acotó Brittany, logrando que la morena riera apenas.

–Por favor, Brittany, esas cosas no son posibles en la vida real, no todo es como en las películas.

–Pues tu ex marido no creía lo mismo. –Dijo la rubia, con seriedad. – De ser así no me habría detenido cuando fui a verte… ahora que lo pienso, él no cumplió con su palabra. –Susurró comenzando a revivir el pasado.

–Espera, ¿Qué…? –Santana dejó de sonreír lentamente y empezó a cruzarse de cejas. – ¿Fuiste a verme? ¿Cuándo?

–Como media hora antes de que comenzara tu boda... –La morena la miró con una mezcla de gracia e incredulidad.

– ¿Estas mintiendo? Porque si es así, éste es un buen momento para que dejes de hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? –Brittany ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. – Un momento ¡¿Acaso él nunca te lo dijo?!

– ¿Decirme qué…? Brittany, de verdad, ya estuvo bien el chiste. –La latina se puso de pie con nerviosismo. –No pretenderás que crea algo así…

–Pero Santana… –La bailarina se paró también. – Si fui a buscarte el día de tu boda. No sé bien si para interrumpirla como en las películas, pero de verdad, de verdad, quería verte. No me importó lo que Quinn y Rachel me advirtieron. Yo… –La rubia se fregó el cuello. –Yo tenía que intentarlo.

Ambas se miraron durante un tenso minuto. La mirada de Brittany pedía clemencia, pero Santana no estaba segura de poder tolerar algo así.

–Te acompañaré a la salida. –Murmuró antes de caminar a paso firme hacia el salón.

–Fue en la Iglesia de San Marcos, a principios de enero, unos días antes de tu cumpleaños. – Dijo la holandesa en tono entristecido, como si ya nada importara, logrando que su ex novia detuviera su marcha. –Era invierno y hacía frío, pero eso no importaba porque había un día muy, muy bonito. Era mañana. Cuando yo fui aún no pasaba del mediodía…

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Brittany salió a paso rápido del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando en Manhattan, New York. Tras tomar un taxi y dar la dirección, su decisión se tornó definitiva. Era domingo, su único día libre, no le quedaba mucho tiempo para estar en esa ciudad. Ya hacía más de una semana desde que se había enterado de una triste noticia de boca de Quinn y Rachel: Santana se casaría.

Durante todos esos días, la rubia había intentado olvidar todo recuerdo que la mantuviera cercana a la latina, pero no era posible: había pasado muchos años esperando volver a verla, anhelando un reencuentro, soñando con su sonrisa, como para que algo la detuviera así como así. Esa última noche estuvo pensando en alguna forma para poder comunicarse con la morena. Aun cuando una voz interior le repetía que sería inútil, por más que el matrimonio Fabray-Berry le había pedido que ni siquiera lo intentara, Brittany notó que había una opción: encontrar a Santana antes de que entrara a la iglesia.

Tal vez sonaba cruel pero la rubia no quería que la morena se casara, no sin antes hablar del amor y la amistad que habían dejado inconclusos. Y esto nunca se lo confesaría a alguien, pero Brittany también quería averiguar si Santana podría sentir algo aún por ella. Porque ni los años, la distancia, la ausencia o la soledad, impidieron que la ojos claros olvidara a la única persona que de verdad creyó en ella, su mejor amiga. La quería, claro. Y eran muy jóvenes como para tomar decisiones tan grandes sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, también.

Mientras el taxi atravesaba la ciudad, la holandesa dejaba atrás toda inocencia y era poseída por la ilusión: por ese momento, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Tenía el valor (o la locura) que se necesitaba para gritar frente a una multitud que se oponía a la ley del hombre y de Dios, a la voluntad del destino, cuando el lo cura preguntara. Ese era el momento de reclamar lo que merecía, no habría otro_. Era cosa de hablar ahora o callar para siempre_.

Sabía cuándo sería la boda y a qué hora (meticulosamente había obtenido esa información por parte de Quinn) pero no en qué iglesia. Por lo tanto, el taxi se detuvo unos metros más lejos del departamento de las damas de honor, dirección a la que Brittany había sido invitada unas tardes atrás. Esperaron hasta que Rachel y Quinn también tomaron un taxi, y las siguieron sin levantar sospechas. El taxista le dijo que eso era como en las películas, una locura, pero mientras le pagaran a él no le importaba ser un cómplice.

Al llegar, bastante gente estaba entrando al templo para esperar el comienzo de la ceremonia. Con la bendición del taxista, la rubia se movió con precaución pues más de uno por allí podría reconocerla. Rodeó la iglesia hasta dar con un pequeño portón por el que podía acceder a la parte trasera del edificio. Indagó por las ventanas de cada habitación con el corazón en la boca, sin saber lo que haría cuando encontrara a la latina. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien la sujetó con fuerza y la llevó lejos del lugar, arrastrándola del brazo como a una muñeca de trapo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Blaine, muy elegante en su smoking negro.

A la rubia le tomó un momento reconocerlo. El ojos verdes era todo un hombre de espalda ancha y barba "candado"; su cabello estaba cortó a los costados y por detrás, pero sus bucles sin engominar comenzaban a formar un tupé que se veía suelto y absurdo, casi como un sombrero. Debió ser el príncipe de los hípsters hasta hace no más de un año -_Pensó Brittany_\- aunque para ella seguía pareciéndole un alfeñique pálido como un fantasma.

– Escucha, no temas, solo vengo a hablar con Santana. Solo será un momento…

– ¿Eres estúpida o qué? –Blaine la sostuvo por los hombros, con espanto; la rubia se cruzó de cejas ante el insulto.

– No veo lo estúpido en querer ver a mi amiga. ¿Qué pasa_, Blaine-Warbler_? ¿Temes que huya con la novia? – Dijo Brittany en un ataque de valentía.

–No, Brittany, mi único temor aquí es que vuelvas a cometer el terrible error de lastimarla. –Le respondió el muchacho con sensatez. –No puedes ser tan ilusa pretendiendo aparecer así como así y esperar que todo esté bien. ¿Sabes acaso cuánto le costó salir adelante desde que te borraste del mapa…?

–Pero lo superó. –Cortaba la rubia, con terquedad. – Lo superó y muy bien, ella es así. Y sino, créeme que no estarías esperando su llegada.

– ¡No vengas a decirme cómo es mi futura esposa! –Exclamó Blaine comenzando a perder la paciencia; para controlarse, suspiró con fuerza y pasó una mano por su cabello. –Yo la conozco, la conozco mejor que nadie en este mundo. No solo la amo: es mi mejor amiga desde que tú te fuiste. Estuve ahí cuando nadie más lo hizo, la contuve como su único apoyo, y ¡Dios! pude ver el daño irreversible que tu partida le hizo. Ni siquiera tendría que estar explicándote esto a ti.

–Yo no me fui porque quería. Y ella merece saber la verdad. Ni tu ni nadie va a impedírmelo.

– ¿Aún no lo captas, Brittany? Ella no se pondrá feliz al verte. Lo único que obtendrás será abrir esa vieja herida y ver cuánto odio guarda para ti.

–Pero… nuestra amistad…

–No existe Brittany, ya no. Métetelo en la cabeza. –Contestó el castaño en tono cansino. –Escucha, te lo suplico. Si aún quieres a Santana, solo déjala en paz de una buena vez. Sigue tu vida como ella lo hizo. No lo digo solo porque soy su futuro marido, sino porque ambas solo se lastimarían. Conmigo Santana es feliz de nuevo… Ahórrale el dolor. –La rubia lo escuchaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no se está contigo porque no le quedó otra opción…?

–Bueno, quizás porque sabe que yo sí voy a estar con ella para toda la vida. –Sentenció Blaine, muy serio. – Es la única mujer de la que me he enamorado y no pienso perderla. Deberías estar feliz, ya que me encargaré de darle toda la felicidad que perdió llorando por ti. –Brittany sufría e iba metiéndose en la cabeza que no era lo ideal estar allí: no era lo ideal que su propio egoísmo lastimara a Santana.

–Entonces, si es así… –Suspiró casi al borde de comenzar a sollozar. – Entra a ese altar y que por tu vida, por tu vida, hagas lo mismo que yo. Porque así como te encontré, puedo hacerlo en cualquier momento o parte del mundo.

–Jamás. –Dijo fríamente aquel hombre. –No tienes cara de venir a amenazarme. ¡Vete de aquí, ahora! Y no te preocupes: mi mujer y yo, seremos felices por siempre.

La rubia se retiró de ahí casi corriendo y llorando con furia, estaba totalmente derrotada. No paró de correr por unas cuantas calles, sin importarle que la gente la viera con curiosidad. Cuando finalmente se detuvo entre medio de unos árboles sin hojas, la rubia divisó a la distancia el auto que llevaba a Santana a la iglesia. No solo le pareció que se veía hermosa, sino que también notó que se veía muy feliz. Y entonces -inevitablemente- la holandesa también logró sonreír por un breve instante. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo azul de Manhattan rogando que le fuera bien a la latina, porque lo tenía merecido; y también rogó por ella misma, porque empezar a olvidarla en silencio no sería nada fácil. Tal vez le llevaría toda la vida dejar de recordarla, pero eso ya no importaba.

Brittany contempló con un gran dolor en el pecho –y, a la vez, con la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto– cómo la mujer que más había amado se dirigía al altar, esperanzada en cumplir los sueños que ella con su partida había destruido.

_**\- Fin del Flashback-**_


End file.
